Rebirth
by BrittzandTana
Summary: Dani and Santana Lopez-Taylor have been married for nearly thirteen years. They've had fame, fortune, and now they also have three beautiful kids. However, she hasn't been in the studio for ten years, and after a Glee Reunion, Dani wonders if perhaps there is still a way for her to do what she loves to do. When Dreams Come True sequel. M for mild themes. Dantana story.
1. One

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers! Firstly, to any new readers, please note that this story is a SEQUEL to my story "When Dreams Come True". So if you like fluffy Dantana, then you better go read that one before this one. :)**

**This will be my seventh story on fanfiction that is still up. I hope that you all like it as much as you liked WDCT. :)**

**My Dreamers, get ready for a 10 years skip...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

**And without further ado... I present to you... Rebirth :)**

* * *

><p>A lot can happen in ten years of someone's life. For example, a couple's little baby girl grows up to be ten years old. The couple might also decide to have another kid, maybe even two. Maybe they get a new job, or maybe they take new steps in their lives.<p>

A lot can happen in ten years of someone's life.

A lot happened in the last ten years of Dani's life, that was for sure. Luckily for her, most of the things that had happened hadn't had any lasting negative affects, which was good. Some people, like her friend Noah Puckerman, lost their job and ended up moving in with friends for a couple years before getting back on their feet.

Ten years ago, Dani and her wife, Santana Lopez-Taylor, gave birth to their beautiful baby girl, Sofia Anne Lopez-Taylor. It had been a big step in their lives, in a different direction than all of their previous steps had taken them. It marked the end of Dani's big performance days, and for a while, it put Santana's acting career on hold.

Lucky for them, they had a lot of money saved from their biggest times in the spotlight, which had been about three years long. However, about a year after their daughter had been born, Santana went back to acting, and Dani found herself getting a job at the Spotlight Diner again. Santana had felt really bad about Dani not going back to singing, and she insisted that she could go back into the studio if she wanted.

But really, Dani couldn't. Not when they had a little baby girl. She only worked shifts at the diner when Santana was home, and if she worked in the studio, she would end up having to be gone while Santana was gone, at least sometimes. And Dani really didn't want Sofi to be stuck with a babysitter ever.

However, over the first two years after Sofi was born, Santana and Dani did have to go out together sometimes. Whether it was just to take a break, or for some publicity event about one of the shows that Santana was acting in, they had to leave Sofi sometimes. Though, there had never been a lack of people willing to babysit her.

Rachel always found time to watch the little girl, and Kurt and Blaine loved her, too. Of course, the latter two had a two and a half year old boy at the time, so they couldn't watch her all the time. Quinn, who had moved to New York around the time that Santana had given birth to Sofi, loved to babysit her as well.

When Sofi turned two, Dani had told Santana outright that she wanted another one. Santana's only condition was that Dani had to carry it this time, and the girl had agreed instantly. They found another sperm donor and Dani carried their next baby girl, Leah Marie Lopez-Taylor, for eight months and five days before she was born.

At that point, Dani stopped working at the diner so that she could take care of both of her little girls. Santana had suggested that they swap, and Dani could go back in the studio and Santana could stay home, but Dani had refused. She honestly didn't mind that she wasn't in the studio anymore. At least, she was pretty sure she didn't mind.

She kept in touch with Joshua of course, because they had become really good friends. Same with Sebastian, who had assured her that if she ever went back in the business, he was there to manage for her. They still had Chad as a driver, since Santana was gone every day. As for their former body guards, Evan and Nick, they hadn't seen them since Dani's last concert, which was a week after Sofi was born.

But she didn't really think about going back into the studio. To her, it felt like she'd lived out her dreams of stardom. And it wasn't like she was nothing now. She'd lived in a huge penthouse apartment with her amazing wife and two perfect little girls. She couldn't dream of wanting more.

There were aspects of her fame that were still there. Santana had interviews and public party things for the TV shows she was on, and Dani often attended them with her. Also, she still had a Twitter, which she used to keep her fans updated. They still considered themselves her fans, which was probably the coolest part. They all expected her to get back up and start singing again.

When Sofi was seven and Leah was five and a half, Santana told Dani that she honestly just needed one more. The Latina carried their third daughter, Emma Maribel Lopez-Taylor, for seven and a half months before she was born early, luckily with no health problems from it.

They decided after Emma that three was enough. Santana still worked, and Dani mostly stayed home with the kids. Santana would take Sofi and Leah to school in the morning and usually would get off of set in time to take them home, too, so Dani stayed home with Emma.

Three more years after that and Sofi was ten, Leah was eight and Emma was three. Santana was still working, Dani was still a stay at home mom. Rachel was on Broadway nearly every night. Kurt owned a huge fashion line. Quinn wrote screenplays. Tina worked for Kurt's company. Brittany, who had broken up with Zach years ago, owned a huge, professional dance studio in New York, where she now lived as well. She had married a different guy, Alex, and they had one little boy and were pregnant with their second child.

Dani woke up early on a Friday morning, hearing her wife and kids in the kitchen making breakfast. Santana always got them up, since she brought them to school during the same car trip that they took with Chad driving to her set. Dani smiled at the sound of the kitchen utensils and things moving around. Those little girls loved to make breakfast almost as much as Santana and Dani had always loved to eat it.

Although she usually didn't get up early in the mornings, Dani crawled out of bed and slipped into a robe. She and Santana had a very sound proof bedroom in this apartment, because they had established years ago that they couldn't _not_ have sex for too long a period of time. Actually, when they had moved into the penthouse, they had to have the walls made soundproof, as well as the door, which was oddly heavy because of it. They actually forced Rachel and Kurt sit in the living room to make sure they couldn't hear Santana and Dani having sex. It was awkward, but they had to make sure somehow.

Dani left the bedroom and went into the kitchen. Sofi and Leah were fighting over a spoon to stir some batter, and little Emma was tugging on her Mami's robe. Santana was making eggs at the stove.

Emma was the first to notice Dani come in, and she let go of Santana's robe and ran to her Mommy. "Mommy!"

"Hey, baby girl," Dani said with a smile, leaning down so that she could lift her youngest daughter. "What are you guys making in here?"

"Mami is making eggs and _I_ am making pancakes," Sofi informed her mother matter-of-factly.

"_No_," Leah argued. "_I'm_ making pancakes, and Sofi keeps stealing the spoon."

Dani laughed and shook her head at her oldest girls as she approached her wife. The Latina turned and met Dani's lips with her own. "You're up early."

"I heard you guys making something and I just had to come in and see what it was," Dani answered, smiling at her gorgeous wife. Although ten years had passed, Dani swore that Santana hadn't aged a day. Her hair was still the same beautiful, silky color and feeling as it had always been, and every aspect of her body was the same. Of course, Dani's body hadn't changed much either. The same couldn't be said for her hair, though. She kept up her routine of dying it.

After the blue, she'd gone to a sort of auburn, followed by another shade of blond, then for a while she was purple. After the purple she was light brown, lighter than her natural color anyway, and then after that she let it be natural for a few months. Then she had auburn again, then blue again, and now she was at blond. This blond, though, was the exact same shade as when she met Santana, and she knew because she was still going to Tamara's hair salon.

"Do you wanna help us, Mommy?" Leah asked with a wide smile. Leah was pretty much a replica of Dani. Everyone thought so. She had dark brown hair, like Dani's natural hair, and fair skin. Her smile was just like Dani's, and her eyes were the same color. Of course, she had some aspects of her sperm donor, too, but Dani could barely recall the picture of the guy who had donated them.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" Dani asked, amused.

"You can help Mami with eggs, because _I_ am making pancakes," Sofi told her Mommy in her bossy voice. Sofi was a lot like her Mami. Her hair was dark and wavy like Santana's, and she was clearly Latina as well. Not only that, but her attitude was a lot like what Dani imagined young Santana's to be. It didn't help that she was the oldest of the three, either, because she constantly bossed her younger sisters around. It was the main reason that she and Leah always fought.

"Mommy can't help Mami with the eggs, because only _one_ person can be at the stove at once," Emma told her older sister surely. Although Santana had given birth to Emma, the little girl must've gotten most all of her physical traits from her sperm donor, because she looked nothing like the Latina. Her hair was a light brown color. Her skin was a few shades lighter than Santana's, and a couple shades darker than Dani's. Her eyes were blue, which was really weird since she was the only one in the family with them.

"Well then she can't help us, because Mami said _I_ could make these pancakes," Sofi told her little sisters.

"Hey," Santana snapped softly, "when I said 'you can make pancakes' I meant 'you all'. It was implied, Sofi."

Sofi crossed her arms. "But I'm the oldest. I should get to make them."

"You're right, Sofi, you are the oldest, so you have to teach your little sisters how to do it, right?" Dani asked her daughter, who gave her a skeptical look.

"I guess," she muttered. Dani grinned.

"Mommy, I want _your _pancakes," Leah told Dani with a pout.

"I'd make you guys some, but I think Sofi wanted to make them with you guys," Dani told her.

"How about we all just help you?" Sofi suggested. "Your pancakes are bestest anyway."

Dani laughed and took over with the mixing as she started making her pancakes. They were famous in their household, of course. They'd only gotten better in the last ten years.

They all sat down at their big dining table to eat their breakfast. "Oh, Santana," Dani remembered suddenly, looking up at her wife, "Rach said that there's a Glee reunion tomorrow. I was supposed to tell you yesterday, but I told her that we can come."

"A Glee reunion?" Santana asked surprised. "There hasn't been one in like eight years."

"I know," Dani answered with a frown. "We haven't seen some of them in a while."

"When's the last time we saw Mercedes?" Santana asked, frowning as well.

"Three years ago. We went to one of her concerts," Dani answered with a slight smile at the memory. They'd left the girls with their Gramma at the time.

"Right," Santana said with a nod. "They're all gonna be there tomorrow?"

"Yeah. And Rach said we can bring the girls too. Apparently, it's a big family event," Dani replied with a wide smile.

"What's Glee?" Emma asked.

"It's a club that Mami was in when she was in high school," Dani told the little girl. "And tomorrow there's a Glee club reunion, so everyone is going to meet each other at one place."

"And we get to go?" Leah asked, her face lighting up.

"Yes, but don't get too excited," Dani told her with a laugh. "It's just at Rachel's place."

"Oh yes!" Emma exclaimed with a grin. "I miss Rae Rae!"

"You saw her last weekend, Emma," Santana told her, amused.

"I still miss her," Emma told her Mami seriously.

"I'm sure she misses you, too, Emma," Dani told their youngest daughter.

"Who else is gonna be there?" Sofi asked curiously.

"Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Brittany, Tina and a bunch of people you don't know," Santana told the ten year old.

"I remember Mercedes," Sofi told her parents. "I met her before you guys went to her concert, remember? She was really nice."

Leah pouted. "I don't remember that."

"Yeah, neither do I," Emma agreed, pouting as well.

"Mija, you were just a few months old," Santana told the little girl, who didn't stop pouting.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed.

Santana looked up at the clock and jumped up. "We gotta go, girls!"

Dani stood up and grabbed her wife in a hug. "Love you, have a good day, babe."

"You too, mi amor," Santana replied, pulling back and placing a sweet kiss on her wife's lips.

Dani bent down and gave her two oldest girls each a hug before they grabbed their backpacks and followed their Mami out the door and into the hallway. "Bye Mommy!"

When they left, Emma turned to Dani. "Mommy, why can't I go to school like Leah and Sofi?"

"You aren't old enough yet, Em," Dani told her daughter. "You can go next year, right before you turn five."

Emma frowned. "But I'm already really smart!"

"I know, baby, but schools won't let you start kindergarten until you're almost five," Dani answered, grabbing the plates off the table and bringing them to the kitchen. Emma was right, though, she was a lot smarter than most three year olds. She could talk a lot better than Sofi or Leah could when they were three, that's for sure.

"Schools is mean," Emma grumbled, crossing her arms.

"_Are_ mean. Not is mean," Dani corrected with a light laugh. She thought too soon.

Emma just shrugged it off. "Who are all the people we are gonna meet tomorrow?"

"You mean the people you don't know?" Dani asked, and Emma nodded her confirmation. "Well, there's Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, and Sugar Motta. I think that's it."

"Mike has the same last name as Tina! Are they married?" Emma asked. She'd just recently realized the relation between last names like that.

Dani chuckled. "No, they're not. Not all people with the same last names are married. And anyway, Tina's last name is hyphenated. It's Cohen-Chang."

"Oh! Like mine is Lopez-Taylor!" Emma realized with a wide smile.

"Exactly," Dani told her little girl with a smile. "So, what do you wanna do today, Em?"

The little girl thought carefully, tapping her chin for emphasis. Dani would never get over how cute hers and Santana's kids were. "I think... we should go see Q!"

Emma had picked up that nickname from Santana, and it just stuck. Actually, Emma was really big on nicknames. She loved to be called Em. She called Rachel "Rae Rae", Quinn "Q", Kurt "Kurtie", and Brittany "Brittie". "Hmm, I'm not sure kiddo. She might be busy," Dani reminded the little girl.

"No she's _not_. All she does is sit on her computer all day," Emma told her Mommy matter-of-factly.

"Baby, that's what her job is," Dani told her with a laugh. "She writes scripts on there."

"Scripts? Like the ones that Mami has to memorize?" Emma asked.

"Exactly like the ones that Mami has to memorize," Dani replied with a smile. "Anyway, you want to see her today? Maybe we can call her and go out for lunch with her, what do you say?"

"Yes!" Emma agreed, grinning up at her Mommy.

Dani chuckled and pulled out her cell phone from her robe pocket and dialed Quinn's number.

"Hey Dani, you're up early," she commented.

"I could say the same for you," Dani replied with a chuckle. "Emma would like to know if you would like to go out for lunch with us?"

"Of course! I gotta get out of this apartment anyway. I've been writing like crazy. These crazy directors want their script done by next week," Quinn grumbled. "But I have to get out of the house sometime. Where should we meet?"

Dani thought for a moment, and then a weird feeling came over her as she remembered a place that she hadn't been to in eight years. "What about the Spotlight Diner?" she asked in a small voice.

"Oh. I haven't been there in forever," Quinn commented. "Actually I only ever went there once, I think."

"What, when you went all bat shi—" She stopped herself from cursing in front of her youngest daughter. "—all crazy and stalked me and Santana there?"

"Exactly," Quinn answered with a laugh. After thirteen years since that crazy incident, Quinn, Santana and Dani all used that matter of weeks as an inside joke. There were obviously no hard feelings from it anymore, since Quinn was honestly one of Dani's best friends now.

"Well, what do you say? Emma's never been there, and I haven't gone back in there since I stopped working there when Leah was born," Dani told the other blonde.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll meet you there at noon?" she asked.

"Perfect. See you then," Dani told her, before hanging up. Emma was grinning.

"We're gonna see Q?"

"Yep. And you're going to get to see something really special, too," Dani told the little girl.

"The Spotlight Dinner?" Emma asked, trying to recall what her Mommy had just said.

"Diner," Dani corrected. "It's like a small restaurant. That's where me and Mami met."

"Really?" Emma asked, her eyes widening. "Cool! Have Sofi and Leah seen it?"

"Nope, you're going to be the first," Dani admitted, getting an excited squeal from the three year old.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. "I'm gonna go get changed!"

"Do you want some help?" Dani called after the little girl, who was running toward her room.

"No!"

Knowing her, though, the little girl was going to come back out wearing the most mismatched clothes. Dani just laughed and shook her head, starting on cleaning the dishes.

* * *

><p><strong>This was just the start of the story, obviously. This chapter and the next two are kind of easing into the main storyline.<strong>

**I know some people wanted Dantana to have a boy, but really I can't write little boys. Like... I just can't. So I apologize for that, but I think you'll end up liking Sofi, Leah and Emma :) **

**Emma will probably end up being in the story the most, though, since she's not in school. It makes me feel bad because it makes me feel like I'm playing favorites lol what the hell.**

**Please review and let me know what you think of this first chapter! If that's not your think, then please send me a PM! Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! You can find Dani on Twitter at MsDaniTaylor and Santana at MsSantanaTaylor :)**

**I think you all should be able to tell now why this story is called Rebirth, and if not then I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later :) I have a good feeling that this story is going to go very far :)**

**Love you all! Please review! Have a great day, my loves!**


	2. Two

**A/N: Here's chapter two my loves! I'm so glad that you all like the time skip :) Also I'm glad so many of you are sticking with Taypez's story. I am a little sad to say that it seems there isn't a TON of Dantana moments in every chapter, BUT I put in as much as I can for every chapter and there will be some chapters entirely dedicated to Dantana. I promise. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Em, I really don't think all of this matches," Dani told her daughter, who had just come running out of her bedroom wearing pink leggings, a green skirt and a black t-shirt. Emma pouted.<p>

"Yes it does," she insisted.

"No, I don't think so," Dani replied with a light laugh, picking up the three year old and carrying her back to her room. With the size of their penthouse, all of their little girls had their own room. Sofi had her own bathroom, and Leah and Emma shared one. Dani set her daughter down on the ground and went to her dresser, pulling out some black leggings and a pink dress. "Here, try these."

Emma reluctantly took the new clothes and changed into them. When she was done, she looked into her large wall mirror and smiled. "I look pretty!"

"Of course you do, Em," Dani told her with a laugh. She grabbed a little brush sitting on the girl's dresser, and then sat behind her daughter to brush her hair in front of the mirror. "We have a few more hours before we have to leave though."

"Why can't we go now?" Emma asked with a pout.

"Because Quinn said she'll be at the restaurant at noon, and if we go now then we'll have to sit and wait for her forever. How about you watch a movie before we go?" Dani asked, smiling as the little girl's face lit up.

"Can I watch Ariel?" she exclaimed. Emma called every princess movie the name of the princess, even though only one of them was named after the princess herself.

"Of course you can," Dani agreed, and watched as her excited daughter ran out of the room and into the living room.

After Emma's movie was set up, Dani moved into her bedroom where she pulled out her laptop and set it in front of her on her bed. She found herself searching up all of the people she'd be seeing again for the first time in forever, but she didn't dig up much about them.

After doing that, she found herself searching her friends, just for the fun of it. The name Rachel Berry brought up a bunch of Broadway forums and show websites. Quinn Fabray brought up the shows and movies that she had helped write. Kurt Hummel brought up a ton of pictures of clothes. Her wife's name brought up TV Show sites.

Feeling a twinge of curiously that she hadn't felt in a while, she typed her own name into the search engine. The top result was actually something that had been posted just a few days ago.

She curiously opened it up and read the blog post.

**_Dani Taylor... Where is she now?_**

**_I know I'm not the only one asking this question. We all still hear her music on the radio, but has anyone really heard from her at all? Sure, we get minute updates on Twitter, or brief glimpses at Santana's appearances, but we don't get much Dani at all. If anyone has any solid answers, they would be appreciated._**

Frowning, she looked down at the comments.

**_If you were any fan of hers when she was popular all those years ago, you know that she had a baby and started focusing on her personal life. I don't blame her. Just because she was famous and successful doesn't mean that she has to throw away the chance of a normal life._**

That one made Dani smile, but it gave her a sad feeling as well.

**_I'm pretty sure they had more kids later. Two if I'm not mistaken. That can keep a woman busy, you know?_**

**_Maybe, but I agree with the poster. You'd think she'd come back out and make more music. I mean, she was practically born to perform and sing. Her voice is too beautiful not to sing! Not that I blame her or anything, but I wish she'd come out of her hole again._**

There were more extensive comments on the topic, but Dani quickly closed the screen and sighed. People still expected her to start singing again, ten years later. Was that too much for them to ask like she felt it was? Or was she just thinking that way to make herself feel better?

She pushed all thoughts of it away and decided to join her daughter in watching The Little Mermaid. She had nothing else to do, after all.

At eleven thirty, Dani called Chad and he came and picked them up from the apartment to bring them to the diner. As they drove, Dani didn't say much. She found herself watching the streets that they passed, memories coming back to her. She probably had driven down these roads before, on her way to Broadway to watch Rachel or something, but she hadn't really seemed to make that connection. She spotted a little seasonal store that she recalled her and Santana purchasing their first Christmas decorations at, just a few weeks before they got engaged.

"What are you lookin' at, Mommy?" Emma wondered, trying to make herself taller in her seat to see out the window.

Dani gave her daughter a smile. "This is where Mami and I used to live. See that building right there? That's where our apartment was." She gazed at the building as they passed it and turned another corner. She felt a strange feeling in her chest that she decided was reminisce.

They stopped in front of a busy little diner, where Quinn was standing outside, typing something out on her phone. Dani got out of the car, before helping her daughter out after her. She gazed at the outside of the building, feeling as though nothing had changed. She was going into work, just like old times.

"Ooh this place looks cool," Emma commented, before she noticed Quinn waiting for them at the door. "Q!" She ran at the blonde, who laughed and caught her in her arms. Dani smiled as she approached her friend. "Q, you write scripts like the ones Mami uses?"

"Yes, I do," Quinn answered, grinning at the little girl as the three of them entered the diner.

"Can I see some of them?" Emma asked.

"Maybe I'll show you some next time you and your lovely sisters come over to hang with me for an afternoon, how about that?" Quinn suggested, and Emma nodded enthusiastically.

Dani found herself staring around at the diner's interior. It was identical to the way it had looked years ago. The employees, none of which she recognized now, still wore the same cute red dress and white skirt apron. The tables were set the same way they were before, and she clearly spotted the table where she and Santana first talked. Surprisingly, it was one of the few tables that was empty. "Let's sit over there."

Quinn gave her a curious look, as if she was able to tell that there was some sort of significance in this table. Dani just looked at her daughter as they sat down.

"Guess what, Em!" Dani exclaimed.

The little girl looked up at her from her chair, a curious look on her face. "What?"

"This is where I first met Mami. Right here, at this table," Dani told her little girl, smiling. Emma made an O shape with her mouth.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, looking at the table. "I can't wait to tell Mami that I got to come here!"

"Me too, baby girl," Dani said with a chuckle.

"Aw, you are still such a sap, Dani," Quinn teased.

Dani rolled her eyes. "As if you didn't know that already."

"What's a sap?" Emma asked, her little eyes looking between the adults and filled with curiosity.

"Someone who gets really dreamy looking when they talk about love," Dani tried to explain in terms that her daughter would understand.

"You _and_ Mami do _that_," Emma insisted. Dani found herself laughing at that.

"Yes, we do," Dani agreed.

"So, why did little Princess Emma want to have lunch with _me_?" Quinn asked the little girl.

Dani accidentally tuned her daughter and friend out as she stared around the diner. She felt as though she'd stepped into her own past. Like maybe all of the sudden, Emma and Quinn wouldn't be there, and Dani would be back in her cute red dress pumping ketchup into bottles while Santana tried to find out whether or not she was gay. She remembered after that conversation when Santana was talking to Rachel and had suddenly gestured to her boobs. She'd found out later that it was because she was saying that she was sweating under her boobs. She recalled that just a day or two later, she and Santana sang together for the first time as they sat in a dark graveyard shift when the entire diner suddenly lit up with a beautiful golden light. Her eyes flickered over to the stage, where that had happened. Just a memory, but so fresh that she swore she could see Santana sitting over there, in her uniform, singing along as Dani strummed on her guitar.

"Mommy?" Emma asked suddenly. Quinn and her daughter were looking at her expectantly, and a young waitress was waiting for her to say something. Dani blinked and ordered her drink. "What were you thinking about Mommy?"

Dani just smiled. "Nothing, just got lost in my thoughts."

The waitress came back shortly with their drinks, but she didn't leave right after. She looked at Dani. "Um, are you Dani Taylor?"

It felt like it'd been forever since someone had asked her that. She found herself smiling. "Yes."

"Seriously? I used to bow down to you and your music when I was younger before I moved here. I actually only came to look for a job here, because I know you worked here once.. Would it be too weird if I asked you for your autograph?" the waitress asked in a rant.

Dani chuckled. "No, it wouldn't." The waitress, who was probably about twenty or twenty-one, handed her a pen and paper, which Dani took and signed with her signature _Never Stop Dreaming_ quote. She handed it back to the girl, who smiled, thanked her and then asked for their lunch order.

When the waitress left, Quinn looked at Dani with a pointed look.

"What?" Dani asked.

"How long has it been since that happened to you?" Quinn asked curiously.

"A few years, I don't know?" Dani replied in a quiet voice.

"Mommy, what's an autograph? And why did that lady want yours?" Emma asked, looking at her mother inquiringly.

"An autograph is when someone signs there name for someone else, and usually you use it when you're talking about famous people. She wanted mine, because I used to be a popular singer," Dani told her little girl with a smile.

"You sing amazing, Mommy! Why aren't you popular anymore?"

"Because I stopped singing publicly, baby girl. I had too much to handle right at home with you and your sisters," the blonde replied, smiling at her daughter. She noted that she had just said "had", which implied that she had less to handle now, but she ignored her own choice of words.

"Oh," Emma answered, her expression slightly unreadable. Dani didn't understand that. That little girl was better at hiding expressions than even Santana, which was probably the thing she most inherited from her Mami. Dani still hadn't figured out how to read some of her expressions.

The waitress brought out their food and told them to enjoy. They all began to eat, and Quinn and Dani exchanged conversation about Quinn's work, about the Glee reunion, and some other topics.

One of those topics ended up being Puck. "Yeah, so when's the last time you saw Puck?" Dani asked curiously. After Puck had gotten out of his financial problem, he had moved back to LA to try his hand at songwriting. He was doing pretty well in the business actually.

Quinn suddenly blushed, and Dani found herself scanning the other blonde's face. "Oh, a couple of weeks ago actually."

"No way," Dani said.

"Yes way," Quinn answered sheepishly, her blush increasing. Dani's mind did a once over of that idea. Quinn with Puck? She'd heard about them in the past, and how they had a rocky relationship and Quinn got pregnant in sophomore year because of him. Also that she had supposedly been in love with him in senior year, about a year before she went all lesbian for a couple of years.

"How long as that been going on?" Dani questioned.

"A few months," Quinn answered, some of her blush dying down. "But it's not what you're thinking. We're actually together. He's become a pretty good guy, you know? Considering the man-who—uh, jerk he used to be."

Dani glanced at her daughter, who was coloring on a kids menu. She didn't seem to be listening anyway, but she was glad that Quinn had corrected her almost slip up. "Really? Does Santana know? Or Rachel?"

Quinn shrugged. "Rachel knows. She doesn't care. That ship sailed a _long_ time a go, Dani."

"I know," Dani answered defensively, "I was just wondering, because this is obviously the first I've heard of it. If I'm being honest, though, I'm glad you're with someone. You're thirty-four, you deserve to be with someone that makes you happy."

Quinn smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emma asked, looking up from her coloring with a serious look on her face. "What's a Puck?"

Dani chuckled. "He's someone that you're going to meet tomorrow."

"His name is Puck?" Emma asked, tilting her head.

"Well," Quinn started, "his name is actually Noah, but he goes by Puck."

"Oh," Emma commented, still looking slightly confused, but abandoning the conversation anyway and looking back down at her kids menu.

"Any idea about everyone else's relationships? I really hate that Santana and I lost touch with so many people," Dani said with a frown.

"Same," Quinn answered with a frown. "Um, Mercedes is engaged, did you know that?"

"Uh, no. Last I knew she was dating some guy named Anthony," Dani replied.

"Yep, that's the guy. They only got engaged a few months ago, so don't feel too late to the news. And I'm sure that your wedding invitation is already confirmed, even if you haven't seen her in a while," Quinn told her with a chuckle.

Dani's lips turned up in a smile. "Yep, it's been three years since we saw her. Sofi remembers her though. And I think the last time I talked to her was about four months ago. Maybe Santana has talked to her after that sometime, but I'm not sure."

"Ah okay. Well... Mike, I think he's married, too. Pretty sure that he and his Asian wife popped out some Asian babies a few years back, too. Sam is married to some chick named Penny, if what Puck told me is right. They have a little kid, too. Artie is single, I think. I'm not sure about Sugar," Quinn continued.

"Hmm alright. I guess we'll get to meet everyone and their family tomorrow. I'm nervous for some reason," Dani told the blonde.

Quinn shrugged. "It'll be fine."

The bill came and Quinn and Dani split it evenly before getting up from the table to leave. Quinn said that she would hang out longer if she wasn't so busy writing, and Dani completely understood. She and Emma located Chad, who hadn't gone far, and got a ride back home.

When they got back home, Dani set Emma up with another movie, and went into her bedroom. She opened her laptop and saw the article she'd opened before. Her eyes went to a new comment.

**_Guys, I just met Dani Taylor at that old diner she used to work at, where I work now. She's hardly changed at all, looks-wise anyway. She's blonde again, if you didn't know. Also, I saw her youngest daughter, and I can completely understand why she doesn't sing much anymore. I got her autograph, and she stills signs it the same way from what I can tell. All I can say is... Dani, please come back and teach us all again that dreams can come true!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Again, this chapter and the next chapter are still easing into the story.<strong>

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! You can also send me a PM if you don't like to review :) Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! You can follow Dani at MsDaniTaylor and Santana at MsSantanaTaylor !**

**Love you my Dreamers! Have a great evening! Please review!**


	3. Three

**A/N: Next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Mommy! I got an A on my spelling test!" Sofi exclaimed, running through the front door and into the kitchen, where Dani was making dinner.<p>

"Wow, good job, Sofi," Dani returned, smiling at her daughter.

Leah and Sofi dropped their backpacks on the floor and then ran to their bedrooms. Santana came from around the corner, setting down her purse and immediately coming to give her wife a kiss. "How was your day, babe?"

"More eventful than usual, I think," Dani answered. "How was yours?"

"It was fun. The scene we shot to day was more comical than normal, so it was a lot more entertaining. But what do you mean more eventful? What did you do today?" Santana asked curiously as she washed her hands and joined Dani in making dinner.

"Well, Emma wanted to see Quinn, so we decided to meet up for lunch. And for some reason, I decided that we should go to the Spotlight Diner," Dani answered. Santana gave her a curious look.

"Wow, it's been forever since any of us have been there," she commented. "Has it changed any?"

"No, not really. New people, that's really it. Emma liked it a lot, we got to sit at the table where you and I first talked," Dani said, a small smile playing on her face as she looked down at the chicken she was cooking on the stove.

"Oh really?" Santana asked, a grin forming on her face. "We'll have to go back there, just you and me, for our date night some time soon."

Dani returned the smile. "I can't wait for that. We haven't had a date night in a couple of weeks."

"We can take it tonight? Just make dinner for the girls and then maybe Rach can take them," Santana suggested. Dani looked at the chicken she was cooking, and decided that she could just refrigerate what the girls didn't eat.

"Sounds like a plan, babe," she agreed, winking at her wife. "You call Rach while I finish this."

"'Kay," Santana answered, grabbing her cell phone and dialing Rachel's number. Dani only heard half of the conversation, but she could tell that Rachel wasn't very busy that night and would definitely have the girls over. When Santana hung up, she looked at Dani and said, "Rachel said it's fine. Is the chicken almost ready?"

"Yep," Dani replied. "You want to get the girls?"

Santana nodded and went to the three different bedrooms, announcing that dinner was ready. It was kind of early for dinner, but they usually had early dinners anyway.

"Mami! I got to see where you and Mommy first met!" Emma exclaimed, jumping into her Mami's arms. Santana grinned at her.

"You did, did you?" she asked the little girl, who nodded excitedly.

"Yes! Also, I learned what an autograph is when the lady asked Mommy for hers," Emma added, looking proud of herself for learning that new word. Santana looked at Dani with a raised eyebrow as the latter split some of the dinner onto three plastic plates.

"Yeah, the waitress asked for it," Dani replied with a shrug and a slight smile. "I'll tell you about it later, babe."

Santana nodded and set Emma down as Dani placed their plates on the table. "Where's your plate Mommy?" Leah asked, looking at the three plates on the table as she sat in her seat.

"Mami and I are going on a date night tonight, and as soon as you guys finish eating, you get to go see Rachel," Dani told her daughters.

"Oh yay! We get to see Rae Rae!" Emma exclaimed with a grin.

"How late are you guys going to be gone?" Sofi asked her parents.

"Not too late. We'll pick you up from Rach no later than ten, alright?" Santana promised.

"Okay," Sofi agreed with a smile as she began to eat her dinner. Santana and Dani went into their bedroom while their daughters ate.

"So, about this autograph?" Santana asked.

"Oh yeah, well she asked for it and I gave it to her," Dani started, "but the weird part is that earlier I was searching up all of our friends, and then I searched myself and found this blog article."

Dani sat down on their bed and opened her laptop for the third time that day. She opened the internet and turned it toward Santana, who had just sat down as well. The Latina read over the blog while Dani just watched her. "Hmm, interesting," she commented afterward.

"It's all really coincidental, I think," Dani told her wife. "Glee Reunion gets held, I find that blog article, I decide to go to the diner, the waitress asks for my autograph then posts on this article."

"Or maybe, it's a sign from the universe that you should start singing again," Santana suggested, standing and going into their bathroom. Dani stood up and followed her in there.

"I don't think the universe gives signs for things like that," Dani answered with a light laugh.

"I think you'd be surprised," Santana countered. "Seriously, though, Dani. You should start singing again."

Dani sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. She was about to say something back to Santana when Sofi walked into their room. "Mommy?"

Dani turned and looked at her oldest daughter. "What's up, Sofi?" she asked, walking back into the bedroom where the little Latina was standing.

"Emma told us that you used to be a famous singer," she said, her eyes wide.

"Yeah," Dani answered, not sure where this was going. "You knew that, Sofi."

"Yeah I know, but she said that the reason you stopped was because you had to take care of us," Sofi said to her Mommy. Santana walked into the room when she heard that, and sat on the bed. Dani sat next to her and gestured for Sofi to join them.

"Yes, that is why I stopped," Dani answered carefully.

Sofi lowered her gaze. "So... is it our fault?"

"What?" Dani asked, utterly surprised by that question.

"Is it our fault that you're not still famous? If we weren't born, would you still be famous?" Sofi asked.

Dani exchanged a worried glance with her wife, and then they heard a sniffling sound from the door. The blonde turned her head to see their other two daughters standing there.

"Come here girls," Santana commanded, scooting back and making room for them all to sit on the bed. Leah and Emma joined the three on the bed.

"Girls," Dani started, "I stopped singing publicly because I had other, _more important_ obligations, like raising you three. But ultimately, this was all my choice, alright? I could have gone back to singing if I really wanted to, but you three would have been stuck with a baby sitter all of the time, and neither me nor Mami wanted that for you. We wanted you to be able to see us all of the time, so I made a compromise that I would never change. I would _never_ go back and change my decision, alright? It's not anyone's 'fault' that I'm not famous anymore, okay? Especially not yours."

All three of the girls nodded that they understood. Little Emma asked, "So, you _promise_ it's not our fault?"

"We _promise_," Santana and Dani said at the same time.

"Okay good," Leah sighed out with a small smile. Dani gave the three of them a smile.

"Did you guys already finish your dinner?" Santana asked. Three little nods. "Ready to go see Rach?"

"Yes!" they exclaimed simultaneously with wide smiles, Emma adding a, "Rae Rae!"

They called Chad and got the girls ready to go before piling in the car and heading to Rachel's apartment.

"We'll pick you guys up later tonight, alright?" Santana asked, grabbing a hug from each of the girls before they left. Dani stole her hugs after Santana.

"Okay!"

"Love you girls," Dani said to them as they ran all the way into Rachel's apartment.

"Love you too Mommy! Love you Mami!" came three little voices. Rachel laughed.

"See you guys later. Have fun," she said with a wide smile.

"Whatever you do, don't give them sugar before you hand them back over to us," Santana told Rachel in a threatening voice. The brunette just laughed and shook her head. That had happened once, and Dani and Santana had gone through hell to try to get the girls asleep.

"Don't worry, Santana. See you two later."

Santana and Dani went back down the stairs and outside to get into the car with Chad again. He began to drive toward the Spotlight Diner, and Dani gave him a smile as she closed the screen between the front of the car and the front. They had that put in a while back, when Chad overheard a rather personal conversation that they would have rather him not have heard. "So, does Gunther still manage the diner?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't see him. He was eight years ago, but he was eight years younger, then. If I were him, I'd probably retire by now," Dani commented with a shrug. "Oh by the way, why did you say we'll pick the girls up at ten? We'll be done before then."

"Well yes," Santana said, "but I want some bedroom time with you tonight." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"We have 'bedroom' time already, pretty much every night," Dani commented with a chuckle, but she knew what Santana meant. While they had a lock and a soundproof room, they always had to be alert for anything that might be going on outside their room. Sometimes one of their daughters had nightmares, or couldn't sleep, or was thirsty. She had to admit that having a night away from that with her wife in their bedroom sounded very, very pleasant.

Soon, they were at the diner, and they climbed out of the car and went inside the diner. "Wow. It really hasn't changed at all."

"I told you," Dani returned. They sat themselves down at a table. "I had the weirdest flashback moment earlier, too. I thought about when we first met, and when we first sang together on that stage."

Santana smiled at the memory. "Good times. I can't help but admit that I miss them a little bit."

"Me too," Dani admitted, "but I wouldn't trade them for what I have now."

Santana smiled at her wife. "Me either. I can't believe how far we've come, if I'm being honest."

"It feels like it's been forever," Dani commented, "and yet, it feels like we met only yesterday. I can remember every detail of that day, and nearly every day after that."

"It's even easier to remember working here now, because your hair is the same color as it was when we met, and if you were in that red dress it'd be like an image from the past," Santana commented.

"Same with you," Dani agreed.

Their waiter came and they ordered their drinks and food at the same time, knowing what they wanted already from having worked their so much. They talked about the Glee Reunion during most of their date night, and Dani deliberately kept their conversation away from the topic of her singing.

It was eight when they finished dinner, since it'd been pretty early when they left in the first place. Chad drove them back to their apartment, and they immediately found themselves in their bedroom.

Santana's mouth found Dani's and the latter moaned just at the contact. Santana grabbed the bottom rim of Dani's shirt and gracefully pulled it off of her, having to separate for only a moment to do so. Santana gently pushed her wife back and onto the bed, where she straddled her.

Dani moaned as Santana moved her lips to the spot on her neck that had always made her moan the most. After being together for many, many years, they knew each other's bodies better than their own, or anything else for that matter. Not only that, but their bodies still reacted to one another the same as they always had, and to Dani that was a sign that they would last forever. Not that she had any doubt whatsoever.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh eh before any of you complain, you'll get some smut in the next two chapters so don't worry :) <strong>

**I want to watch some Glee before bed so I'll cut this short!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review or a PM, and follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! Tweet me that you read this and I'll give you a follow back!**

**Goodnight my loves! Please review!**


	4. Four

**A/N: Long chapter :) Part one of the Glee Reunion :) Can't recall if I said it here before, or just on Twitter, because I write too much stuff, but... this story is NOT, I repeat, NOT tagged as a Quinn and Rachel pairing! It's tagged [Dani, Santana], Rachel, Quinn. I'm sorry to those of you who like Faberry. Seems I can't win no matter who I pair Quinn with. Can't please everyone, but this is a Dantana story so don't get too sad folks :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dani found herself up early feeling nervous. She and Santana were going to see people they hadn't seen in forever. Not to mention, their families. It was going to be crazy.<p>

She rolled over to face her wife, who was still sleeping lightly. She placed a gentle kiss on the edge of her lips, before wrapping her arms around Santana's naked body. She placed gentle kisses up and down her neck and along her jaw line. She had learned a long time ago that Santana loved to be woken up with feathery kisses and sweet, singsong words.

"Santana," she sang out quietly, placing another kiss on the edge of Santana's lips. "Santana..."

Santana moved slightly in her sleep, still wrapped firmly in Dani's embrace. "Mm," she muttered, her eyes still closed, cuddling herself into her wife. Dani chuckled.

"Babe, it's Saturday," Dani whispered out with a chuckle, holding the Latina close.

"Exactly, so you should let me lay here longer," Santana muttered, burying her face into Dani's boobs and getting a laugh from the latter.

"The Glee Reunion is today. It starts at noon," Dani reminded her wife, who just groaned and stayed exactly how she was. Dani didn't blame her, they usually treasured their time to lay in bed together on the weekends.

She felt a kiss placed on her right boob, and she bit her lip. Santana was really going to be this insistent on staying in bed. She was opening her mouth to tell her wife that it wouldn't work, but Santana's lips suddenly wrapped around her nipple, and a moan escaped her mouth instead of the words. Her nails dug into Santana's back, where they had been lightly placed.

"You're so damn stubborn, Santana," Dani moaned out, Santana sucking insistently on her nipple. One of the Latina's hands trailed up Dani's fair skin, leaving it feeling hot, up to her left boob, where she began to massage the nipple as she sucked the other one. Dani moaned again, her eyes squeezed shut as she felt something like a flame burning in between her legs.

"Do you want me to stop?" Santana asked as she released Dani's nipple. Dani, her eyes still squeezed shut, shook her head furiously. She knew that they had to get up, but she was too aroused now to tell Santana to stop. And she knew that their daughters would probably sleep in, because they hadn't gone to sleep until ten-thirty, which was hours past what they usually stayed up until. Plus, the bedroom was soundproof.

Santana trailed her lips up to Dani's neck, sucking on her pulse point and eliciting another moan from the blonde. Her other hand cupped Dani's right breast, so that now she was massaging both of them as she sucked at her neck. When Dani felt like she was going to moan again, she suddenly found Santana's lips on her own, catching the moan with her mouth. "Take me, Santana," Dani moaned out against her lips.

"How can I take you when you're already mine?" Santana stalled, her voice low, raspy and oh so sexy. Dani felt a tinge of frustration. Santana knew perfectly well what she meant.

"I _need_ you inside me," Dani corrected, and Santana's lips disappeared from where they'd been hovering next to hers. They moved back to her chest, kissing downward, and increasing the intensity of the fire in between Dani's thighs.

As Santana moved down her body, Dani's fingers scratched up hers and wound up tangled in her wife's hair by the time her head was level with Dani's core. "How bad do you need me inside you, babe?" Santana teasing voice came.

Dani's sexual frustration was at an ultimate high as she whimpered. "S-Santana..."

"How bad?' Santana repeated, more firmly than before. Her hard, low, raspy voice only turned Dani on even more.

"B-bad," she whimpered out. "P-please, Santana, baby—"

Just then, she felt Santana against her core and sighed in relief before feeling herself moving up to climax. When she reached it, she screamed out loud before lying still on the bed, breathing heavily. Her wife had never failed to have that affect on her, not in the whole fourteen years that they'd been together.

Santana wrapped her arms around her, placing light kisses on her neck and cheek as Dani came back down from her high. "I love you," Dani breathed out as she felt her breathing begin to level out.

"I love you too," Santana returned. "I'm never going to get over how you react when I do that to you, babe."

Dani found herself curling into her wife. "Me neither." She definitely didn't want to get up, now. In fact, she would like to just lay there for another couple of hours and get to the Glee Reunion a little late.

Santana was running her fingers through Dani's soft, blonde hair, while the latter laid there feeling oh so peaceful and in love, when both of their phones vibrated annoyingly from where they say on their side tables.

"Don't check it," Dani begged, curling further into her wife. She loved these moments. When they felt closed off from the rest of the world. It felt like back when they were in Paris or Florida. No work, no friends, no kids. Just them, in near perfect solitude.

"Baby, you know I have to," Santana told her softly, but she reached for the phone without much movement, which allowed Dani to stay curled up there. She loved that her wife did that. It was one of the thousands of little things that she loved about her, and would never stop loving about her. "It's from Rach."

"What'd she say?" Dani asked, her eyes still closed.

Santana began to read the message in her imitation voice of Rachel, which got a giggle out of Dani. "'Good morning, Santana! I'm sure that you remember that the Glee Reunion is today, but since I know you and your wife so well, I figure you're probably still laying in bed. Basically, get your asses out of bed, get them dressed, get your daughters dressed, shove some pancakes down your throats and get your lazy asses over here within the next hour and a half.'"

Dani laughed at the end of the message. "Looks like we have to get up now," she commented, but she didn't move from her position curled against her wife.

"Rachel can go—"

There was a knock on the door right before Santana could finish saying what she was going to say. "Mommy? Mami? Aren't we going to Rachel's today?" they heard Sofi's voice from the other side of the door. While it was soundproof one way, they had somehow made it so they could hear outside the room, which was good since they needed to hear if something was going wrong outside of their bedroom.

Santana eased herself away from her wife, grabbed a robe and slipped it on. She covered her naked body with it and went to the door, opening it. "Yes, Mommy and I will be out in a little while. Do you think you can make you and your sisters some cereal?"

"Sure," Sofi answered. Dani, who had been watching from her bed, closed her eyes again and sighed. She really didn't want to get up now. She felt like having one of those days that she and Santana used to have, naked days. The door closed again and Santana came over to the bed, grabbing her wife's hand and pulling her slightly.

"C'mon, we have to get up now," she said. Dani groaned, but let her wife pull her up out of her bed. Before they went to get dressed, though, she wrapped Santana in her arms once more. They held each other for just a moment, before separating to get dressed. "Someone is very clingy this morning."

Dani rolled her eyes. "As if you weren't being just as clingy before you screwed me."

"Aw, when you say it like that is sounds so vulgar," Santana said with a pout as she slipped on some underwear.

Dani flashed her wife an apologetic smile. "Before you made love to me," she corrected sweetly, and was rewarded with a wide smile from her wife.

When they were both dressed in skinny jeans and blouses, they moved into the bathroom to brush their teeth, fix their hair and do their makeup. Unfortunately, they didn't have time for a shower, together or separately.

When they came out of their bedroom, they had about forty minutes until they had to be at Rachel's. The actual reunion didn't start until twelve-thirty, but Dani and Santana had promised to come early to help Rachel set everything up. Plus, they wanted to be there already when everyone got there.

Their daughters were sleepily eating their breakfast at the table. "You girls slept a long time. Maybe we shouldn't let you stay up so late next time," Santana commented.

Sofi looked at her Mami defiantly. "_You_ slept just as long as _we_ did."

Dani and Santana locked knowing gazes, and Dani felt an amused smile playing on her face as she thought about what they had actually been doing that morning. "Touché, Sofi," Santana returned with a light laugh. She popped some bread in the toaster for her and Dani, while the latter went to the fridge to get some milk for them.

"What does touché mean?" Emma asked.

"It means like, 'you have a point'," Dani explained to their youngest as she poured her and her wife each a glass of milk. The toast came out of the toaster and Santana buttered it before they traded a slice of toast for a glass of milk. Dani loved how well she and Santana functioned together, even still with three kids.

The three girls began to ask Santana about who they were meeting, even though they'd been told multiple times, and Dani picked up her cell phone to call Chad.

They ended up getting out of the apartment a little later than they hoped, because they had to argue Leah into wearing a dress. Emma and Sofi were easy to convince, but for some reason Leah just hated dresses.

Which meant that they got to Rachel's at twelve-ten, which wasn't too late. They found themselves knocking on Rachel's door, and having Quinn answer it. "Hey, Q, didn't know you were coming early," Santana commented.

"Yeah. Lucky that I did, too, because you just missed ten minutes of setup," Quinn commented, looking between the two women, as if trying to find out why.

"It's hard getting three kids ready to go somewhere," Dani commented, not really lying at all, but knowing that they would've gotten out faster if they hadn't laid in bed so long. Her cheeks must've tinged a little red, though, because Quinn smirked at her knowingly. That definitely made her cheeks turn red.

"Well come in already," Rachel demanded. "I have to finish making these sandwiches. Dani, can you help me?"

"Sure," Dani replied, dropping her purse on Rachel's dining table. Rachel didn't live in the same, redone studio apartment that she used to live in. She had moved into a bigger place recently, even though she was still single and living alone. Not that she hadn't tried relationships, she'd actually dated a lot of people in the last ten years, but she claimed that none of them were right for her. Also, apparently, she had declared after her first time in New York that singing was her true love, so maybe that had something to do with it.

She began to help make the sandwiches, while Santana and Quinn talked and kept the girls busy. "So, did my text wake you up?"

"No," Dani answered, her cheeks still tinged pink.

"Did it get you out of bed at least?" Rachel asked.

"Nope. We read it and then we ignored it until Sofi knocked on our door," Dani commented with a shrug. "We needed some us time this morning. We only get mornings together on the weekends."

"Is that what you call morning sex now?" Rachel asked with an amused smirk. Dani's cheeks reddened again.

"_Rachel_," she said with a frown, glancing over at her daughters, who had definitely not heard anything.

"Calm down, Dani," Rachel said with a laugh. "Whatever, you weren't too late, so it's fine."

"Hey, that is not why we were late," Dani told her friend. "We spent fifteen minutes convincing Leah to wear a dress so that she would match her sisters."

Rachel glanced over at the three girls, who were all dressed in matching dresses, but in different colors. Sofi's was red, Leah's was purple and Emma's was pink. "Well, they look cute, so I guess it was worth it."

"Exactly," Dani said with a pleased smile. They finished up the last of the sandwiches just in time, because as soon as they moved them to the dining table, there was a knock on the door.

Dani rushed over to answer it, nervous to see who it was, but saw that it was just Kurt, Blaine and Marcus. Marcus, their eleven year old son, didn't look particularly more like one of them than the other, so no one really knew which one was the actual father. It brought up a fun debate sometimes.

"Hey, guys, come on in," Dani said, opening the door wider. Marcus immediately ran over to Sofi. The two of them went to the same school, even though Marcus was in sixth grade and Sofi was in fifth.

"The girls look adorable today," Kurt commented, smiling over at the girls.

Leah and Sofi both looked over at him and smiled, saying their thanks, and Emma ran up to him exclaiming, "Kurtie!"

"Hey there, little princess," he greeted, catching her and picking her up. "Have you gotten bigger?"

Emma giggled and shook her head. "You just saw me last weekend."

"Has it only been a week?" he asked, feigning confusion. Emma giggled again and nodded. "Wow, time sure goes by slowly when you're old," Kurt joked. All the adults in the room laughed, because it was quite the opposite.

"You're not old, daddy," Marcus piped up from across the room.

"Well thank you, Marcus," Kurt thanked him with a laugh, setting Emma down.

"How were all of your mornings?" Blaine asked around the room.

"Decent," Quinn answered, "I spent a little too much time this morning writing that stupid script that I need to have by next week."

"Yeah, my morning was just cleaning up my apartment a little bit. I think Dani and Santana had a little more of an eventful morning, though," Rachel commented, looking over at them with knowing looks. Dani felt her cheeks turn red again. It wasn't like this was new, she was used to their friends teasing them about having sex, but she always got so embarrassed anyway. She turned and grabbed her wife, burying her face in her neck. Santana laughed.

"Yes we did, but you guys aren't getting any details," Santana joked.

"We didn't ask for any," Quinn piped up quickly.

"Aw, come on Fabgay, you know you want to hear about it," Santana teased, and Dani turned again, so that she was facing everyone, but keeping her arms wrapped around her wife. Quinn shot Santana a glare.

"You might want to refrain from using that nickname today, Santana, or you might scare Puckerman away," Rachel teased, looking over at Quinn, who crossed her arms.

"Wait what?" Santana asked.

"Oh, I was going to tell you last night, but I forgot. Apparently, him and Quinn are dating now, and I only found out yesterday," Dani commented, looking pointedly at Quinn.

Quinn shrugged, and Santana exclaimed, "Whoa! We're back to this coupling? I feel like we must be back at the end of senior year. I thought you told me two years after that you never _really_ loved him?"

"I _didn't_," Quinn insisted. "And I don't _love_ him now. We're dating, we're trying something, alright? People don't fall in love in a couple of months."

Dani and Santana exchanged an amused glance. "They don't?" Dani asked pointedly.

Blaine waved his hand, piping up with, "Everything changes with you guys. You defy the rules of logic."

"We try," Santana joked, kissing her wife sweetly.

"Are you guys going to be this sappy all day?" Kurt asked, pretending to by agitated by it, but Dani and Santana knew better than to fall for it.

"I _told_ you that you're being weirdly clingy," Santana teased her wife, who rolled her eyes.

"Don't start, Santana," Dani grumbled.

"You two are always clingy," Quinn said with a shake of her head.

"Hey, if you were married to me, you'd be clingy, too," Santana told her cockily. Dani rolled her eyes again.

"Always so conceited," she teased.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. This time, Blaine went to the door to open it. "Hey, Britt. Hey Alex. And hello David." David was Brittany's and Alex's son.

"Hi Blaine!" David exclaimed excitedly. He was six years old, and he was the most excitable kid that Dani had ever seen. He ran inside and to the other kids, who were now sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Hey guys," Brittany greeted as she and Alex walked into the room. Alex was cool, he was nice and he was a dance teacher. He didn't work at Brittany's studio, though, because they had both thought that Brittany being the boss of him would be totally weird.

"Hey Britt. Hey Alex," Rachel greeted with a wave. "Come on in, there are sandwiches here if you're hungry."

"Hi Brittie!" Emma exclaimed from the other side of the room. Brittany gave her a sweet little wave that the little girl returned.

"How's the pregnancy going, Britt?" Kurt asked as Blaine closed the door behind the couple.

"Good. Alex and I actually have an announcement when everyone else gets here," Brittany told them with an excited smile.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Did you guys find out the sex of the baby?" Alex and Brittany smiled at her knowingly.

"Oh come on, now you have to tell us _now_!" Quinn exclaimed. Brittany just shook her head.

Alex said, "We figured it'd be more fun to tell everyone at once." Santana pouted, and Brittany finally gave in, "It's a girl!" Everyone cheered and clapped, and then the door bell rang again. Blaine opened it again, and Tina came in with someone else in tow.

"Look who I ran into outside!" she exclaimed, stepping in with Mercedes behind her. Santana pulled away from her wife to grab the darker girl in a hug. Mercedes squealed.

"Oh my gosh, Santana! It's been three years, I can't believe we haven't organized to meet somewhere!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"I know, it's been way too long," Santana agreed, pulling away from her friend and stepping back. They let Mercedes walk in, and it was just then that Dani noticed someone else was with her.

"Oh, you must be Anthony," Dani commented.

"Yes, that's me," Anthony answered. He was dark skinned, like Mercedes, and fairly good looking and muscular. "But you can call me Tony."

"You two are engaged, right?" Rachel asked. "Oh, by the way come in, and we have sandwiches if you're hungry."

"Yes, we are engaged," Mercedes answered with a grin, picking up a sandwich and taking a bite of it.

Suddenly, five kids ran over. "Who's that, Mommy?" Leah asked, pointing to Mercedes and Tony.

"That," Dani started, "is Mercedes, and her fiancée Tony. They live in California."

Mercedes set down her sandwich and approached the five kids, who were standing in a nervous huddle in between where Quinn was sitting and where Dani and Santana were standing.

She introduced herself to the kids and told Sofi and Marcus, the only two of the five that remembered her from the three years ago, that they looked like they must be graduating high school soon, and they both seriously insisted to her that they weren't. Dani, Santana, Kurt and Blaine chuckled at that conversation.

Tony spent that time introducing himself to the adults in the room, and by the time both of them were done, another knock came from the other side of the door.

It was Sam, who was just as blonde and big-lipped as ever, with a woman with light brown hair that Dani identified as Penny. "Whoa, are you Penny?" Tina asked suddenly. She had a look of surprise on her face, and Blaine had it too.

"Yes," Penny answered, confused.

"You were our school nurse in senior year," Blaine commented.

"Oh, right," Sam said.

"Wait, I heard about that... it actually lasted?" Rachel asked, before widening her eyes. "Oh, sorry, that came out wrong. It's just from what I heard, you guys had a rocky relationship."

"We broke up for a while, and got back together seven years ago," Penny explained. "We got married five years ago."

"We had our daughter three years ago," Sam commented, stepping forward to reveal a three year old girl hiding behind his legs. "This is Kate. Kate, these are some of my old friends."

Kate didn't say anything as she looked around at all of the adults who were giving her adoring smiles. She was blonde, like her dad, and was actually kind of adorable. Suddenly, Emma, being the sweet little girl she was, stepped out of the group of five kids and approached the other three year old.

"Hi! I'm three years old too! My name is Emma, but you can call me Em! Do you want to watch TV with us?" Emma asked, giving the little blonde a wide smile and extending her hand. Kate looked up at her mom, who nodded enthusiastically, and then took Emma's hand. Emma led her to the couch, and all the other kids followed.

"I'm having a hard time guessing whose kid that was," Sam commented, looking around. "Well, considering that four of you guys aren't married yet, that leaves Kurt and Blaine, Britt and..."

"Alex," Alex piped up.

"Britt and Alex. And then Santana and Dani," he said.

"She's ours," Santana said with a smile. "The three in dresses are ours."

"Oh, three? So you've pretty much got everyone beat," he commented.

"Well, to be fair, we've also been together the longest... not including Kurt and Blaine," Dani piped up. "Thirteen years married in June." She gave her wife a wide smile.

"Has it really been that long since your wedding? Man, it feels like it was yesterday," Sam commented.

"Seriously," Santana agreed with a nod.

"So the rest of the kids belong to..."

"Marcus, the older boy, is ours," Kurt piped up with a smile.

Brittany piped up, "The younger boy is ours."

"I could've guessed that with his blond hair," Sam said with a laugh.

"Him and Kate look like they could be siblings," Alex said with an amused smile.

Another knock, and Tina answered it to see Mike Chang and his wife, who looked less Asian than him. "Hey guys!" Mike exclaimed as he and his wife entered. "Whoa, are we last here?"

"No, we're still waiting on Puck, Artie and Sugar," Rachel piped up with an encouraging smile. "Come in, we have sandwiches if you're hungry."

"Oh okay," Mike said. "This is my wife, Erin, and our two kids, Mike Jr. and Andrea."

Mike Jr. looked to be about seven, and his sister was probably nine. Quinn said, "Aww, they're so cute!"

"Thank you," Erin and Mike said simultaneously with wide smiles.

"How long have you two been married?" Kurt asked.

"Don't try it, Lady Face. No one here has been married longer than you and Blaine, and besides you, no one here has been married longer than me and Dani," Santana piped up, knowing perfectly well that Kurt was trying to see if someone was married sometime in between Kurt and Blaine and Dani and Santana. Dani laughed at her wife and leaned into her further. This was nice.

Erin looked at her husband with confusion, and Dani didn't blame her. If she had just met Santana, she would be pretty confused by her too. "Um, we've been married ten years."

"Told you so, Kurt," Santana told the guy, sticking out her tongue. Kurt glared at her, and then looked back at the Asian couple with a smile.

"So, fourteen years and thirteen years?" Mike asked, looking between Kurt and Blaine and Dani and Santana.

"Thirteen for us in June," Dani answered.

"Fourteen for us in November," Blaine said.

"Right, right. Oh, and I see all of your guys' kids are over there," Mike commented, looking over at the group of kids on the couch. His own kids noticed, as well, and hurried over to join them in watching TV.

"Yep," Kurt said. "Oldest boy is ours."

"Youngest boy is ours," Brittany said, repeating what they had just repeated to Sam.

"The blonde girl is ours," Sam said.

"The three girls in dresses are ours," Santana said.

Mike gave her a weird look. "Wow, that surprises me. I mean, I knew you had kids, but who would've thought that the Santana Lopez would end up married with three kids?"

"No one thought we would see the day," Quinn commented with a laugh.

"Watch it, bitch, you're not even married," Santana snapped at the blonde, before biting her lip and glancing back at their kids to make sure none of them had heard her say bitch.

Dani stifled a laugh. None of the kids had heard them, because they seemed to be so engrossed in whatever cartoon they were watching on TV.

There was another knock on the door, and Artie rolled himself in, saying hi to everyone and introducing himself to everyone who didn't know him. Apparently, he was a minor director there, he told them.

Puck came in next, and everyone exchanged light greetings with him and then they all had a teasing conversation about him and Quinn, which the blonde just shrugged off.

The last knock on the door came, and Sugar came in with a very good looking guy, and that was coming from a raging lesbian. "Hello, hello everyone!" she exclaimed, her voice still sounding like it always had. "This is my husband, James!"

"Never thought I'd see the day that Sugar Motta would actually find someone that could deal with her voice," Santana muttered, but Dani heard her and elbowed her. Santana gave her a pout, but the blonde ignored it and turned back to the conversation.

"How long have you two been married for?" Kurt asked. "And, no, Santana, I'm not trying to compare it to our marriages."

"Three years," James answered, giving a smile that made Dani assume that he was some sort of male model. It made sense. From what she'd heard, Sugar was somewhat of a rich chick.

"And, this is our son, Leo," Sugar announced. Dani hadn't even noticed that she was carrying a little boy in her arms. He was probably two years old.

"Aw, he's adorable," Mercedes commented with a grin.

"I know," Sugar agreed. Santana rolled her eyes, and Dani just nudged her.

"Well... everyone is here now. So who wants some wine?" Santana piped up.

* * *

><p><strong>#introductions<strong>

**Lol uh I think I'll post a picture of my cheat sheet for who is married to who and has which kids. Even I forget... like, all the time... lol**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! Or a PM :) Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! Follow Dani at MsDaniTaylor and Santana at MsSantanaTaylor :) Tweet me that you read this for a follow back :)**

**NOTE: I will say once again, and probably not for the last time either, that I do not write much smut. I have never had sex, I don't claim to know anymore about than what I've read lol. So I apologize if my "sex scenes" are not what you would consider sex scenes.**

**Also, I know the word "screw" is kinda lame but I don't like to use the "F" word, because I don't like to use worse than like shit in my stories lol :P**

**Goodnight my lovelies! Check out my Twitter for the cheat sheet :) I'll post it probably in a few minutes :) Please review! (50th reviewer gets a shoutout)**


	5. Five

**A/N: Happy Super Bowl Sunday! I, clearly, have not been watching it. I did watch part of the halftime show, but it's continuing on as a I type this so, I clearly didn't finish watching it lol.**

**Shoutout to my 50th reviewer: dream2b428 :D Thank you all for reviewing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Santana took the liberty of pouring everyone wine, specifically herself. Dani refused, though, because she knew how easily she got tipsy and she did not want to end up tipsy or drunk around her daughters.<p>

Everyone spent the first hour or so talking about each other's lives and kids and stuff, snacking on sandwiches and sipping wine. The kids entertained themselves with TV, but as soon as some of them started getting restless, everyone knew it was time to switch to a new, child incorporative activity.

Rachel knew just what that was.

"Karaoke time!" she exclaimed. Santana did her routine of groaning at the activity, but Dani laughed and shook her head. Santana _loved_ karaoke, and frankly, Dani missed it.

"Scooch over kiddos, make room for us adults," Quinn teased them. Emma jumped up and into her Mami's arms, knowing that it would allow her to sit on her lap. The older kids, Marcus, Sofi, Andrea and Leah sat on the floor, while the other kids claimed laps. Since there was a couch and two loveseats, though, there was plenty of room for all of the adults.

"You're going first then, Rach," Dani told her. Rachel grinned, clearly not upset at all by that.

She decided to put them all in a reminiscing mood, apparently, because she sang some weird version of Go Your Own Way that she had supposedly sung in her junior year. After that, all of the former Glee kids got up to sing a song that they sang in high school. Santana sang Back To Black, during which her voice sounded extremely sexy and totally turned Dani on again, which was bad because they were going to be stuck at this reunion for the rest of the day.

Mercedes sang I Will Always Love You, Artie sang Never Going Back Again, Brittany sang Who Run The World (Girls), Tina sang Because You Loved Me, Mike sang some song about not being able to sing, Quinn sang Never Can Say Goodbye. Puck sang Fat Bottomed Girls, and Quinn sat through the whole thing shaking her head. Blaine sang Teenage Dream, and Kurt sang Defying Gravity. Sam sang some song that Dani hadn't ever heard, and Sugar didn't sing at all, which Santana seemed very grateful for.

After that, everyone who had been in Glee club somehow got almost everyone else to get up and sing. Dani went first, clearly already very comfortable with singing in front of others. She sang Crush, grinning at her wife the entire time.

"Mommy that sounded amazing!" Sofi exclaimed.

"Thanks, baby girl," Dani said with a chuckle, sitting back down on main couch next to her wife. They all managed to get Penny, Alex and Tony up there, but Erin and James refused to get up and sing.

Then, surprising both of her parents, Leah asked, "Can I sing something?"

"Sure, Leah," Santana said, giving her daughter a curious look. Neither Santana nor Dani had heard Leah sing before, so they didn't even know that she was interested in it.

She sang a Katy Perry song, and her voice was incredible. Literally every adult in the room dropped their jaw upon hearing it. "Wow, Leah, that was incredible," Dani told her daughter, who blushed a dark red and ran to her Mami, who handed Emma to Dani to take the eight ear old onto her lap with a chuckle.

"She takes after her mom," Rachel commented, looking very impressed and nodding at Dani, who smiled.

Karaoke went on a little longer, and then Rachel got up to make pasta for everyone, which was a lot of food, so Quinn and Dani got up to help her. "Not nervous anymore are you, Dani?"

"You were nervous?" Rachel asked her.

Dani shrugged. "A little I guess. I mean, I haven't talked to most of these people in a while. And no I'm not anymore. It doesn't feel like anything has changed, really, except all of these new people."

Quinn laughed loudly at that. "Now you know how we felt when you came along."

Dani rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well at least I'm not trying to chase any of these guys out of town and sabotaging their relationship," Dani said with a wink. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said with a light laugh.

"Rachel, can I help you guys make pasta?" Sofi asked, running up to them.

"Sure, Sofi," Rachel answered with a grin. Tina came up and offered to help as well, so Dani slipped out and went back over to one of the loveseats, which only Santana was occupying at the moment. All of the kids, aside from Sofi, were piled up on the floor watching cartoons again, and the adults were exchanging conversation.

Dani sat next to her wife and laid against her. Santana raised her arm and wrapped it around the blonde, who sighed contently.

Erin looked at them with a smile. "How long did you guys say you've been together?"

"Together? Fourteen years. Married? Almost thirteen," Santana answered.

"Wow, at thirty four years old? That's impressive," she commented. "How did you two meet?"

Dani glanced up at her Latina and smiled. "We met at this diner on Broadway where we were both working."

"Dani, Santana... why do I feel like I know you guys from somewhere?" James, Sugar's husband, asked, looking confused.

Dani bit her lip as she and her wife exchanged an amused glance. "Uh, about ten years ago I was pretty big in the music business. Three albums, world tour, was on TV or the radio pretty much every month for like two years straight. Santana was in a lot of those, but she's been acting in TV shows since then, too."

James blinked, looking absolutely star stuck. Dani suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. "Oh yeah, that's right. I remember, I think I saw you guys on your tour. You were really good."

"Thanks," Dani replied self-consciously. She wasn't used to people she knew looking at her like that, like she was famous. Which she wasn't anymore. Right?

"So why'd you stop singing?" Erin asked curiously.

"I had other dreams in my life. Namely, having kids," Dani answered with a shrug. "My last concert was a week after Sofi was born, and after that I just stopped. Wanted to focus on the other side of my life."

Santana smiled at her and kissed her lips sweetly for a moment.

"Oh, they're being sappy again," Kurt commented, leaving whatever conversation he'd been having with Brittany, Blaine, Alex and Puck.

"You know, Kurt, if you don't like the sappy, we can always go for something else," Dani piped up, before turning back to her wife and pressing their lips harder together, pushing her tongue into her mouth. Santana kissed her back just as hard.

Puck whooped and exclaimed, "Yeah, get some!"

All of the other adults laughed, and they heard Kurt say, "Okay, okay, I get it. Sappy is fine. You're going to corrupt the children."

Dani pulled away from her wife, both of them breathing heavily now, and looked down at the kids, who seemingly had only just started looking around at their mention. Dani wasn't worried about it.

"Damn," Santana commented, looking at Dani with wide eyes. "I was not expecting that."

Dani winked at her and then looked over at Kurt, whose face was red. She blew him a teasing kiss and he just shook his head. "You are impossible, Dani. You used to be such an angel," he joked.

"Kurt, have you met her wife?" Quinn called from the kitchen. "I'm sure it's hard for Dani to be an angel when she's married to a demon!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "You guys are crazy, this bitch has never been an angel."

"Would you stop saying things like that in front of the kids?" Kurt asked.

Leah and Emma looked up. "Saying what?"

"Nothing," Dani told them immediately.

"Pasta is ready!" Rachel called.

"Hey, kids, do you all wanna go into Rach's room and have your pasta in there watching TV on her flatscreen?" Quinn asked. The little kids nodded, and she handed them each a bowl of pasta before leading them to Rachel's bedroom.

Dani appreciated that, because now they could all talk freely.

All of the adults moved to sit around the large dining table by couple. All of the singles ended up sitting next to each other. That was Rachel, Tina and Artie.

They talked about all sorts of things, from jobs to family to memories and stories. Somehow, toward the end of dinner, the conversation turned back to Dani and Santana. Of course, they had already talked about every other couple so it only made sense.

"The last I saw you guys, you were at the height of your careers and featuring on every other talk show in the nation," Sam told them. Dani shrugged.

"On our third anniversary, we both kind of realized that we had other dreams other than fame," Dani told him.

"And which of you carried which daughter?" Tony asked curiously.

"I carried Sofi and Emma, Dani carried Leah," Santana replied.

"It's easy to tell that Dani carried Leah, she's practically her clone," Mercedes commented.

Dani laughed, but Mercedes wasn't wrong. Leah looked so much like her.

"How long after you guys met did you get together?" Erin wondered.

Dani bit back a grin as she looked at her wife, "Um, four days I think? Maybe three?"

Erin raised an eyebrow. "Wow."

"Yeah, two weeks after that we were in love, and at the end of 2013 we got engaged," Santana added.

"Just, don't question it. Everything changes when it comes to those two. They defy every law of logic and everything else," Rachel said.

"They are also the most sex addicted people in the world, just so you know," Kurt decided to pipe up.

"Easy to be addicted when you look like this," Santana said obviously, gesturing to her body.

"The wifey has a point," Dani agreed, glancing at Santana's body and feeling her skin heat up again. That one round earlier was not enough to feed her need, and she had a feeling that she and Santana would be having a few more that night.

"Dude, you're like screwing her with your eyes," Puck told her.

Dani looked away from her wife and over at Puck. "Maybe I was," she said, cocking an eyebrow at the guy.

"Dani, I'm worried about you," Quinn said suddenly. "You're acting more and more like Santana by the minute."

"Hey, I'm just _really_ comfortable with my sexuality," Dani said, smirking. That got a laugh out of Santana and the others.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that Figgins knows someone that can help you with your sex addiction," Mike commented with a laugh. All of the former Glee kids laughed, but Dani didn't get it. She just looked at her wife with a confused expression.

"He was our principal. Extremely religious. One time Shue accidentally sent a sexual, drunk dial to Sue, and she played it over the intercom. Figgins offered to talk to his pastor about his sex addiction," she explained with another laugh. Dani just rolled her eyes. Some of these things just weren't as funny when they were explained to her.

Their conversation veered back to high school, and it stayed around there until a sleepy Emma walked into the room. "Mommy, I'm tired," she said, approaching Dani, who grabbed her phone and looked at the time. Eight.

"Aw, we've got to be heading home soon anyway, baby," she said to her daughter, standing and picking her up.

A chorus of "Aww"s came from around the dining table as Santana stood up as well. The Latina turned to everyone. "We all have to keep in touch this time, alright?"

"Definitely!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Q, can you make sure that everyone gets our number?" Dani asked as Santana headed to Rachel's room to collect their other two children.

"Yep," Quinn answered with a smile. "See you guys later."

"Don't forget, Q, you have to let us come over and see your scripts," Emma told the blonde, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"I'll work something out with your moms, okay?" Quinn said with a smile. Emma nodded in agreement as Santana came back with their other two daughters.

"See you all later!"

A chorus of goodbyes as Santana and Dani left the apartment with their kids. Dani dialed Chad quickly, glad that he would be at his apartment, which wasn't too far from this apartment.

He showed up just a few minutes after the family reached the bottom floor of the complex. They piled into the car and sat silently for the ride home. When they got there, they waved to Chad and bid him a goodnight before heading up to the penthouse.

They put their sleepy daughters to bed and then retreated to their room.

Santana went to use the bathroom, so Dani locked the bedroom door and stripped of her clothes. When Santana walked out of the bathroom, she visibly swallowed and looked at her wife with wide eyes. Dani approached her slowly, and pressed her lips hard against Santana's, biting her lip slightly as she did so.

Santana moaned instantly. Dani pulled away a bit, grabbing her wife's shirt and slowly pulling it off of her. "Gosh, I've been waiting all day to do this to you," she whispered out hotly against Santana's lips. She felt and saw Santana shiver at the words, and hurried to help Dani get rid of her clothes.

When Santana was naked, Dani brought her hands up to her breasts, squeezing them as she pushed her over to the bed. She pushed her down so that she was straddling her. Her lips moved down from Santana's and to her breasts. Santana moaned.

"You're so hot, babe," Dani whispered out as she licked around Santana's nipple. "So _damn_ sexy." She finally pulled Santana's nipple into her mouth, getting a loud, abrupt moan from her. Feeling successful, she let the nipple go and moved over to the other one, teasing it by licking around it before pulling it into her mouth as she'd done with the other.

The sexual tension had been building all day. Santana's skin was so hot, as was Dani's, and she knew that soon, Santana would be begging her to go further. Dani actually loved it when Santana begged, because it was so sexy.

She let go of Santana's nipple and moved down to lick over Santana's tasty abs. Dani _loved_ her wife's abs. They weren't particularly prominent, but they were prominent enough for Dani to pay extra attention to them.

"Dani..." Santana moaned out, her hands gripping Dani's blonde hair forcefully.

Dani ignored her and continued to mess with her abs, before moving a little further down to lick along her thighs, getting impossibly close to her core, and yet staying far away at the same time. It drove Santana crazy.

"Dani," Santana whimpered. "D-Dani..."

"Maybe if you ask really nicely," Dani whispered out, feeling Santana's skin get impossibly hotter.

"_Please_," Santana whimpered out, but Dani just kept licking along her thighs. "Dani, p-please s-screw me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I heard you?" Dani said in a low voice.

"Please, s-screw me Dani! Make love to me, _p-please_," Santana forced out, her voice now barely a whimper.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Dani reasoned teasingly, before finally giving her wife what she wanted. She felt Santana trembling under her, moaning louder and louder until she let out a sort of scream that signified her climax.

Dani moved so that her face was now level with Santana's, and not with her core. She wrapped her arms around her wife's still trembling body, bringing one hand up to dark, silky hair and running her fingers through it. She did that the whole time that her wife was coming down from her high.

She finally reached normal breathing level, and whispered out, "I don't understand how you can do that to me."

"A lot of practice," Dani whispered back, her voice now sweet rather than sexy. She gave her wife a soft kiss on the cheek. "Seriously, I was waiting for that all day."

"Me too," Santana admitted, kissing Dani softly on the lips.

"I love you, Santana," Dani told her in a soft, quiet voice.

"I love you, too, Dani."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, my sex scenes are getting more sexy. I'm turning to the dark side.<strong>

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday loves, I have a horrible cold and it was really bad last night. Today I took some decongestants and I'm feeling a lot better :)**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a sweet lil review :) Or feel free to PM me :) Yesterday I got the bestest PM ever (or, one of the bestest) that so totally made my day and you know who you are so thanks again for making my day haha ^.^**

**ALSO follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! PLEASE! I love talking to you guys! Seriously, most of the people I talk to on a regular basis on there I met through When Dreams Come True. ALSO you can follow Dani at MsDaniTaylor and Santana at MsSantanaTaylor :)))**

**Goodnight my loves! Oh ugh I feel like I forgot to say something. Uhm uhm uhm idk why does this always happen to me lol.**

**PS if you read NLMG and you read my update on Friday that had an awkward typo that said "eyes" instead of "abs"... lol yeah, I fixed it and it says abs now. That got pointed out to me on Twitter and I so totally threw like a mini fit about it because that's just so awkward omg I need to read more carefully lol.**

**Sorry for all that unnecessary talking (typing lol) :P Goodnight my Dreamers! Please review!**


	6. Six

**A/N: This will be the first chapter I post without rereading since New Things. Forgive mistakes. I feel like shit, I wanna just go have some strawberries or something and then take some medicine and watch Glee and then sleep.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Dani felt something soft pressing against her neck, and her eyes flickered open as her body tensed. They were just Santana's lips, though, and she sighed as she relaxed again. "Good morning," she heard her wife whisper behind her.<p>

"Mm," Dani responded sleepily. All of the activities from the previous day, both in bed and out of bed, had her still feeling tired. She scooted backwards, burying herself further into the bed and against her wife. Santana chuckled behind her.

"Rachel called you," Santana commented. "An hour ago."

"Mm?" Dani hummed in question, knowing that her wife would understand it, even if it wasn't words.

"Well, you didn't pick up, so she called me. She said that she and Quinn want to go to lunch with you tomorrow," Santana said.

"Mm," Dani muttered in response, not interested in thinking about tomorrow. As much as she loved spending time with her youngest daughter, she hated that during the week days she had to wait until the evening to see her wife.

"I told her you'd text her later," Santana said, wrapping her arms around the blonde and holding her tightly against her.

"M'kay," Dani said, sighing again as she relaxed completely against the love of her life. "Did she say why she wants to have lunch with me?"

"No," Santana replied.

"Eh, okay. I'll text her later. Right now I want to get my cuddles on," Dani declared, turning over so that she was facing Santana, and snuggling into her.

"Babe, you realize it's almost noon, right?"

Dani just hummed in response, but then she said, "It's not my fault that you wore me out last night."

After their first round, they'd had more than a few more, and Dani knew that as soon as she got up, she'd be more than a little sore. Santana smirked. "Well, it's not my fault that your body reacts to me the way it does."

Dani smirked as well, snuggling impossibly closer to her wife. She placed a light kiss in between her two exposed breasts, feeling content. Santana immediately shivered, and Dani smiled successfully. She trailed a few of her fingers up and down Santana's belly and over her abs. "Your skin is so beautiful and soft."

Santana let out a sigh at Dani's touch. "So is yours," she whispered out, her fingers suddenly dancing across Dani's back.

"Mami! Mommy! Emma took my book!" came an angry voice that could only be coming from Sofi.

"And there goes our quiet morning," Santana whispered with a chuckle, placing a sweet good morning kiss on her wife's lips before they both climbed out of bed.

They both tossed on some pajamas, and then left their bedroom. Sofi was fuming as she waited for her moms to come out, and when they did, she immediately began to rant about Emma taking her book.

The girls didn't fight very often, but Dani was worried that as Sofi got older, they would all end up fighting more. She knew that Santana had the same fears.

Dani sighed and walked around Sofi to get to Emma's room. She knocked on the door. "Emma?'

"I didn't take her book!" Emma yelled back.

"Can I come in?" Dani asked. There was no response, so Dani walked in the bedroom to see Emma sitting on her bed pouting. Sofi stormed in after her, and Santana followed suit.

They spent about fifteen minutes sorting out the problem, and then when both of the girls were no longer fighting, they got Leah out of her room and everyone into the dining room for breakfast.

"What does everyone want?" Dani asked their daughters.

"Pancakes!" came the chorus. Dani exchanged an amused look with Santana. Their daughters _loved_ their pancakes.

"Only if you three promise not to fight for the rest of the day. Mommy and I want a quiet day today, okay?" Santana compromised. They got three nods, and then they started on making the pancakes.

In the middle of their pancake making, Dani's phone started ringing from where she left it in the bedroom. Huffing, she rushed in and grabbed it, answering it without looking at the caller to make sure that she didn't miss it.

"Hello, Dani!" came Rachel's voice.

"Hey, Rach. What's up, I'm trying to help Santana make breakfast," Dani said, walking back into the kitchen and trying to help Santana while on the phone.

"I'll be quick. Can you do lunch with me and Quinn tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"Why?" Dani asked, curious.

"We have to discuss something important with you," Rachel answered vaguely.

"Well, I have Emma tomorrow, like always," Dani said.

"Kurt said he can watch her for a couple hours during his lunch break," Rachel piped up.

Dani glanced at her wife and then at her daughters. "Okay sure."

"Great! I'll let you get back to making your extremely late breakfast," Rachel said teasingly.

"See you, Rach," Dani said, ignoring Rachel's implication. She hung up and set her phone down. "Apparently, Rachel and Quinn have something 'important' they have to discuss with me."

"That can't be good," Santana said with a laugh. Dani smirked.

"Oh well, Kurt apparently said that Emma can stay with him for a couple of hours," Dani informed her wife.

"Why?" Emma called.

"Because Mommy's going to be busy for those couple of hours," Dani called back to her.

"Okay," Emma returned, not sounding too concerned about it.

"That's nice of him," Santana commented, but something in her voice gave Dani a weird sense that she was in on whatever Rach was going to talk to Dani about.

Dani quirked an eyebrow up at the Latina. "What is it?"

"What's what?"

"What are you not telling me?" Dani asked.

"Nothing," Santana insisted, giving Dani an innocent smile, but the blonde read right through it as she picked up the plate of finished pancakes.

"Santana, fourteen years is long enough for me to be able to tell when you're lying," she said pointedly, bringing the pancakes to the table, where her daughters immediately began to grab them. Dani and Santana sat down just in time to grab the last four before their daughters could steal them.

Santana shrugged. "Rach will tell you tomorrow. No need for me to say anything."

"Santana Lopez-Taylor—"

"Chill," Santana said with a laugh. "They just want to talk to you about life and stuff. Trust me, it'll be fine."

Dani looked at her suspiciously. "Alright," she muttered.

The rest of the day was quiet, just like Santana had compromised with the girls, who spent the day playing in their rooms and watching TV. Santana and Dani spent most of their day in their room. Dani helped her run lines some, and then they just laid around talking. There was never a dull moment in their conversation, just one more thing she loved about Santana.

Eventually, while they were laying on their bed, facing each other but not pressed together, Santana said to her, "So, I found something hidden at the bottom of one of your dresser drawers the other day."

Dani bit her lip. She knew what it was.

Ever since she stopped singing, she had convinced herself that she had moved on, and that part of her life was behind her. But recently, she'd felt her creative senses tingling, and she'd been pouring out all of these amazing lyrics onto a pad of paper, that she had shoved under her jeans in her jean drawer of her dresser. Santana rolled over and pulled it out of her side table drawer. She dropped it carefully in between them. "I read some of them. They're really good."

"Thanks," Dani said stiffly. She knew where this conversation was going, and now she also know what Quinn and Rachel wanted to talk to her about. Singing.

"Babe, I know you want to start singing again," Santana started.

Dani cut her off. "Santana—"

Santana cut her off right back. "Dani! Please let me talk for a second." Dani pursed her lips together, but didn't say anything in argument. "When we had Sofi, you said you'd drop singing for a while. Then we had Leah, and you said, well maybe a little longer. Then we had Emma, and ever since then you've been insistent that you won't be singing again."

Dani waited for her to continue.

"You are an amazing wife, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else in this entire world. You are an amazing mother, too. You were born to be those girls' mother. But I know that you were also born to sing, babe. As if it wasn't clear ten years ago, your voice moves people. It deserves to be heard. Plus, what better way to inspire our girls than proving that you can be successful even with three kids?" Santana asked.

"You're successful with three kids," Dani pointed out, her voice tight. Sure, maybe she wanted to sing a little bit, but she had responsibilities.

"Being an actress is a lot different than being a singer, Dani," Santana told her softly.

Dani lowered her gaze.

"I don't want to bother you with it today. Just think about it. And I know that now you know what Q and Rach wanna talk to you about, but please don't back out, alright?" Santana asked.

Dani nodded.

Santana moved the notebook back to her side table, and then she scooted herself closer to Dani. Dani let her snake her arms around her waist. Finding herself unable to resist, the blonde slid her own arms around Santana's waist. She finally met her eyes again. Santana gave her a sweet smile.

Dani pulled her wife closer and buried her face in her neck. Whispering against the tan skin, she muttered, "I love you, Santana."

"I hope so," Santana responded with a chuckle.

Dani laughed and then melted in the Latina's arms. She suddenly felt really tired, and her eyes drooped closed. Before she knew it, she was out.

When she woke up, she was alone. Sighing, she pulled herself up and glanced at the time on her phone. It'd just been an hour. She heard some noise in the kitchen and guessed that Santana was making dinner. The blonde smiled as she pulled herself up, stretched, and left her room.

She was right, Santana was talking animatedly on the phone as she sautéed something on the stove. By the conversation, she guessed that it was Kurt. Dani snuck up behind her and snaked her arms around her waist. The Latina jumped at first, but then practically melted in her arms.

As Santana continued to talk on the phone, Dani placed feathery kisses on her neck. She started to get a little bored with that, and found her tongue sneaking out and running softly over Santana's skin. As soon as she did, Santana choked on whatever she was saying.

"U-uh, Kurt. I gotta go. Yeah sorry. I'll call you back tomorrow on my w-way to work tomorrow," Santana stammered. "Yeah. B-bye."

She hung up and set down the phone, before rolling her head back slightly. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"Having dinner," Dani answered, nipping at Santana's neck, and licking over the spot afterward. Santana made a small moan sound.

"Well maybe you can have some of this for dessert, love, because I'm already making dinner," Santana managed to get out in a teasing voice. She turned in Dani's arm, stopping the licking at her neck, and instead grabbed Dani's lips with her own.

They shared a hot kiss, full of tongue and teeth, and then Santana pulled back and kissed Dani on the nose.

"Dessert."

"Damn tease," Dani grumbled, crossing her arms.

"You know, it feels like we haven't aged at all since like twenty-four or so," Santana mused.

Dani smirked. "Sexually, we haven't," she reminded her wife, before then getting a softer, more serious look on her face. "But we actually have changed a lot, if you really think about it. We got so much more mature."

"I guess you're right. In some ways. Obviously when we get around friends, that maturity level goes down some," Santana countered.

"Well yes. But having kids has to make use more mature in a lot of other ways," Dani pointed out.

"Dinner is ready," Santana announced as she turned off the burner on the stove. Dani gave her a peck on the lips and went to get their girls from their rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :)<strong>

**Goodnight. I hope you all are feeling better than I am right now :)**


	7. Seven

**A/N: So sorry for the delay! I was gone/busy all weekend, went to LA with my family for the weekend ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

**IF YOU ARE YASMIN READ TO THE BOTTOM OF THE A/N!**

* * *

><p>Dani dropped Emma off at Kurt's at around noon, and then found herself driving to the Spotlight Diner again, where Quinn and Rachel had decided they should have lunch. She wasn't particularly excited about the conversation that they would be having, but she would hear them out. They were her best friends, after all.<p>

She ended up being the first of the three to arrive, so she got them a table and started scanning over the menu to see if anything had changed. There were a few new additions to it, but that was really it. The place was exactly the same as it had been eight years earlier.

Rachel and Quinn came in a few minutes later, talking animatedly about something. They spotted Dani and joined her at the table. "Hey, Dani! How's your day going?"

"Fine," Dani answered with a shrug. "How's yours?"

"Pretty good," Rachel replied.

"I'm still working on that freaking script," Quinn muttered. Usually, the other blonde loved her job, but she hated working on such a strict deadline.

Rachel nodded, "I had to pry her away from her computer to come here."

"Speaking of which, why did we set this up?" Dani asked, hoping that she sounded curious and not like she actually already knew.

Rachel and Quinn exchanged nervous glances. "Dani... you need to go back into the studio."

"Why?" Dani asked, crossing her arms and pretty much giving away the fact that she had known what was going to be discussed.

"Did Santana tell you that's what we were talking about?" Rachel asked with a sigh.

"You really don't think she can lie to me, do you?"

Quinn scowled at Rachel. "I _told_ you. Dani's got Santana wrapped around her finger."

Dani couldn't help but smirk. It was true. Of course, she was a little wrapped around Santana's finger as well. How could anyone blame them, though? They were married, after all.

"Nevertheless," Rachel continued, "we really want you to consider this Dani. Quinn and I have it all worked out. I know you think that you have too many other obligations—"

"I do," Dani interrupted.

"No, you don't, Dani. You have two," Quinn argued, "taking care of Emma while Santana's at work, and being home with your family when they're home at around five."

"It's more work than it sounds," Dani lied, not sure why she was making excuses to not going back into the studio. As she let her mind think about it for a moment, she sounded very far into denial about wanting to go back to singing. She did, she really did, but she didn't want to admit it. She had made a decision all those years ago, and she wouldn't change it for the world.

But maybe now was her chance to get back into the business. "Dani, think about it. Joshua would take you back in a heartbeat, and so would Sebastian. Have your recording sessions from one to five, or in the morning. Emma is a sweet little girl, I'm sure she would sit quietly somewhere in the studio while you recorded, coloring or something. Sometimes she can stay with some of us, too," Rachel pointed out.

Dani lowered her eyes, and before anyone could say anything else, a waiter approached them and took their lunch and drink orders before announcing that they would be right out.

When he left, Quinn picked up the conversation. "You don't have to go crazy, Dani. You can record some, maybe let out a single or another album, but you don't have to go to all of the interviews or talk shows. You don't have to do another, huge world tour. But we all think it would be really good for you to start singing again."

"Who is this 'you all'?" Dani asked, curious as to who else was behind this plan.

"Us, Kurt, Blaine, Britt. Santana," Quinn listed.

"Santana loves you more than anything else in the world, Dani. She'll support you no matter what you decide. And so will we. But we all know you want to sing again. You want to be back in the spotlight, and let's face it, that's where you belong," Rachel explained.

"Have you looked yourself up recently?" Quinn asked, when Dani said nothing in response to Rachel. "People are still obsessed with you and your music, and it's been ten years. They're just waiting for you to come back out of your bubble and write again. You're thirty-four, Dani. While that may be ten years older than you were when you last performed, you're not old. You're still in your prime. Live it like you should."

Dani sighed as the waiter brought them their food and drinks. Quinn and Rachel were right. She shouldn't be holding herself back in this denial she was in. She belonged in that studio. She belonged in the spotlight, on stage, at public events. Not that she didn't belong with her family. Her family would always come first. But frankly, it would do more for her family if she was back in the studio. More income, for one thing. Santana was raking in a lot of cash still, but not near as much as they had made when they were singing too. Plus, like Santana had said the previous day, what better way to show her daughters how to succeed without showing them that it can be done, even at thirty-four with three kids to take care of.

"Dani?" Rachel asked, giving her a look of concern. She must've zoned out, she realized.

"You're right," Dani answered with a shrug. "I've just always thought that I was done with that part of my life. That I had moved on, that I had other obligations. And I do, but I shouldn't have to still give up such a big part of _me_. I'm a singer at heart, along with a wife and a mother. I can't really be me unless I am all three of those things."

Rachel and Quinn exchanged successful smiles. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to call Joshua and Sebastian up," Dani answered.

That was exactly what she did while Chad was driving her back over to Kurt's to pick up Emma. "Dani! To what do I owe this pleasure?" came Joshua's voice.

"You don't suppose that you have a little space to sign an old friend, do you?" Dani asked. There was a shocked pause, and then Joshua laughed excitedly.

"Always a spot here for you, Dani. Can we meet tomorrow and work it all out?" he asked, and Dani could hear the grin in his voice.

"Definitely. What time?"

"Noon?"

"Sure, if I can bring Emma with me," Dani agreed.

"Of course, you know I love that little girl," he agreed. "I'll see you then!"

"See you," Dani agreed.

Next, she found herself dialing Sebastian. "Hey, Dani. What's up?"

"On a scale of one to ten, how busy are you with your clients?" Dani mused, smiling to herself.

"Four," Sebastian answered. "None of them are really good enough to be anywhere."

Dani bit back a grin. "Well, how about signing a contract with someone guaranteed to have at least a little more popularity."

"Depends on who we're talking about," Sebastian returned, sounding as though he wasn't sure if he was understanding this right.

"Me, of course!" Dani exclaimed.

An excited laugh echoed from the other side of the phone. "Yes! Yes! I knew you'd come around eventually. When do you want to meet to sign?"

"Wednesday? I'm meeting Joshua tomorrow," Dani answered.

"Perfect! See you then!"

Dani heard the call end and locked her phone as she slipped it into her purse. Sighing, she smiled at Chad as they stopped in front of Kurt's apartment building. "Be right back," she said.

"Dani," Chad started suddenly, stopping Dani, "you look a lot happier already."

Dani gave him a wide smile, before turning again and taking the elevator to one of the higher floors in the building. She found Kurt's apartment without paying much attention, and knocked on the door.

Kurt opened it and smiled at Dani. "How was lunch?" he asked, as the blonde walked into the apartment.

"It was great. I'm assuming you were in on the plan?" Dani asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course," Kurt answered with a smile. "So? What happened?"

"I have a meeting with Joshua tomorrow and Sebastian on Wednesday. Both are happy to have me back, I think," Dani answered with a smile.

Kurt grinned. "Of course they are! You're an angel!"

Dani quirked an eyebrow up at him. "I thought you said I wasn't an angel anymore."

"Whatever," Kurt shrugged off, waving his hand. Suddenly, a little girl full of energy ran into the room.

"Mommy! Kurt and I made cupcakes!" she exclaimed with a grin, grabbing her mom's hand and pulling her toward the kitchen.

"Ooh, I hope I get one," Dani said pointedly, smiling widely. She was in a phenomenal mood. She was really, really glad that Rachel and Quinn had said all those things to her, because they were so true. And maybe this would be the rebirth of something amazing.

"Of course you get one, Mommy!" Emma exclaimed as they entered the kitchen and she pointed to the plate of chocolate cupcakes. "Kurite and I made one special for you!" She climbed up onto a step stool and pointed at the one with a music note on it.

Dani picked it up and give a knowing smile to Kurt, before grinning down at her daughter. "I love it! Is it okay if I ruin the beautiful picture though and eat it? It looks delicious."

Emma giggled. "Of course! That's what cupcakes are for, Mommy!"

Dani dramatically took a bite of the cupcake as her daughter laughed at her. Dani swallowed it and smiled. She loved being a mom.

Later in the day, Dani and Emma were curled up on the couch watching Snow White, when Santana, Sofi and Leah got home.

"Mommy! My class gets to go on a field trip to Broadway!" Leah exclaimed with a grin as she ran inside and into the living room.

"That's awesome, baby girl. Is it your music class?" Dani asked. Leah nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, before running into her room to drop her backpack.

"Anything interesting happen to you at school today, Sofi?" Dani asked.

Sofi shook her head and shrugged. "Not really," she answered, before going to drop her own backpack in her room.

Dani stood up from the couch, leaving her youngest daughter curled up in a blanket. She embraced her wife, and whispered to her, "I called Joshua and Sebastian today."

Santana pulled away from her, leaving her hands on her waist, and grinned. "Seriously?"

Dani felt herself blush as she nodded. "I had to. Rachel and Quinn made it so clear to me how I could do it. I'm actually really excited."

"Me too," Santana exclaimed with a grin.

Dani pulled Santana into a hug again, marveling still at how soft her hugs were. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I'm always here for you, babe. We are married, after all," she joked with a laugh.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Santana pulled back and placed a sweet kiss on Dani's lips. "We should celebrate with some champagne."

So they made dinner for their family, and then gave the little girls some non alcohol sparkling cider and while they poured themselves some champagne. The girls didn't really know why they were celebrating, but they were happy because they got to toast, and who doesn't love clinking plastic glasses together.

* * *

><p><strong>Plastic toasts. The best. LOL.<strong>

**First mention of a rebirth #winning**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a review, or a PM :) Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :) I tweet all of my updates, as well as writing progress and when I will/won't be updating. Also, if you tweet me about my Fanfic, I'll follow you back bbys :)**

**HELLO YASMIN! I feel so bad because I've been meaning to say something here to you, but I kept forgetting! I love your reviews, they make me smile :) Also, about what you suggested with a one shot, I'm thinking about having a story on here just for WDCT/Rebirth random one shots that tie into the story hehe :D (PS, I have a friend with your name, but it's spelled Yasemin lol)**

**Goodnight my loves! Please review!**


	8. Eight

**A/N: Sorry it's short!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Emma asked as she came out of her room, dressed in bright yellow leggings and a blue t-shirt. Dani shook her head, leading her daughter back in her room and giving her an orange dress to put on instead of the t-shirt.<p>

"We are going to a meeting," Dani answered. They were going to be running late it if they didn't hurry to get to the studio. Chad was already waiting for them downstairs.

"What kind of meeting? Like the boring ones that Kurtie has to go to?" Emma asked with a frown as she slipped on her shoes.

"Sort of," Dani answered, grabbing her daughter's hand and leading her out of the apartment. She locked the door behind her and then they hopped into the elevator.

"What's it for?" Emma wondered. Dani squatted down in front of her daughter.

"I am going to start singing again baby girl," she told her youngest daughter with a smile.

"Like, on a big stage?" Emma asked, her eyes wide. Dani nodded her confirmation. "Whoa! That's so cool!"

The elevator door opened, so Dani scooped up her daughter and hurried outside, where Chad was waiting with the door open. "Thanks, Chad."

"I do get paid for this," Chad said with a light laugh. He closed to door after Emma and Dani were in the car, and then went around to the driver's seat and got in. Dani made sure that her daughter was all buckled in.

"So why do we have to go to a meeting just because you're going to be singing?" Emma asked, not understanding.

"Well, I have to record my music in a studio before I can perform it on stage. So, I have to go to this meeting to set up the studio stuff. Then, a few times a week, you get to come with me to the studio while I record music," Dani told her daughter carefully.

"Okay," Emma said indifferently.

They pulled up to the building and Dani sighed. She hadn't been there in forever. It seriously felt like she had gone back in time. "We shouldn't be more than an hour, Chad," Dani said, and Chad nodded that he understood. "C'mon, Em, let's go."

"This is a big building, Mommy," Emma said, looking up at the really tall building as they walked. It wasn't much bigger than their apartment complex really, but it was rather large.

"It is, isn't it?" Dani asked, holding her daughter's hand tightly as they squeezed through a group of people and then entered the building. As she headed toward the elevators, she remembered all those years ago when she came in feeling so inferior and having no idea where the hell she was supposed to go. Also, when she stared at the elevators for like five minutes before braving them. She was so glad to have gotten over that fear.

They entered the elevator, and Emma looked up at her mom. "What floor, Mommy?"

"Five," Dani answered. Going up this elevator was drilled into her like clockwork. She would never forget it.

They stepped off the elevator in the secretary's room. It was redecorated, and there was a new secretary behind the desk, to Dani's relief. Isabelle, the old secretary, had always freaked her out with all her staring.

"Name?" the secretary asked, sounding bored. She was probably thirty or so.

"Dani Lopez-Taylor," Dani answered. The secretary tapped some things onto her keyboard.

"Go on in. It's the door—"

"I know, thanks," Dani said with a smile, stepping through the door with Emma right behind her. She found Joshua's door with ease and knocked.

It swung open only a minute or so later, revealing a smiling Joshua. "Dani! Come on in! Oh, and Miss Emma. I think I met you a year ago or so."

Emma, who probably didn't remember, gave him a sweet smile and a wave as she followed her Mommy in. Emma was never really shy. Like... ever. It was a little scary, if Dani was honest, because she felt like Emma might trust people too quickly. "Hey, Joshua."

"How are things?" he asked her as they had a seat. Emma sat down in the seat across from Joshua's, next to her mom's, looking curious.

"Pretty good. I would say same as always, but clearly not," Dani said with a wide smile. She looked around the office. Too long. It'd been too long since she'd been in here. She should have been back in here at least two years ago.

"Well, I'm really excited to have you back on board! Truthfully, you were my studio's biggest success. So, what are you looking for here? Single? Album?" Joshua asked.

"What's an album?" Emma asked.

"It's like a collection of pieces of art... like, music or pictures," Dani told her daughter. "But we're talking about music."

"She's adorable," Joshua commented with a smile.

Emma gave him a smile. "Thank you!"

After another moment of fawning over the three year old, Dani looked back at Joshua and said, "I'd say a single, but I know once I start I'm not going to be able to stop."

"You can always do an album after," Joshua reminded her.

Dani shrugged. "Why have two contracts? I know I'm going to do an album, so we might as well start with the album."

"Okay. So, any chance Santana will be featuring? I'm just wondering, it doesn't have to be in your contract. It was nice when both of you were in here," Joshua commented as he searched his desk for some papers.

"I haven't asked her yet, but I hope she will. Our voices go pretty well together," Dani said with a smile.

"I'll say," Joshua said in agreement as he found the right paper and slide it across the desk to Dani with a pen. "Feel free to read it over."

Dani scanned the contract over, and then signed on the dotted line. She felt a sense of rebirth. An old part of her life coming back. And she loved the feeling.

"Let's get lunch, Mommy!" Emma suggested as they walked back out of the building. Dani's eyes scanned the side of the road until they spotted Chad's car.

"What sounds good?" Dani asked, picking the little girl up and heading toward the car.

"Sushi!" Emma exclaimed.

"Sushi it is then!" Dani said with a wide smile. They got in the car, and Dani said to Chad, "Can we stop by a sushi place?"

They ordered the sushi takeout, so they could go home and eat it. Also, Emma's "sushi" wasn't actually raw fish. It was those California roll things, but Emma loved them. Santana had been the one that said she didn't think that the girls should be eating raw fish until they were older, and Dani had agreed.

They got home and popped in a movie before cuddling on the couch with a big blanket and a bunch of pillows and their sushi. "It's so good," Emma said, stuffing one of the big rolls into her mouth.

"Be careful, baby girl," Dani said with a frown. "Don't eat so much at a time."

Emma took a minute to swallow the mouthful, and then smiled innocently at her Mommy. "But it's so good!"

If Dani would have taken a picture of Emma's face in that moment, it would have looked exactly like Santana's innocent smile. It was so freakishly similar that it actually spooked Dani.

Around five o'clock, the front door opened and Santana could be heard saying something in Spanish to the two older daughters. While Dani had never made the effort to learn the language, she had readily agreed with Santana had suggested that she teach the girls as they grew up so that they could be bilingual. Sofi was a pro at it, Leah was fluent as well. Emma, being young and around her Mommy more, was slower to learn, but she knew most all of the basic stuff.

"Mami!" Emma exclaimed, jumping up and running to the front door. Dani smiled and got up as well.

"Mommy! Today in music class we listened to one of your songs!" Leah exclaimed, looking extremely excited. Dani's eyes widened.

"Oh really?" Dani asked, looking down at her daughter with interest. Leah nodded.

"It was so cool!"

"I didn't get to hear it," Sofi muttered, crossing her arms and frowning.

"Baby girl, I'll sing for all of you whenever you want, okay?" Dani asked with a chuckle.

In a minute, the older girls had gone to their respective rooms, and Emma was back on the couch watching her movie. "How was the meeting with Joshua?" Santana asked her wife as she headed into their bedroom. Dani followed her in.

"It was good. I'm all signed for an album. I'll start recording next week, Mondays, Tuesday and Thursdays, though. I wanted to keep Fridays open, since that's usually when we have our date nights," Dani told the Latina, who flashed her a wide smile.

"Was Emma bored to death?"

"No, she was actually interested in it all. I think she's excited, too," Dani replied.

"Are _you_ excited?" Santana asked, wrapping her arms around her wife and looking into her eyes.

"I feel reborn," Dani answered. "Like that part of me died, and now it's suddenly back again."

Santana leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on Dani's lips. "I'm glad you're gonna be singing again, babe. I miss hearing your voice all the time."

"Baby, I'll sing for you whenever you want and you know that," Dani said with a smile.

"I know," Santana answered with a dorky roll of her eyes.

"Joshua was curious... and well, so was I, if you are going to sing on my album?" Dani asked in a small voice.

"Do you want me to?" Santana asked, holding Dani even closer. Dani gave a small nod. "Well then, yes, I will be singing on your album."

Dani grinned. "Good. I miss hearing your voice all the time!"

Santana eyes sparkled. "Hey, for our anniversary this year... we should go somewhere."

"But—"

"Dani, we used to go somewhere special every anniversary until the kids were born, right? I'm sure one of our parents don't mind watching them for just a week," Santana said. "Come on, please? It's my turn to choose what we do anyway."

Dani just looked at her wife's eyes for a moment. They were beautiful. Dani could get lost in them forever. "Fine," Dani agreed, and then smirked as she asked, "Where are you going to take me?"

"We'll see," Santana said with a wide smile. She pressed another kiss to Dani's lips, and then pulled out of their embrace. "C'mon, let's go make some dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>When I was little, my parents never let me have raw fish, so they gave me the California Rolls, and I fell in love with them and now I'm obsessed with them still.<strong>

**Please review your thoughts! Or PM me! Follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that yo read this and I'll give you a followback :)**

**FUNNY STORY EXCHANGE TIME!**

**I'll give you a funny story, and some of you guys gotta send me some :) Hehe in your reviews or in a PM or whatever c: (obvs you don't have to)**

**So I got home and my parents were gone with my sister, and they texted me and asked if I wanted McDonald's. Last time I they got me McDonald's they got me a kids meal that came with fries the size of a small bottle of lotion (idk, first comparison I thought of) and mcdonalds isnt' even that good, so I was like ehhh idk.**

**But the greasy burger sounded really good for whatever reason, so I said sure and told them what i wanted on my burger. So then I'm waiting all excitedly for my burger, and they finally get home. They always go through the burgers to see which goes to who. So they open the one that turned out to be mine, and THERE WAS NO MEAT! They gave us a BURGER with NO MEAT. WHAT THE HELL!**

**McDonald's... just no.**

**Goodnight loves! Please review :)**


	9. Nine

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter. Up until like chapter 13, I think, I had no written outline to this story, and therefore was having trouble getting words out. My apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>The next day ran similarly to Tuesday, except Dani and Emma went to meet with Sebastian instead of Joshua, and the three of them went to lunch after Dani signed a base, year long contract with him.<p>

That night, when the girls were already in bed, Santana was sitting on the couch with Dani laying across it, her head placed perfectly in the Latina's lap. Dani's eyes were closed, and she was just enjoying this moment. She loved moments like this with her wife.

"You're going into the studio next Monday right?" Santana asked suddenly, her voice quiet.

"Mmhmm," Dani hummed in response. Santana's fingers were running smoothly through Dani's blond hair, and she was starting to drift off.

"Are you excited?"

"Mm, yes," Dani answered with a wide smile. They sat there silently for another moment, and then Dani suggested, "Sing something to me."

"What do you want me to sing, mi amor?"

"I don't know," Dani answered, "something."

Santana started to sing some song that Dani hadn't ever heard, but it sounded beautiful because anything Santana sang came out beautifully. It wasn't particularly late , maybe nine o'clock, but Dani felt herself getting really sleepy.

Santana had stopped singing and was still just stroking Dani's hair when they both suddenly heard a knock on the door. Dani groaned, turning and burying her face into her wife's shirt. "Don't answer it," she grumbled.

"It'll just take a second, babe," Santana said with a light laugh, carefully removing herself from under Dani's head. Dani pouted at her, and got a kiss in return.

Dani listened as Santana opened the door and gasped. "Chels!"

Dani immediately smiled. It had been quite a few months since they saw Chelsea, and both Santana and Dani had been missing her. The blonde stood up and hurried to the door where Santana was hugging her cousin tightly.

"Hey Tana! Oh, hey Dani!" Chelsea exclaimed. Santana pulled away from her cousin and grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked her excitedly.

"Well, on Monday I called Rachel to see if she could hook me up with some cheap tickets to this show on Broadway, which was a couple hours ago, and she happened to mention that Dani is going to start singing again and I totally got hyped and realized that if I was going to be in New York for a while, I should at least come you guys and the girls!" Chelsea exclaimed. "I can grab a hotel if I have to, by the way."

"Oh no, you're always welcome here," Dani argued with a smile. "Plus, we have a soundproof room, so it won't be awkward."

Chelsea laughed, raising her eyebrows at the both of them. Santana just shrugged and smirked. "Come on in, Chels. Want some wine?"

"I'd love some," Chelsea said with a grin.

Dani closed the door behind the Latinas, and then followed them into the kitchen. "Just remember, the girls are sleeping, so we have to kind of be quiet."

"Ah, right," Chelsea said with a nod, zipping her lips. Although Chelsea was thirty-three, in a long-term, exclusive, dating relationship with some guy named Ryan, Dani always thought of her as that eighteen year-old girl she met during her first Christmas with Santana. She had hardly changed. Sure, she'd matured, but she was still so carefree and fun.

"What show did you see?" Santana asked as she poured three glasses of white wine, and then joining Dani and Chelsea at the table.

"Wicked. They just opened it up again after all these years. Sure, they've got all new actors and they kind of messed it up a little, but I had to see it live again," Chelsea explained with a shrug, taking a sip of her wine.

"Ryan didn't come?" Dani asked.

Chelsea shook her head. "No, he had a lot of work to deal with."

"How's it going with him anyway? Has he popped the question yet?" Santana asked with a grin. Chelsea sighed and shook her head.

"It's been three years, you'd think he'd do it soon. It sucks because I'm beginning to think he doesn't want to marry me," Chelsea muttered, lowering her eyes. Dani took a sip of her wine.

"Just give him a couple more weeks, then ask him," Dani suggested with a shrug. Chelsea frowned.

"But what if he doesn't want to marry me and he says no?" Chelsea asked.

"Maybe just bring up the topic in a conversation and get him thinking about it. Maybe he doesn't know that you want that," Santana suggested with a shrug. Chelsea nodded with a sigh.

"Maybe you're right. But also, I don't know why I'm asking you guys about this kind of stuff. Your relationship has been perfect from the beginning," Chelsea teased with a smile.

"Don't hate us 'cause we're beautiful, Chels," Santana said with a chuckle. Dani laughed and took another sip of her wine.

"So Dani, you're going back into the studio?"

"Yes, Monday is my first day back. I'm so excited, but I'm not going to go public with it yet. I'd like to keep myself paparazzi free for as long as possible," Dani told Chelsea with a light laugh.

"Yeah, I bet they'd be all over you if they got news that _the_ Dani Taylor was going back to singing," Chelsea agreed with a goofy grin. "I, for one, am _very_ excited to hear whatever comes out of that studio in a few months."

"You and the rest of the world," Santana commented with a grin.

"I'm sure not _that_ many people are still waiting for me to start singing again," Dani shrugged off.

"Are you kidding, Dani? You're like a music legend. People hear your music and they go 'Oh, I remember that awesome, young singer who totally blew everyone else out of the water. I wonder when she's going to start singing again!'" Chelsea imitated, using some weird voice and holding her fingers up in quotation marks. "Literally, I've heard people say that."

Dani shrugged, but that did something to her. Made her more confident. This was the right decision, going back to singing. People wanted to hear her singing again. "Quit being so modest, babe. You're voice is like heaven."

Dani felt herself blushing and she bit back a grin. Looking away from her wife, she asked Chelsea, "Are you fine with sleeping on the couch, Chels?"

"Yep," Chelsea answered with a smile. "You guys have a comfy couch anyway."

The wine and the fact that Dani had already been tired before Chelsea got there made Dani get tired pretty quickly, so she said goodnight to the Latinas and then went in her bedroom. She washed her face and stripped off her clothes before crawling under her warm covers.

She couldn't sleep, though, until Santana slipped in about half an hour later, wrapping her arms protectively around Dani. "Still awake?" Santana whispered.

"Of course, I can't sleep without you in bed with me," Dani admitted, feeling safe and happy in her wife's embrace.

Santana chuckled. "Good thing you don't have to then, huh?"

"Mm, very good," Dani agreed.

"Dani... you really want to go back to singing right? Like, you're not just doing it for me and Rach and Quinn?" Santana asked quietly.

Dani wiggled around in Santana's arms so that she was facing her. "Santana, I've wanted to go back for a long time, but I was in denial. You guys just finally shook me out of it. Thank you."

Santana gave a small smile and then kissed Dani's lips lightly. "My pleasure."

"Have I told you lately how happy I am that I married you?" Dani asked with a dorky smile.

"No, I don't think you have," Santana fished for a compliment.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Well, I am_ very_ happy that I married you, baby."

"I bet I'm happier that you married me than you are," Santana said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we're not going to start this."

Santana laughed and kissed Dani's lips again. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys had a good Valentine's Day! Mine was kind of meh, because ya know, single and stuff. Wanted to post this yesterday, but I ended up watching "About Time" instead. It's a good movie, if you haven't seen it, look it up. <strong>

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a review :D Or a PM, if you don't want to review :P Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Follow Dani at MsDaniTaylor and Santana at MsSantanaTaylor ... Tweet ME that you read this story for a follow back :)**

**Oh yeah, back to Valentine's day. My school played love songs in the hallways in between classes, but the first one they played instead was dedicated to all us single girls. Lol they played Single Ladies right after first period, and I jumped up out of my seat and started rocking out and omg it was awesome hahaha XD**

**Yesh so have a good day my loves! Please review :)**


	10. Ten

**A/N: So I realized that this story isn't as popular as WDCT was, but I hope you guys are enjoying the fluffiness of it anyway :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Thursday and Friday was normal days, except Chelsea was there. Dani and Emma took her around New York a bit while Santana was working and the older girls were at school. Dani thought of Chelsea like a sister, and so did Santana. She remembered back on their wedding night when Chels gave her speech, she had said the same thing.<p>

On Sunday, Chelsea had to fly out of New York, and the day after was Dani's first day back in the studio. She found herself so nervous as she gathered up her songbook and redressed Emma into matching clothes before piling into the back of Chad's car. She took a deep breath as they drove.

"You okay?" Chad asked with a laugh.

"I haven't recorded anything since before Santana and I got pregnant. That's over ten years ago," Dani said, not believing how long it had been.

"Do I get to hear you, Mommy?" Emma asked.

"Maybe you can sit in the room, baby girl, but you'd have to be very well behaved," Dani said to her daughter pointedly.

"Don't worry, Mommy, I will! I brought my coloring book and crayons!" Emma reminded her mom, pointing to the book sitting next to her.

They got to the studio soon, and Dani led Emma up to the fifth floor and immediately headed back to the recording studio room. Joshua and the recording team was already there.

"Alright, Dani, how many songs do you have written that you want to use on your album?" Joshua asked first.

"I've got maybe six that are album material," Dani answered. Her daughter hopped into the empty chair in the room and began to color in her coloring book.

"Alright, you have them with you?" he asked. Dani nodded and handed him the songbook. He looked them over and grinned.

"I'm liking these a lot! Great, so I can send these to the writers as soon as we're done here. As for your first release, we were thinking it should be a studio song?" Joshua suggested.

"Works for me. I'm gonna guess you already have one all ready for me to start belting out?" Dani asked with a grin. Joshua was always on top of his game.

"Of course," he replied with an equally wide grin. "We kind of stuck with your old theme for this song."

He passed her a copy of the sheet music. Dani read over it and smiled. It was the same style as her music was, but this song was about a comeback. Dani really liked that.

"Did you have this written for me in the last week?" Dani asked with a chuckle.

"You know it," he answered with a smile. "You think you can hit all those after all these years?"

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Dani asked with a wink. She was so hyped for this. "Let's get started, I'm so excited! Oh, and tell me if Emma needs anything."

Joshua gave her a thumbs up, and Dani took her sheet music into the glass, soundproof room. It felt so familiar, and gave her a warm feeling like home. She slipped on the soft comfortable headphones and set the sheet music on the stand that was under the mic in front of her.

They ran through the music first, so that Dani could follow with her sheet music, feel the entrances and such. She really liked the song. It was upbeat and fun, but it had that raw sort of feeling that all of her music had. That feeling was how she had always known that she'd done right by signing onto this label. Joshua and the writers thought exactly like she did regarding her music.

They began to record the first verse, running through it over and over until Dani's voice was warmed up and she could really feel it. Even then, they did even more times over until everyone decided it was perfect. Emma stopped coloring to applaud her Mommy from the other side of the glass, and Dani grinned and gave her daughter a thumbs up.

Realizing that just an hour had passed with the first verse, Dani remembered how long all of this could take sometimes. However, when they moved to the second verse, it did go faster since Dani knew the feel she wanted.

They got a little past the second verse before time was up. Dani thanked Joshua and the sound tech guy, before picking up her daughter and walking out of the studio. "You sound good, Mommy!"

"Thanks, Em," Dani said with a smile. "Are you okay with doing this a few times every week, then?"

Emma nodded. "It was fun! I like Joshie!"

Dani chuckled. Emma and all those nicknames. "Joshie is pretty cool isn't he?" Dani asked with a laugh.

They found Chad and got into the car. As soon as he dropped them off back at the building, he had to leave to pick Santana and the older girls up. The schedule was new, but since it was going to be regularly like that on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, Dani figured she should get used to it.

"Hey Ems, you wanna help me make dinner?' Dani suggested. Emma's face lit up.

"Yes!"

"Okay, let me just go use the bathroom real quick and then we can start," Dani said with a smile.

When Dani was washing her hands, she noticed her phone buzz. It was a text from Santana.

**From Santana- Babe, have you checked Twitter recently?**

**To Santana- No, I just got home and Em and I are about to make dinner. Why?**

**From Santana- I think the paps caught you! Xx**

Dani raised an eyebrow. This should be interesting. She opened her twitter app and saw that she had hundreds of mentions. They said things like "You're finally back!" and "When is your first single coming out?" and so many others. Yep, someone had definitely caught her.

She found a tweet with a picture attached, and it was of her and Emma leaving the studio earlier. She was a little upset that Emma was in the picture, just because she was so little, but you could barely see exactly what she looked like anyway.

She drafted a tweet.

**Hey, my Taylorists! Looks like I've been caught!**

She followed it with another tweet.

**Single release date: Unknown! Today was my first day back in the studio! I missed it so much! So glad to be back!**

That got everyone riled up, and she left it there, putting her phone to sleep and heading into the kitchen, where her excited daughter was waiting eagerly to help make dinner.

"So, what do you wanna make for dinner, Em?"

"Mac and cheese!" Emma exclaimed. "That's me _and_ Sofi's favorite!"

"Isn't it Leah's favorite, too?" Dani asked, going to the pantry to check that they had macaroni noodles, and then getting them out.

"It _was_. But she said that now she doesn't like it as much," Emma informed her mom.

"Ah, I see," Dani said, giving an amused chuckle. Her. Kids. Were. Adorable. They started making the pasta, which Dani obviously had to do since it was over the stove. She let Emma help make the cheese sauce, though, and then they poured it over the finished pasta just as the door opened and the rest of the family came in.

"I smell macaroni and cheese!" Sofi exclaimed, dropping her backpack on the floor as she ran into the kitchen and hopped up onto a barstool.

"Ooh yay!" Leah said when she came into the kitchen and saw the cheesy pasta.

"Go wash up, girls, it's ready," Dani said to the older girls, and they all went off to their respective bathrooms to wash their hands. Dani brought the pasta to the table and turned to see that Santana was grabbing bowls and forks for them all.

After the Latina set them down, Dani snaked her arms around her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Hey."

"Hey," Santana returned with a smile. "How was the studio today?"

"It was a lot of fun. I gave my songs to Joshua, and he gave me the song they already have written for my single. It's about a comeback," Dani informed Santana with a smile.

"Well good, because this is going to be your major comeback. I guess some paparazzi saw you leaving, huh? I was in the car and we were heading to the school when I saw the Dani Taylor riot. Your name was trending for an hour," Santana informed her wife. "Worldwide."

"Geez," Dani muttered with a light laugh. "I guess I keep forgetting that people are actually that excited to hear me sing again."

"I for one, am very excited. Tonight, you better sing me some of that comeback song," Santana demanded.

"I promise," Dani answered with a dorky smile, giving her wife another soft kiss. As they pulled apart, the little ones came back into the dining area. Dani gave her wife one more peck and then they all sat down. Santana spooned out the macaroni, and the girls were too engulfed in eating the delicious food to talk.

"How was your day in the studio, Mommy?" Sofi asked. "I heard some kids talking about you recording again at the car line after school today."

"It was good. How did those kids know? Today was my first day back," Dani said, confused.

"_Because_, Mommy, _they_ _all_ have Twitter," Sofi said pointedly. The girl had been asking for a Twitter a lot recently, and Dani really just didn't see why a ten year old would need one. Even if they put Sofi's account on private or something, she could still follow an account that posted inappropriate material or something. Dani just didn't want her daughter to be exposed to things that she shouldn't be.

"No, Sofia, you can't get a Twitter," Dani sighed out, taking a bite of her food.

Sofi looked to her Mami. "Mami, can I get a Twitter?"

Santana gave Sofi her "Are you serious?" look. "Sofi, if Mommy says no, then the answer is no."

"But I'm ten years old! I'm practically a teenager!" Sofi exclaimed.

Dani's eyes widened and she and Santana locked gazes, silently hoping that Sofi's teenage years wouldn't start early. "You've still got three years just to even call yourself a teenager, Sofi," Santana pointed out.

"Oh come on," Sofi grumbled, "all my friends have Twitters. And you guys both have a Twitter."

"Sofi, when you are twelve you can get a Twitter," Dani said reasonably.

Sofi pouted. "But that's in _two years_!"

"Hey, that's four years for me, so be happy," Leah snapped at her sister.

"Yeah, and that's... uh... more than four years for me!" Emma agreed, not able to calculate the difference.

Sofi crossed her arms. "Fine." She stood and stormed from the table. Dani sighed. She had a bad feeling that Sofi's teenage years were going to come early and be a pain in the ass. Dani and Santana obviously both knew what it was like to be a teenager, but they unfortunately didn't know how to deal with one. It was going to be a learn-as-we-go process.

"Want me to talk to her?" Dani asked her wife.

"I think we better both take this one," Santana said. Dani nodded in agreement.

"We'll be right back, girls," she said to the other girls, who nodded and started whispering something.

Dani and Santana entered Sofi room to see her laying on her bed with an angry look plastered on her face. "Sofi, it's really rude to storm out like that when we're talking to you," Dani started.

Sofi rolled her eyes.

"Mija!" Santana said a few things to Sofi in Spanish, and the ten year old looked down guiltily.

"Sorry for rolling my eyes, Mommy," she muttered.

They ended up having a ten minute conversation with Sofi about why they didn't want her to have Twitter and why she shouldn't react like she did.

After dinner, the girls went to their respective rooms and Santana and Dani retreated to their own. "I have a bad feeling that Sofi's teenage years are fast approaching," Dani told her wife.

"Mine started when I was eleven. I'm not surprised," Santana told her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Dani brought her hand up to play with the tips of Santana's hair, but didn't say anything.

"Guess what's less than a month away," Santana suggested, smiling slyly.

Dani didn't have to think twice, and she gave Santana a smile. "Our thirteenth anniversary. You ready to tell me where you're going to take me?"

"Hmm, soon maybe," Santana said with a twinkle in her eye. She leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to Dani's lips. "But right now I'd like to take you to bed."

"Mm, I'd like that," Dani husked out as she found herself being pushed toward the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Lalala c:<strong>

**Please let me know what you thought :) Follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :) And follow MsDaniTaylor and MsSantanaTaylor as well c:**

**Goodnight all! Please review C:**


	11. Eleven

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter :( Also, I'm not reading over it, so sorry for any mistakes, they're all mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>May ended the next week and school let out for Leah and Sofi. Also, Santana's show ended its season, and she had the whole month of June off. Normally, they would take a week for a family vacation during this time of the year, but since Santana was taking Dani somewhere for their anniversary, they decided not to do a big family trip.<p>

June started off going really well, though. Dani still went into the studio three times a week, but Emma stayed with Santana and her sisters. They did a lot of stuff, like go out places, together. Dani was glad that her wife got so much time off, because she didn't get to hang out with the kids as much during the school year.

The week of the twenty-first of June, Maribel and Pablo flew out to New York. They were going to stay in Santana and Dani's apartment with the kids for the week while Santana took Dani on their mystery vacation.

It was Monday morning, and they were just waiting for Santana's parents to get there before they left for the airport.

"I don't want you to go," Emma told them with a pout.

"Yeah, why can't we go with you?" Leah wondered.

"Because, this is a special me and Mommy trip," Santana explained to their daughters, kneeling in front of them. "We'll be back in a week, alright girlies?"

"Don't worry, Mami and Mommy. I'll take good care of Emma and Leah," Sofi told Santana with a nod.

"We know you will, baby girl," Dani told her, an amused smile on her face. She kneeled down as well to give all of her girls one last hug, and then there was a knock on the door.

Santana jumped up and opened it. "Ah, hola Mami y Papi!"

"Hola, mija!" Maribel exclaimed, hugging her daughter.

"Ah, princesa," Pablo said to Santana, grabbing her in a hug after his wife. Dani stood and gave them each a hug as well.

"What have you three mature ladies done to my little grand daughters?" Pablo asked the girls. "My oldest grand daughter is just a little girl, I swear."

"Abuelo, it's us!" Emma exclaimed, while Sofi and Leah giggled. "I promise!"

"Well, if you're sure!" he said, bending down to give them each a hug.

Maribel turned to her daughter and daughter in law. "Don't you ladies have a plane to catch?"

"Yeah, we can wait a few more minutes though," Santana said, glancing at her daughters.

"Don't worry, mija, we'll take good care of your little princesses!" Maribel promised, grabbing her daughter in another hug. "Go on now, go have fun."

"Thank you guys so much," Dani said, giving Maribel and Pablo another hug.

"Oh go on!" Pablo shooed them with a smile. Dani and Santana knew that they were both really excited to watch the little girls while they were out on vacation.

"Okay, okay," Santana muttered. "Bye Mami, Papi. Bye girls! We love you!"

"Love you too Mami! Love you Mommy!"

"Love you, girls!" Dani said, before grabbing her bags and following Santana out the door.

They took the elevator without saying anything, and then Dani finally asked, "So, are you going to tell me where we're going now? You won't be able to hide it from me at the airport."

"Fine," Santana gave it, smiling slyly. "We are going to Belize!"

"What, that little country in Central America?" Dani asked.

"Yep! We're staying at an island off of its coast at a really nice resort on the ocean, next to that really big reef," Santana said with a smile.

"So, basically, we're going to get to be in bikinis all week?" Dani asked with a grin. It'd been a while since they got to go to a beach of any kind.

"Yes. I propose that we make a rule that neither of us can wear _more_ than a bikini as soon as we get there," Santana suggested, looking at her wife with a sparkle in her eye. Dani gave her a sly smile.

"I think I like that rule," she said to the Latina. "And while we're inside our suite, no clothes allowed."

Chad finally pulled up in front of them and they climbed into the car. "Sorry I was a few minutes late, we should still make everything on time, though."

"No problem, Chad," Santana said to him.

Santana and Dani talked about how excited they were for their vacation the whole drive to the airport. Upon their arrival, they grabbed their bags and headed to check in and print off their tickets.

It was a little hard to do head to security afterward, however, since they were practically mobbed by like twenty people. "Man, I forgot that this shit happened," Santana grumbled. "I mean, it happens to me sometimes, but not like this."

"You know, we're going to need to hire some security again," Dani muttered as they smiled at the mob around them and tried to get through. They were all screaming out things like "Dani, Santana we love you!" and asking for autographs.

"I guess we have to get used to this again," Santana muttered when they finally got out of the mob and got to security.

"I wonder how easy it would be to find some good security guards again," Dani mused.

"Do you think Evan and Nick are still around somewhere near here?" Santana wondered aloud.

"I dunno, but they probably have jobs in the police force if they are," Dani replied.

"I'll search them up later, they were cool and we know them," Santana commented. "And they're probably just around forty now, so it's unlikely that they've retired."

They made it through security, and somehow got to their gate without much of a problem with mobs. A few fans did approach them, but they managed to keep them quiet with just a couple photos and autographs.

They made it to their gate about ten minutes before boarding, so they took a seat and enjoyed their last few minutes in New York. "Do you remember on the plane to Florida, when that older lady asked if we were going on our honeymoon?"

"How could I forget?" Santana asked with a grin. "She was adorable. Why?"

"I don't know, I'm just getting a major déjà vu feeling," Dani commented. "Maybe this is the same gate we were at going to Florida."

Santana shook her head. "No, it was a few more over."

Dani raised an eyebrow at her wife.

"Hey, I remember this kind of stuff," Santana said defensively, holding up her hands. "I dunno, it's easy to remember things like that. It was important, you know?"

Dani smiled. Her wife was so perfect. "I understand. But whatever, even if it isn't the same gate, we're going to be staying on a beach, so maybe that's it."

"I'm excited," Santana said with a grin.

"Me too," Dani returned, leaning over and giving her wife a sweet kiss. "A week without any distractions."

"Well, excluding that call we're making to the girls every night," Santana reminded her with a laugh. They'd promised the girls that they'd call once a night for half an hour. This was the first time they were leaving the girls alone with someone else for more than a couple of days.

"True, but I think we'll be missing them as much as they're missing us," Dani admitted.

"I miss them already," Santana muttered. Dani smiled softly and nudged her wife.

"They'll be fine. Maribel and Pablo do know how to take care of kids, you know?" Dani asked with a chuckle. "I mean, you turned out alright."

"Just alright?" Santana asked, amused. "Not even a little better than alright?"

"Maybe a teeny bit better," Dani teased, winking at her wife. Santana gave her a pout, and Dani rolled her eyes. "You are such a pussy."

"You love my pussy," Santana reminded her. Dani flushed red, and Santana burst out laughing. "You're so cute when you blush, babe."

Dani just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

She missed this.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who read NLMG, I'm sure all this fluff is a nice break from recent NLMG chapters haha.<strong>

**Please let me know what you think in a review :) Also please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana, and Dani at MsDaniTaylor. Alsoooo Santana at MsSantanaTaylor :)**

**Have a great day my Dreamers! Please review :)**


	12. Twelve

**A/N: Ayy loves... sorry for the short chapter :( So for about 7 more chapters, this story is gonna feel just like a bunch of random fluff, lol, but after that I'm going to go into the point of this story. Tbh I think this story might end around chapter 30 (I just finished Chapter 18). It's not all that popular, and tbh it's not as fun for me to write as it was to write WDCT... :3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Whoa, the island is so pretty," Dani gasped, gazing out the airplane window. Santana leaned over a little bit to see.<p>

"It's beautiful," she commented, "but I can think of something even more beautiful."

Dani blushed and looked at her wife, who was giving her a sappy smile. "Can you believe in that in two days, we will have been married for exactly thirteen years?"

Santana took a deep breath. "It's crazy. On one hand, it makes me smile to know we lasted that long and that we're lasting forever more... but on the other hand it makes me feel like... really old."

Dani laughed. "Trust me, babe, you don't look a day older than you did on our wedding day."

"I just can't believe like... I was your first girlfriend," Santana commented. "And just a little over a year after you met me, we were married."

"Love is a magical thing," Dani commented. "The universe just made us lucky to find each other so early on, I guess."

"Some people aren't so lucky," Santana said. "Speaking of those people, I think Rachel is dating someone."

"Really?" Dani asked, raising an eyebrow. "How come she didn't tell me?"

"Well, she didn't tell me either," Santana reasoned with a shrug. "It's just a guess. Have you noticed that she sounds perkier when she talks lately?"

Dani slowly shook her head. "Rachel is always perky."

Santana shrugged. "I don't know, I just feel like she's kind of glowing more lately. I dunno, I hope she's with someone. I think she was almost convinced that she was forever alone."

Dani made an "mm" noise. "We'll have to interrogate her about it later."

The seatbelt sign flashed on in the airplane, signaling that they were landing soon. Dani took her wife's hand. "Our vacation is about to officially start!"

"Yep! And I suggest that our first night consist only of sex." Santana's expression was totally serious. Dani smirked.

"I think that's something I could probably agree to," she said, lifting a perfect eyebrow up in the air at her wife.

"Probably?" Santana asked, amused. "Can I get a definitely?"

"Hmm," Dani hummed, smirking, "definitely maybe."

"Bitch," Santana grumbled, and Dani gave her a teasing smile, before leaning over and giving her a small kiss on the lips.

The plane began its decent, and Dani felt her ears beginning to pop so she got out some bubble gum and started chewing. It was a technique she'd learned from Quinn, and it helped a lot.

"Can I have some?" Santana asked, and Dani handed her a piece of the chewing gum before slipping the rest of it back into her carryon bag.

The plane finally landed, and Santana and Dani did what they usually did by waiting for most everyone to be off before grabbing their bags. Sure, they were in first class, but it was still sort of crowded and there were all the people from normal class trying to rush through, so they just waited.

The minute they stepped into the airport, they both got extremely excited. This was their first getaway trip in thirteen years. They went through an annoying customs line, and then through another line of security, before they finally had their bags and were ready to head to their resort.

Santana, of course, had all of their transportation and such sorted, so she led Dani out of the airport and toward the street where taxis and buses were. "Wow, it's hot here," Dani said, smiling. She was so used to year round cool to cold weather, that she had forgotten how warm it could be in some places. She couldn't wait to get in her bikini on the beach. Just the thought made her smile, and the thought of Santana in a bikini again made her even hotter than the sun did.

"Perfect beach weather," Santana commented with a grin.

"That's exactly what I was just thinking," Dani agreed, giving her wife a knowing smile.

"Sexy minds think alike," the Latina said. Dani found herself letting out a loud laugh at that.

"So, are we taking a bus or a cab or...?"

"Cab. Should be one here waiting for us. Ah, there it is," Santana said, pointing to a red cab car sitting by the road. They approached the car, and the driver got out to put their bags in the back. Santana and Dani got into the back of the cab, and when the driver got back in, Santana gave him the name of the resort.

"This is gonna be so awesome," Dani commented with a grin.

"Of course it is, I'm here," Santana joked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You know, Santana, sometimes I swear you are still nineteen years old," Dani teased with a shake of her head and a smile.

Santana wiggled her eyebrows. "Maybe I am."

"That doesn't even make sense, Santana," Dani said with a laugh.

They texted Santana's parents to let them know they'd arrived safely, just as they pulled up to the resort. They thanked the driver, paid him, and then grabbed their bags.

Santana hadn't been kidding, the resort was right on the beach. It was kind of like the one they stayed at in Florida, only more exotic looking. They checked in and found themselves walking down the beach to get to their suit. It was, of course, right on the beach, and had like seven coconut trees behind it, with like actual coconuts on them. They spotted some people getting massages from massage therapists on the beach right by the water.

Dani felt like she was in paradise.

They went into the suite, and Dani had to stop comparing it to Florida at that point. The whole place was modern and new, but it felt like a sort of cabin, and Dani loved that. She could tell that Santana was happy with it all, too, by the smile she wore on her face.

"This is so perfect," Dani said, shaking her head. "Like, too perfect."

"I did good, didn't I?" Santana asked as they dropped their bags into their bedroom.

"You always do good, babe," Dani replied, hoping Santana would get the hidden message in her words. When her wife's eyes darkened, she knew that she had gotten it. Dani stepped closer to the Latina, so that their faces were just a couple inches apart. "Why are you still dressed?"

She could hear Santana's breath catch in her throat. When her wife still didn't move, Dani grabbed the sides of her shirt and pulled them firmly upward, slipping it up and over Santana's head. Her arms then wrapped around to Santana's back, unclasping her bra and letting it fall onto the floor. Then she brought her hands down to the top of Santana's pants.

Santana was still frozen, breathing heavily. It only fueled Dani's mission. She dragged her hands around to the front of Santana's pants, letting them move across skin just inches over her wife's core. She unbuttoned the pants and pulled them down, moving downward as she did. She pulled them and her underwear down slowly, because as she moved down, she placed light kisses down her wife's body.

"D-Dani," Santana stammered.

"Shh," Dani shushed the Latina as the jeans finally were just sitting around Santana's feet. Dani's head was level with Santana's core.

She finally felt her wife move as she felt hands tangle into her blond hair, and Santana trembled slightly.

Just a few minutes later, Santana was coming down from an ultimate high. They had somehow made it onto the bed while Santana was climaxing, and suddenly Santana was straddling Dani, reversing their positions.

Santana tore off Dani's clothes, and when her underwear and pants were gone, their cores were right up next to each other, and that got Dani so hot.

They spent the entire evening making each other scream out the other's name. It was a perfect way to start their vacation with one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Please let me know in a quick little review :) Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana. If you tweet me that you read this, then I will follow you back. Also, you can follow Dani at MsDaniTaylor and Santana at MsSantanaTaylor...<strong>

**A) If you ever read my Quinntana fanfic "New Things", then you may have some sort of memory to what I'm about to say. In that FF, Quinn had this fear/hate of airplanes, kind of like how Dani here used to have a fear of elevators, and Santana in that fanfic showed her that bubble gum helped with the taking off/landing on the planes. And then in this fanfic, I said Quinn had told Dani about the gum thing. lol I don't know it just amused me when I wrote that lol. I'm so weird lol ignore me.**

**B) I went to an island in Belize in like 2009 or 2010 I think. It was gorgeous there, and the resort I'm describing is based off of one that I stayed out. It was like amazing, you could get massages on the beach, and the water was beautiful, and they had awesome food... and also they had awesome limeade but that's like a me thing to notice bc I LOVE limeade and lemonade lol #best #drinks #ever**

**Thanks for reading loves! Have a great night and please review :)**


	13. Thirteen

**A/N: Heyyy new update :) Sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Mami! Mommy! How was your day?" Sofi's voice came through on the phone. It was halfway through their anniversary vacation, and while Dani and Santana were having a great time, they did miss their little girls.<p>

"It was good, mija," Santana answered, "but we miss you three lots and lots."

"You should come home today," came Emma's smaller voice.

"Aren't you having lots of fun with Abuelo and Abuela?" Dani asked with a frown. She was holding her phone between her and her wife. They were currently sitting on the sand on the beach outside of their resort house.

"Yes, but their pancakes aren't as good as yours," Emma muttered.

"Hey, I tried really hard, princesa," Pablo's voice said.

Emma giggled, and Dani guessed that he was tickling her. "I know, I know! They were a good _try_, Abuelito."

Santana laughed. "Well, I promise when we get back, we can have a pancake day and we'll eat pancakes all day, okay?"

"Okay!" came three happy voices. Leah added, "Abuela said that tomorrow morning, _we_ can try to make pancakes as good as you guys. They don't think we can do it."

"I _know_ you girls can do it, as long as you don't spend the whole time fighting over who's doing what," Dani commented pointedly.

"_Yeah_, Leah. You should let _me_ do most of it," Sofi said to her little sister. There were suddenly three high pitched voices arguing angrily on the other line. Dani and Santana exchanged a glance, and the former chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Princesas!" Maribel's voice echoed suddenly, silencing the little girls. She instructed them something in Spanish that Dani managed to recognize as "tell your moms goodnight". She was getting good at picking up certain things, since she heard her wife and kids speaking it sometimes.

"Goodnight Mommy! Buenas noches, Mami!" the three girls exclaimed. "Te amo!"

"Goodnight girls," Dani said back to her daughters with a smile, as Santana did the same in Spanish. "Love you lots and lots!"

They ended the call and Dani tossed her phone down onto the sand next to her. It was ten o'clock in New York, the girls' summer bedtime, and it was an hour behind in Belize. "Where were we?" Santana asked sexily, leaning toward her wife and joining their lips in a firm kiss. Dani moaned instantly. They'd been making out on the sand before Maribel had called them to say goodnight to the girls.

"I'm so glad we're doing this," Dani whispered out when they separated for air.

"Me too," Santana answered in a low voice, and Dani giggled.

"I meant going on vacation, just the two of us," the blonde said, smiling into the kiss that was placed onto her lips immediately after she finished talking.

"Either way, I'm glad, too," Santana whispered out, pushing her down against the sand and laying over her. Even though their area of the beach was connected to the beaches of all the other resort houses, no one seemed to be out that evening. Neither of them felt any shame in their making out.

Santana's lips moved down to Dani's neck, and the blonde's eyes rolled back as she moaned. Santana never failed to make her feel so at ease and good. Santana's lips rose and joined with Dani's again, and when they were apart, she laid back onto the sand next to her wife, breathing heavily.

They joined hands, intertwining their fingers, and laid silently for a few minutes. Then Santana suggested, "We should surprise the girls."

"How?" Dani asked curiously.

"We should go back a day early and surprise them. Imagine their faces," Santana replied, a wide smile appearing on her face. Dani did so, and she grinned as well. She could imagine her little girls' widening eyes and huge smiles.

"Can we do that? I mean, don't you already have the plane ticket for Sunday?" Dani wondered. Santana rolled over and took Dani's phone, unlocking it and opening up the browser. She'd left her own phone inside, Dani recalled.

"Looks like we can exchange those tickets for some for Saturday morning. We'd get back to New York in the afternoon," Santana informed her. "That'd be perfect."

Dani smiled, and then an idea popped into her head. "Do you think we could go somewhere after we get back to New York, and before we go back to the apartment?"

"Like where?" Santana asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

Dani felt herself blushing. "Tamara's hair salon?"

Santana's eyes widened and she grinned suddenly. "Ooh! You're gonna dye your hair again? Ah!"

Santana always got excited when Dani dyed her hair, because she had once said "You always look good, with any color, and it's so cool to see all of the different ones you can pull off". Santana rolled over so that she was laying on top of Dani, who laughed and rolled them back, so that she was now on top of Santana. "I think I will," she answered, leaning down and pecking the Latina on the lips.

"What color?" Santana asked, still grinning. "Please say purple again. I _loved_ that one."

"Hmm," Dani contemplated. She had some colors in mind, but she wasn't entirely sure about any of them. She'd done two shades of blond, two shades of auburn, two shades of blue, two shades of brown and purple. She'd thought about black, but she'd always thought it was a little too dark. And then it came to her. Pink! How had she not done it already? She grinned down at Santana. "Pink!"

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Pink, huh? You should make it dark pink with light high lights."

"Yeah, something like that," Dani agreed, rolling off of her wife and sitting up. "Oh my gosh, I'm so excited now!"

Santana sat up as well and laughed, giving Dani a sweet smile. "You're cute."

Dani blushed. "You're cuter."

"Don't start with me, baby," Santana argued, shaking her head and leaning forward to steal a kiss from the soon-to-be pink haired girl. Then the Latina stood up and reached a hand down for her wife.

Dani took it gratefully and pulled herself up.

"Let's go inside and clean off all this sand in the shower," Santana suggested.

Dani wiggled her eyebrows. "And then I can think of some more things we can do in the shower." She walked faster, pulling Santana into the resort house and slamming their lips together. Their making out on the beach had made her a little horny... or maybe really horny. Either way, she was ready for her wife to touch her already.

They somehow stumbled out of their clothes, turned on the shower water and got in the shower, all while hardly moving apart from each other. Their tongues battled for dominance, while their hands roamed over the other's body. Hot water ran over the two of them, running the sand off of them and down the drain.

Santana finally moved her mouth back to Dani's neck and pushed here against the shower wall. There was a small popping noise where she was sucking fiercely. She pulled back slightly. "Whoops, looks like I marked you, babe," she whispered out hotly.

Dani just moaned in response, and she felt Santana's fingers trailing slowly down her body.

Thirty minutes and all of the hot water later, they were wrapped up in towels and all worn out from their fun in the shower. They dropped the towels as they crawled into the big bed, curling up together.

They laid there unspeaking at first. Santana's hand trailed lightly over Dani's abs. "Your skin is so soft," she finally whispered into the dark room.

Dani moved her hand over Santana's, which was still resting on her abs. "So is yours," she replied, stroking her thumb over the back of her wife's hand. Both of their skin had some freakishly soft quality.

Dani scooted backwards, so that there was no space in between her and Santana's bodies, and the Latina asked, "Do you ever think about how crazy it is that our bodies literally fit together like two matching pieces of a puzzle? There's like, no error in it. It's perfect."

"That's because we're 'possible soul mates', remember?" Dani asked with a chuckle.

Santana chuckled as well. "You still remember that?"

"Of course. I remember every single moment with you," Dani promised.

"Honestly, so do I," Santana agreed. "Every time I think I've forgotten something, it just pops back into my head."

"I hope you're not _trying_ to forget anything," Dani teased with a quiet chuckle.

"Of course not!" Santana exclaimed defensively, holding her wife tighter. "I wouldn't want to forget anything about you."

"Me neither, babe," Dani agreed with a smile. "I'm getting tired."

"Then go to sleep, mi amor," Santana whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Dani's cheek. Dani's eyes slowly drifted closed and then she disappeared into a blissful sleep.

Saturday morning came relatively quickly. The past week had been spent on the beach, exploring the island, cuddling and having lots and lots of sex. Now, they were in a cab on their way to the airport early in the morning. That afternoon, Chad was picking them up from the airport and taking them to the hair salon. After that, they were going to head back to the apartment to surprise their kids and Santana's parents.

Dani was very, very happy when she saw the view of New York City below them on the place. She'd always loved traveling, but when it came down to it, nothing beat her city. The one city that felt like a home to her. She was also excited to see her daughters again, and to head back into the studio. Her single was due to come out in August, followed by her album, which was supposed to come out in September. It was actually a rushed album. It required some long hours in the studio, and some hardcore recording, but Dani was used to it after all her work in the studio pre-Sofi. She'd actually finished two of the songs already.

The flight attendant came over the intercom on the plane, telling everyone to buckle their seatbelts and that they would be touching down in twenty minutes.

Chad picked Santana and Dani and drove them straight to Tamara's hair salon. The woman hadn't expected them, and grinned widely at them both. "Hey Dani! Hey Santana! What are you two doing here? Oh, and happy anniversary, by the way!"

"Thanks," they both said with a wide smile, and then Dani said, "I'm looking to get my hair dyed again."

Tamara grinned. "Yes! I was wondering when I'd get to play with your hair again! What color are you thinking this time?"

"Pink," Dani answered. "Like, darker pink with some light pink highlights, so it's not all the same color."

"Oh my gosh, that is gonna look amazing!" Tamara exclaimed. "Come on, sit down. I'm excited!"

"Want me to pay first?" Dani asked with a laugh, as Tamara rushed her over to one of the chairs.

"Pay after. I wanna dye your hair," she exclaimed with a grin. She ran into the back of the salon and came back with four different pink colored dyes. "Let's get started!"

They watched as Tamara worked her magic on Dani's hair. The blond disappeared as it was colored dark pink, and then highlights of the three other pinks were blended in perfectly, until Dani's hair was like a huge explosion of pink paint or something.

Tamara finished by trimming off the few split ends that Dani had. "Wow. This is amazing, Tam. Thanks so much."

"No, thank you. I missed dying hair that actually looked good in the color it was dyed to," Tamara

"It looks freaking amazing," Santana insisted. She'd been watching the whole thing with an awed expression. "Like seriously, you were born to be a hair dresser, Tam."

"I know," Tamara agreed with a laugh. "Come on, gimme my money now!"

They paid Tamara and then gave her wave as they left the salon. "It looks amazing."

"Thanks," Dani said with a wide smile. "I'm so excited!" She pulled out her phone and took a selfie to send to her friends. She didn't send it to Santana's parents though, because she wanted it to be a surprise when they got home to them and the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>It was a funny coincidence that in the first chapter I didn't say that Dani had ever had pink hair, and now she's dying it pink... like Demi just did... lol<strong>

**Like it? Please let me know in a review :) Also follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! You can also follow Dani at MsDaniTaylor and Santana at MsSantanaTaylor :P**

**Have a great day my Dreamers! Please review :)**


	14. Fourteen

**A/N: Just a beforehand note, this story will be ending at chapter 20. I wanted to draw it out as long as possible, but I realized there wasn't a point. It's just not the same as When Dreams Come True, honestly... when I get to the point that it's a burden to write a chapter of a story, I know I have to end it. Don't worry, it's not too much of a straight cut off ending or anything. The last chapter will be very short, but it will feel like an ending.**

**Also, most of these last chapters will be relatively short... :(**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Dani and Santana exchanged an excited glance, and then they slowly unlocked their apartment door. They could hear a movie playing on the TV in the living room, and assumed that their girls and Santana's parents were all cuddled in there watching it.<p>

Luckily, their door didn't have any weird squeaks or anything, so no one heard them come in. Acting casual, they walked down the hall and into the living room. Still, no one heard them coming in. They were all curled up on the couch watching Sleeping Beauty.

"Guess who's back early!" Dani and Santana exclaimed simultaneously, as they had planned, causing all five on the couch to jump out of fear, and then for three little girls to jump off the couch and run and hug their moms.

"Mami! Mommy! You're back early!" Leah exclaimed.

"Why did you come back a day early?" Sofi asked curiously, stepping back. Her eyes caught on her Mommy's hair. "Whoa."

"Like it, Sofi?" Dani asked with a chuckle.

"Like what?" Emma asked, stepping back. She saw Dani's pink hair and gasped. "It's pink!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening as a grin appeared on her face. "I _love_ it!"

"I love it too!" Leah and Sofi exclaimed at the same time by accident.

"Thanks, girls, I'm glad," Dani told them with a grin.

"And, we came back early because we couldn't stand to be away from you girls any longer," Santana told them, crouching down and opening her arms to the girls, who squeezed into one giant group hug.

"Let Mommy into the hug too!" Sofi exclaimed, and Dani crouched down and joined the giant hug.

"And Abuela and Abuelo!" Leah suggested with a giggle.

"Get over here, Mami y Papi!" Santana called to her parents with a chuckle. They joined in the giant hug as well, and then they all separated, laughing. Dani loved her family.

They spent the night just hanging out and talking about the vacation, and what the girls did with their grandparents over the last week, even though they'd heard all about it on the phone every night. As much as Dani had loved her alone time with Santana, she had really missed her little girls.

Now that the anniversary vacation was over, though, Dani had two things to focus on. First, her album in progress. And second, or maybe first because it was more important, Santana's birthday. That night, she gathered the girls away from Santana, who was talking to her parents in the living room, to talk about their plan for Santana's birthday in July.

"Why are we being all secret Mommy?" Emma asked in a whisper. They were gathered in Dani and Santana's room.

"Do you remember what's happening next month?" Dani asked her daughters.

"The Fourth of July?" Leah raised an eyebrow, looking strangely like a mini Dani. Like... a clone or something. It was crazy.

"Well yes, but what else?"

"Mami's birthday!" Sofi remembered, her voice hushed.

"Oh yeah!" Emma exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Leah and Sofi shushed her harshly.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah, sorry," she said in a quiet voice.

"Yep, it's Mami's birthday next month, so we have to plan a surprise party for her," Dani declared. She'd always wanted to throw a surprise party for her wife, but she'd wanted the girls to be a little older when they did it so that they could help. And it wasn't like they could have a surprise party every year, or else it would stop being a surprise.

"Why a surprise party?" Sofi asked. "We always just watch movies for Mami's birthday and get her presents and eat ice cream."

"Exactly, so this year we're going to do something even more special, and she'll have no idea," Dani informed her girls with a smile.

Emma grinned. "I like this idea! We can have cakes and cupcakes and ice cream and lollypops and chocolate and gummy bears and gummy worms and pudding and—"

"Okay, looks like Emma is going to be in charge of sweets," Dani said with a laugh.

"Are we going to do it on her birthday?" Sofi asked.

"Well, since her birthday is on a Friday, I think we definitely can," Dani answered. "The problem is that she won't be working, which means we need to come up with a way to distract her for the whole day while the party gets set up. And all our friends can come and we can have music and karaoke and a ton of sweets and food."

"I wanna be in charge of sweets and food!" Emma exclaimed, getting herself shushed by her sisters again.

"Okay, so the morning of the party you and someone else can go to the store and buy a ton of stuff, okay?"

Emma nodded excitedly, and Dani grinned. This was going to be a lot of fun.

"I wanna decorate for the party," Sofi told her mom.

"That works, but we still have to think of a way to keep Mami out of the house for the whole day until the party," Dani reminded her daughters. That was honestly the part she was most worried about achieving.

"That's easy," Sofi piped up. "Send her to the store to buy something that doesn't exist."

"That's mean," Leah argued with a frown.

Dani frowned a little as well. "That would work, but I don't want to make Mami stressed out and running around all day on her birthday. I think it'd be better if we find someone that could drag her around all day and do something fun or something."

"Rae Rae?" Emma suggested.

Dani shook her head. "You can bet that Rachel, Quinn and Kurt are all going to want to help with the party itself."

"So Brittany then," Sofi suggested with a shrug. "They can have a girls day out or something."

"Yeah... yeah that might work. Tell you what, tomorrow I'll call Brittany and ask her, alright?"

The girls nodded enthusiastically. And just then, the door opened. "What are you all doing in here?"

"The Fourth of July," Leah piped up as their lie. "I want to go to Lima and see Rachel's dads have their party like we did a couple years ago."

"That sounds like fun," Santana said, looking at the group of the suspiciously. "Well, Abuelo and Abuela are leaving, so come say goodbye."

The little girls jumped up and ran to their grandparents, who were standing by the front door. As Dani followed them and reached Santana, who was still standing by the entry way of their bedroom, the Latina asked, "What were you guys talking about?"

"The Fourth of July," Dani answered, giving Santana weird look that she hoped looked like confusion.

"Are you for or against going to Rachel's?" Santana asked Dani suspiciously.

"Well, we don't even know if Rachel is going back to her dads', so that's important to know before we make any decisions," Dani pointed out, giving her wife a small smile and taking her hand. They walked over to the front door.

"Thanks so much for watching them for us, Maribel, Pablo," Dani thanked them, grabbing them each in a hug.

"Anytime, Dani, they are angels," Maribel insisted.

"Adios Abuela! Adios Abuelo!" the little girls exclaimed one more time, and Maribel and Pablo returned their goodbyes before giving Santana one last hug and leaving with their things.

The girls each went to their room after that, so Santana and Dani went to their own room. "You know, the more I see you with pink hair, the more in love with it I fall."

"Such a sap," Dani teased, giving her wife a peck on the lips before going into the bathroom to take off her makeup and brush out her hair.

"Yes, you know me, getting sappy while I talk about hair," Santana replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You're cute, babe," Dani said with a laugh.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

Dani laughed and shook her head. "Stop it."

"Make me," Santana countered with a light laugh.

Dani turned to the Latina and quirked up an eyebrow. "Maybe I will."

"I dare you," Santana insisted, grinning. Dani rolled her eyes, and then stepped forward and pressed her lips firmly to Santana's. Her wife immediately pushed her tongue into Dani's mouth, and they both moaned simultaneously, feeling their lips vibrate against one another's.

When they pulled apart, Dani smirked and said, "You're cute."

"You're still going to argue that? Seriously? And how can you call me cute after that?" Santana demanded.

"Babe, you can be cute and hot at the same time," Dani insisted, smirking again.

"I give up trying to argue with you," Santana joked, shaking her head and finishing up in the bathroom.

"Good," Dani answered, walking past her wife and stripping off each piece of her clothing as she walked to her bed. By the time she turned and laid under the covers, she saw Santana staring at her with wide eyes. "You know, babe, that look you get when I get naked in front of you... it's never changed."

Santana wiped the look from her face and pouted. "I can't help it. You're gorgeous."

"Aww, boo," Dani cooed, holding back a chuckle at Santana's adorable pout. "C'mere."

"Oh, I will," Santana promised, stripping off her clothes and coming to lay with Dani in bed. And maybe to do a few more things as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Please let me know in a review :) I don't get many for this story, but I love them all the same :)<strong>

**Also just a note, even after this story ends, Taypez will never end. Follow me, first of all, on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! And then you can follow MsDaniTaylor and MsSantanaTaylor :) Their accounts will live on after this story :)**

**Have a good day/night loves :)**


	15. Fifteen

**A/N: Hey guys! New chapter :)**

**Shoutout to my 100th reviewer, the one and only Funzel :D :D :D Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, I'm glad you all like the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rach!" Dani and Santana greeted simultaneously into the phone. It was the morning of the first day of July, and Dani and Santana had kept forgetting to ask if the brunette was planning on going to Lima to visit her dads for the Fourth of July. Dani actually was hoping that she'd say yes, because she loved the parties that Mr. and Mr. Berry hosted for the holidays.<p>

"Hey, guys! What are you doing calling so early?" Rachel asked.

"We were wondering if you're going back to Lima for the fourth. The girls and us really want to come if you're going," Santana explained.

"Well, then you're all in luck! Yep, I am. I'm leaving on my flight tomorrow. I think there are still some seats left that you can book in first class if you do it fast," Rachel explained.

"Great!" Dani exclaimed. "Thanks, Rach."

They hung up and went to their respective laptops. Santana took to booking the flight while Dani took to booking a hotel room. They used to be able to stay with the Berry family, but not anymore while they had three little girls.

There was literally only one good hotel in Lima, Ohio, and it was pretty small. Like, the kind with two queen beds in one room and a tiny bathroom. It was fine for them, though, since the girls were still so little and could easily sleep in the same bed. Although it did mean no sex while they were in Lima.

_Eh, we'll deal, _Dani decided, smirking and booking a hotel room at the hotel.

"What are you smirking at?" Santana asked.

"Well, if our flight is tomorrow, and we're going to be staying in a one room hotel room, then we're going to have to have a crazy day of sex today to hold us over," Dani reasoned, flashing her wife a sly look

Santana's eyes darkened, and Dani leaned over and pressed a hard kiss her lips. Santana instantly moaned at the contact.

They somehow ended up on top of each other, of course, and Dani found herself sucking on Santana's neck. Then her wife said suddenly, "How can we have a day of sex with the girls home?"

"Mm, maybe they can go over to Kurt's or something," Dani suggested.

"Pretty sure he's working today," Santana admitted with a chuckle, which changed into a moan as Dani started to suck on her neck again.

Dani stopped again, though, to say, "Maybe they'll wanna go hang out with their Gramma and Grandpa."

"Mm, they haven't done that in a while," Santana agreed. Dani sat up and picked up her phone again, finding her mom's number and pressing call. She hit speaker.

"Hey, sweetie!" came her mom's voice. They didn't talk all the time, but the problems they'd once had with each other were long gone for sure.

"Hey, what are you and dad doing today?" Dani asked hopefully.

"Well, he's working today, but I'm home all day today," she answered.

Dani smiled. "Any chance you wanna watch the girls for me and Santana today?"

"Of course! I haven't seen them in a couple months, and you know how much I love to spend time with those girls," her mom agreed. Santana and Dani exchanged sly smiles.

"Great! We'll bring them over soon!"

They hung up and Santana groaned. "Why did you volunteer _us_ to bring them over there."

"_Because_ if I volunteered just me to bring them, you'd just come anyway," Dani reasoned.

"What makes you think that?" Santana wondered.

"Baby, I'm sorry but we both know that I've got you whipped," Dani replied, winking at her wife.

Santana scowled. "You do not!"

"Lie to yourself all you want," Dani teased, leaning forward and giving her wife a quick peck on the lips. "I'm going to go get the girls ready to go."

"Okay," Santana replied.

"And when we get back, I'll make you scream a few times," Dani added, standing and giving her wife a smirk.

Santana swallowed thickly, and Dani turned and left the bedroom.

The day was pretty eventful, considering all the things that Dani and Santana did in their bedroom while the girls were with their Gramma.

The next morning, they had to get up relatively early for their flight. "Mm, baby we gotta get up," Santana cooed her wife.

Dani groaned. "No," she argued.

"We have to get the girls ready," Santana reminded her.

"Can you _please_ do the girls this morning?" Dani asked, looking up at her wife with a pout. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Santana answered, rolling off the bed and going to her dresser to slip on some clothes.

"Told you you're whipped," Dani called.

"Oh shut up," Santana called back, leaving the room. Dani smiled to herself and pulled herself up out of bed. She still hadn't back anything, and they were leaving in just a couple hours for the airport.

While Santana got the girls all packed and ready, Dani took the liberty of packing both her and Santana's bags. When she was done, she met up with her wife and daughters in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mommy!" Leah and Emma exclaimed.

"Morning, Mom," Sofi added. Dani gave her oldest daughter a weird look. That was the first time that any of her daughters had called her "Mom". They'd always been Mommy and Mami, and even though those two sounded similar, they could always tell the difference. And sure, there was a bigger difference between Mom and Mami, but Dani was not used to it.

"Mom, huh? That's a first," Dani commented.

"Mommy is what little kids say," Sofi informed her. "And I'm ten, so I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Ah, right," Dani agreed, nodding, and exchanging an amused look with her wife. She remembered being like eleven and thinking she was practically an adult.

"I hope you're not going to start calling me madre, because..." Santana looked pointedly at her daughter.

"I'll still call you Mami. You still call _your_ mom Mami, so it's okay," Sofi reasoned.

"I see," Santana replied, chuckling.

Sofi looked back at her Mom. "But I won't call you Mom if you don't want me too."

Dani smiled. "Mom is perfectly fine by me, Sofi."

"Okay, good," Sofi said with a nod.

Honestly, it was going to take a while for Dani to get used to that, because she was so used to "Mommy".

"So, we're going to Lima today?" Leah asked with a grin.

"Yep," her moms replied with wide smiles. "We're staying for four days and leaving on the fifth."

"So we get to go to Mr. and Mr. Berry's party?" she asked happily.

"Yes we do!" Dani answered with a smile. "We just have to eat real fast and we can head to the airport."

"I still have to pack," Santana reminded her.

"Nope, I packed for you," Dani told her sweetly.

Santana smiled thankfully, but then she asked with a smirk, "Who's whipped now?"

"Babe, I did that of my own free will," Dani insisted with a sly smile.

They all ate a quick breakfast, and then Chad came and picked them up to drive them to the airport. The little girls were practically bouncing with the excitement for the whole car ride.

It was a little challenging to get through the airport, though. They were first bombarded only by a few people, and they managed to get by with just a couple of autographs, but they were swarmed after they made it past security and were in the terminal.

Luckily, some security guards got them out in a matter of a few seconds or so. "Okay, it's official, while we're gone, we're going to spend all free time searching the internet for some security guards," Dani muttered to her wife. Their daughters didn't really understand what had just happened, but everything was all good when they made it to their gate, where they met up with Rachel.

"Hey girls!" Rachel greeted them all.

"Rae Rae!" Emma exclaimed, waving to Rachel. "Do we get to ride with you on the plane?"

"Yep! In fact, one of you love girls gets to sit by me," Rachel said, looking at the three of them. That was true, the first class seats were in sets of two, which meant that the three girls couldn't sit together, and one of them had to sit with Rachel.

"Me! Me!" Emma exclaimed. Leah and Sofi looked indifferent.

"Looks like it's got to go to... Emma!" Rachel exclaimed, and Emma jumped up and down squealed. Dani and Santana laughed at their youngest daughter. Dani looked all three of her daughters and thought, _Damn, how did we make such cute kids?_

"We are now getting ready to board," came the voice of the gate manager person. "Will all first class passengers please approach the gate with your boarding passes out?"

The six of them made their way to the gate and got their boarding passes scanned, before walking through the long hallway and entering the plane.

Leah and Emma loved planes, but Sofi hadn't ever liked them much. She always got nervous about flying up so high, so she never sat by the window. So they sat where Dani was by one window with Santana next to her. Leah and Sofi were across from them, with Leah by the window. And right behind Leah and Sofi were Rachel and Emma, with Emma by the window.

"Did you tell Maribel and Pablo that we're coming down there?" Dani asked curiously.

"Oh, I forgot," Santana answered with a laugh. "We'll surprise them."

Dani laughed and shook her head. "So, babe, what do you want for your birthday?"

"I knew that question was going to come up soon," Santana answered with a laugh. "For my birthday, I want wake up next to you and spend all day with you and our beautiful family."

Dani smiled sweetly. "Of course, but now what do you want me to give you?"

"Baby, you don't have to get me anything," Santana insisted.

"I know, but I want to," Dani said with a pout.

Santana returned the pout. "What are you two pouting about?" Rachel asked from across and behind them.

"Santana won't tell me what she wants for her birthday," Dani answered.

"Well just buy her something random then," Rachel suggested, but then they couldn't talk to her because the group one of the basic class started boarding, walking in between the two isles to get to their seats.

"So if I was going to buy you jewelry, what kind would you want?" Dani asked her wife.

"Dani, don't buy my anything," Santana insisted.

"You always buy me presents on my birthday," Dani argued. Santana bit her lip, unable to argue now. "Good, so what do you want for your birthday?"

"It doesn't matter what you get me, because I'll love it no matter what," Santana insisted.

"Fine, I'll wing it," Dani decided with a chuckle.

They talked idly as the rest of the passengers boarded, and then the flight crew got ready to take off and Dani and Santana made sure that their daughters were all buckled in.

* * *

><p><strong>I think you guys are going to like what Dani ends up getting Santana for her birthday.. :)<br>**

**I don't know why I decided to put the Fourth of July into this. Like, I dunno, the next chapter is the Fourth of July party, and I guess I just started feeling patriotic when I wrote this lol. I have these things that I call "Patriotic Tana Days"... those are the days that I start singing the Star Spangled Banner or God Bless the USA or the Salute To the Armed Forces lol... I have one that is a set date a few days before Veteran's day and I literally have a reminder on my phone that says "Patriotic Tana Day"**

**I'm so sorry that was so random and weird and now you all think I'm insane lol**

**Like it? Hate it? Please let me know in a review, or you're welcome to PM me! I try my best to always answer, but I occasionally miss some reviews or can't answer when I read it and then forget to later :S But if you tweet me on Twitter, at BrittzandTana, I will ALWAYS reply :D**

**Dani's Twitter is MsDaniTaylor and Santana's is MsSantanaTaylor, so go follow them nowish :D They're adorable, just ask any of their followers :)**

**Goodnight loves! Gonna go work out in a little bit. Some Jillian Michaels. Gotta get some stronger abs. Yay fitness!**

**Haha night, please review ::D**


	16. Sixteen

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! (PS, I did not reread this chapter. All mistakes are mine and I apologize for any)**

* * *

><p>The plane ride to Lima was rather interesting. Emma spent the whole ride asking Rachel questions about the fourth of July, while Leah and Sofi argued about topic after topic. Dani didn't know if those two would ever get along.<p>

"Girls, stop arguing already. We're almost in Lima," Santana snapped at their oldest daughters.

"But she—" they both said simultaneously.

"No buts, listen to your Mami," Dani cut them off, making both of them pout and cross their arms. Despite them not being blood related, they were pretty similar. Dani guessed it was because Leah tried to do what Sofi did, and had picked up on a lot of her mannerisms.

"Please buckle your seat belts as we descend into Lima, Ohio," came the flight attendants voice over the intercom. Emma squealed, and everyone in the first class cabin groaned.

"Em, maybe you can be a little quieter when you're excited," Rachel suggested to the little girl.

"You're one to talk, Rachel," Santana pointed out with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up, Santana," Rachel snapped at her.

"Mommy, my ears are popping," Leah complained.

Sofi scowled at her younger sister. "Be a big girl and suck it up."

"Sofia, don't talk to your sister like that," Santana reprimanded the younger Latina, while Dani searched her purse for gum to give Leah. After she handed it to her, she looked at Santana.

"Man, what are they going to be like in their teens?" Dani asked with a groan, but she couldn't help but smile a little at her wife.

"A pain in the A-S-S," Santana replied.

"Mami, we know how to spell," Sofi called across the isle.

"I don't!" Emma piped up.

"I _wasn't_ talking about you," Sofi snapped back at her sister.

Dani shook her head. "Sofi, stop snapping at your little sisters."

"But they're annoying," Sofi argued.

"Hey, I'm not annoying!" Leah exclaimed angrily, crossing her arms and scowling at Sofi. It actually scared her how much Leah's scowl looked like her own.

"Are to!" Sofi insisted.

"Both of you, zip it. I don't want to hear another word unless it's something nice, got it?" Santana asked the girls, who both nodded shamefully.

The Latina sat back in her seat and let out a sigh. Dani took her hand and Santana turned to her head to give her a smile. The pink-haired girl took the opportunity to lean forward and give her wife a sweet little kiss. "I love you," she whispered.

Santana's eyes sparkled. "I love you, too, babe."

Twenty minutes later, they were ushering their kids off the plane, with Rachel following behind them. "C'mon girls. We have to catch a cab to the hotel."

"Why can't we stay with Abuelita?" Emma asked, grabbing her Mami's hand. Dani smiled at that. She loved watching Santana with their kids, just because honestly, she hadn't been able to picture Santana as a mom during their first couple of months together. Of course, once she really, really knew Santana, it was easy to see that she'd be an amazing mom, which she definitely was.

"Because, mija, she and Abuelo didn't know we were coming, and we don't want to intrude on them," Santana replied.

"Uh, if we're staying in a hotel, does that mean we all have to share a bed?" Sofi asked with a groan.

"Yes it does," Dani answered, "but you're all small, you'll manage."

"I need my beauty sleep, _Mom_, and I can't get that when I'm sleeping in the same bed as _them_," Sofi insisted.

Dani raised an eyebrow at her oldest daughter. "Wow, someone's turning into a really sassy preteen huh?"

"I'm going into sixth grade, I'm not a little kid anymore," Sofi insisted.

"Oh really?" Dani asked.

"Yes, really. I'm practically an adult."

"Well then I'm almost practically an adult," Leah piped up. She was going into fourth grade.

"I'm still a little kid," Emma piped up. "I'm going into kindergarten!" Her birthday was just at the beginning of September, close enough to August to let her go into kindergarten just before she turned four. Literally days. Though, the kindergarten she was going to was half-day kindergarten, which meant she'd probably just go in the mornings and then come home halfway through the school day. "But I don't get to go to _real_ school until I'm five."

"I hate school," Sofi declared. "But at least I'm almost done with it."

"Mm, Sofi, you've got seven more years of school," Santana pointed out.

Sofi looked up at her Mami in alarm. "_What_?"

"Sweetie, there are twelve years of school. But don't worry, it gets better," Dani told her. _Well... that or it'll get worse._

For some people, high school was the time of their lives. For other people, like Dani, high school was kind of a huge, vortex of hell. But she wasn't going to tell her daughters that.

Sofi sighed. "Whatever. At least I'll be finished with school before them."

"I like school!" Leah piped up. "Especially music class!"

They finally made it to the taxis, and parted from Rachel, whose dads were picking her up. They piled into one of the larger taxi cars and told the guy the name of the hotel.

"We should go visit Abuela Maria!" Emma exclaimed suddenly, and Dani saw Santana smile. "Abuela Maria" was what they called their great grandmother. Maria, although getting older, was still strong and very much alive. Although, she was dealing with some health problems, but she tried to make them sound minute.

"Maybe we can, mija. She might be at the Fourth of July party," Santana answered.

"Yay!" Emma exclaimed.

"I'm hungry," Sofi told them.

"We can go to Breadstix after we drop our stuff off at the hotel," Dani suggested, looking at her wife, who nodded.

"That sounds good to me," Santana agreed.

"Yay!" Leah exclaimed. "I love Breadstix!"

On the Fourth of July, Rachel offered to come pick them all up and bring them to the park for the party. Dani, being the nice person she was, decided that they would all go help set up before the party.

"Ugh, why do we have to help? We have three kids to watch," Santana muttered that morning while they were still laying in bed. The girls were still asleep in their bed.

"Baby, it'll be fun," Dani insisted, stroking her wife's hair. "I think Kurt's here too. Also, I think Mercedes is going to be there."

Santana groaned.

"Oh, and Quinn, too. Pretty sure she just wanted to get away from writing for a little bit," Dani added.

"Eh, I don't care who's gonna be there. I don't wanna," Santana whined, sounding like a little kid. Dani rolled her eyes and smirked.

She placed her lips gently against Santana's ear, and whispered in a low voice, "I'll be there."

Santana gasped slightly and pulled back. "Don't do shit like that, Dani! There are children in the room!"

"Well, that got your attention," Dani said with a chuckle. "C'mon, we can go shower and then get the girls up."

"Together?" Santana asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes together, but no sex," Dani replied. Santana pouted. "Hey, you were the one pointing out the fact that there are children in the room a few minutes ago."

"Who cares? We'll be in the shower," Santana pointed out.

"Oh just c'mon, Santana. And keep your fingers and tongue to yourself or we're showering separately," Dani insisted.

Santana groaned as Dani pulled her up out of bed and into the bathroom. They quickly undressed and turned on the warm shower water.

As soon as they were both under the water, Santana wrapped her arms around Dani's waist. "Mm, what are you doing babe?"

"Holding you," Santana answered with a chuckle. "But I'm keeping my fingers and tongue to myself."

"Santana, we have to get ready," Dani insisted.

"I _am_," Santana insisted, placing feathery kisses along Dani's shoulder. "This is me getting ready."

Her lips reached Dani's neck, and she suddenly latched onto the skin there with her teeth and tongue. Dani, unable to help it, instantly moaned. "Santana, we can't."

Santana pulled her lips off of Dani's neck, and licked gently over where she bit. "I know," she answered, frowning. Dani turned around in her arms and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Didn't you get enough sex before we left for Lima?" Dani asked with a chuckle.

"Do you know me at all?" Santana asked with a laugh. "I can't ever get enough sex. Especially when its with you."

"Well I hope you're not having sex with anyone else," Dani commented.

"Maybe Mami and Papi will take the girls tonight, and we can have the hotel room to ourselves for the fourth," Santana suggested, giving her wife a sly smile and ignoring Dani's joking comment.

"You want to make your parents take the girls so that we can have sex the night before we're leaving back for home anyway?" Dani asked with a chuckle, but Santana just pouted at her. "Ugh, if your parents don't mind, I obviously have no problem with that."

The Latina grinned. "Good! Now lets get us all clean and ready to go."

The spent their shower giggling as they tried to clean each other off, and Dani felt like they were nineteen again. When they finally got out of the shower, they dressed and did their hair and makeup before waking up the girls and getting them ready as well.

"Are we gonna go get breakfast?" Leah asked sleepily.

"We'll stop by the Lima Bean before we go to the park, how about that?" Santana suggested.

"Okay," Leah agreed, still half asleep as she hobbled into the bathroom.

"You know, she's not much of a morning person as you are," Santana said to Dani, who smirked and nodded in agreement.

"She's more like you," Dani agreed.

Emma, however, jumped out of bed, got changed and brushed her hair in about ten minutes. Granted, her clothes were really mismatched, but it went to show that she was much more of a morning person than Leah or Sofi. Of course, she was younger, so that could have something to do with it.

"Alright, let's go, Rachel is here!" Dani announced as she read Rachel's text. The girls slipped on their shoes and then they all left the hotel and headed downstairs to Rachel's dads' car.

"Oh good, you guys are actually on time," Rachel commented with a smile as they all piled into the car.

"There wasn't a whole lot of things we could've done to hold us up," Dani told Rachel pointedly, but the brunette just smirked.

They stopped by the Lima Bean and got the girls some muffins, and got themselves some coffee. Santana, of course, drank all of hers and most of Dani's.

They got to the park, and the little girls immediately jumped out of the car to play with Marcus, who was playing on a swing set. Dani looked out across the large park as she climbed out of the car. She saw Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn cooking or something over by the picnic tables, and Mr. and Mr. Berry and Tony were setting up the makeshift stage.

Dani loved coming to these parties. They were so fun and friendly, and they were one of the primary reasons that Lima felt like a home away from home.

"You guys can go see if they need help with the food," Rachel suggesting, getting a nod from the couple as they headed over to the picnic tables. Of course, both of them kept one eye on the swing set at all times, watching the girls and Marcus.

"Hey you guys!" Santana greeted as they approached the group.

"Tana!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Yes, I'm so glad we're getting to see each other more than once every three years now."

"Me too, Cedes," Santana returned with a light laugh.

"Hey, can you ladies help us with these burgers? We've got tons of patties done, but they need to be put on buns," Kurt said.

"Yep, sure," Dani agreed, moving to a table that was set up next to the many grills and starting to bun the patties.

"I can't believe the Berrys do this every year," Quinn commented. "You'd think they'd order catering, considering how many people come."

"And what do they do when we're all not here to help them?" Santana asked, actually curious about the answer, as she moved in next to her wife to help bun the burgers.

"Hola!" came Chelsea's voice suddenly. Santana turned and smiled widely at her cousin.

"Hey, Chels! I didn't know you were coming up here," the older Latina commented.

"Neither did I. Ryan actually suggested it, he wanted to come see everyone," Chelsea replied, and Dani and Santana exchanged a knowing look. They both knew what was going to happen that night. It was so obvious to both of them, actually. Ryan was cool, but he didn't just randomly suggest to go hang out with a bunch of Chelsea's cousin's friends.

"Oh well that's cool," Quinn piped up, scowling at Dani and Santana. Clearly, she saw it too. "Where is he?"

"Rachel recruited him to help with the stage, I think," Chelsea replied, glancing over at the stage. Everyone else laughed.

"Seriously, what would they do without all of us?" Mercedes wondered, getting laughs from everyone.

"You guys need some more help with these burgers?" Chelsea asked.

Everyone pitched in to make a ton of burgers, and then hot dogs, for the party, which started at two. Therefore, some of the burgers were kind of cold by the time people started showing up, but not one really cared.

"Whoa, there's a lot of people here, Mommy," Leah said, looking around as she clutched Dani's hand. They'd pulled the girls away from the swing set to go eat some food, and now they were sitting at a picnic table all together eating burgers.

"Attention! Attention everyone!" came Hiram's voice through the speakers that were set up around the park. "We're now starting with karaoke, like we always do at our little parties."

Everyone laughed at that, because these parties were not at all "little".

"So, if anyone would like to come up and share their beautiful voice," he said with a grin. "However, first, here is my daughter, Rachel Berry."

Of course Rachel would go first.

Everyone got quieter to listen to Rachel sing while they ate their food.

A bunch of people went up to sing, including Dani and Santana. And although they all encouraged Leah to go up there, she was too shy, and kept turning bright red and shaking her head.

The kids were back on the play set, and Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Dani were all sitting around a picnic table together. "So, Kurt, why couldn't Warbler come?" Santana wondered.

"He was busy with work," Kurt answered with a frown. "But I wanted to get Marcus down here again."

"So we all know that Ryan is going to propose to Chelsea tonight, right?" Quinn asked, changing the subject.

"Obviously. I hope she hasn't figured it out, though, that would totally ruin it," Dani replied.

"That's so romantic," Rachel fawned, "proposal under the fireworks."

"Yeah, too bad you're single and never gonna have that," Santana teased. Dani nudged her. "Hey, I was just kidding." She pouted at the pink-haired girl, who rolled her eyes and pecked Santana's pout.

"I'll have you know, Santana, that I will not be single forever," Rachel argued.

"When's the last time you dated someone?" Santana demanded.

"Actually, I'm currently dating someone right now," Rachel informed her. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mercedes demanded.

"Who is he?" Kurt demanded.

Rachel blushed. "He's just a guy I met at work. He's an understudy for one of the bigger roles in the show I'm in right now. He's really sweet and romantic, and we've only been on a few dates, but I really think it's going to work," Rachel admitted.

"Aww," Dani said with a smile.

Before anyone else could say anything about it to Rachel, though, Ryan suddenly started speaking into the microphone on stage.

It hadn't felt like much time had passed, but it was dark now, and Dani had hardly noticed. "Excuse me," Ryan said into the mic, hushing everyone. Three little girls suddenly ran up to their moms.

"Are the fireworks starting?" Sofi asked excitedly.

"In a minute, baby girl," Dani replied.

"Uh, my name is Ryan. I first want to wish you all a happy Fourth of July!" he announced, and everyone gave a little cheer at that. "Anyway, I don't really know how to do this, but um. Before the fireworks start, I have a really important question to ask someone."

From somewhere above the stage, a spotlight illuminated a spot on the ground, where everyone cleared out. Well, except for Chelsea, who stood there looking absolutely stunned.

"I know I waited a little while to ask you, but Chelsea, I know that you are the love of my life, and I won't spend a day of that life without you. Will you marry me?" He got down on his knee, and everyone gave their "aww"s.

Chelsea ran up to the stage and said yes, and everyone "aww"d again as he slipped on her ring and then hugged happily.

"I'm so happy for them," Dani commented.

Santana grinned. "Yes, another wedding! She better make me Maid of Honor..."

"She will, Santana," Dani assured her with a laugh.

"Well, thank you all for letting me awkwardly do that," Ryan said into the mic with a laugh. "Um, happy Independence Day!"

The first firework boomed behind the stage suddenly, and everyone gasped in surprise as they watched the red, blue and white sparks dance across the sky.

Dani and Santana immediately reached for the other's hand, intertwining their fingers together. Santana leaned her head on Dani's shoulder, and Dani leaned her head on Santana's. They always fit together like that, no matter what position it was.

They watched the fireworks burst in the sky, and somewhere in the crowd, someone started singing the Star Spangled Banner, and everyone joined in, singing loud and proud.

That night, Santana's parents gladly took the girls for the night, leaving the couple to have a pretty rocking time in the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a review :) Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :)<br>**

**Did you all watch Glee tonight? I don't wanna give any spoilers, but I had a love/hate relationship with that episode tbh... I'm so excited for the 100th :D**

**Also, I watched PLL and now I REAAAALLY wanna watch the next one lol so this week is gonna be slow xP Speaking of PLL, I'm thinking about trying out an Emison fic, but I haven't even ready any, so I'm looking for good ones. If any of you guys happen to have read any good ones, would you mind telling me the name? I would really appreciate it :)**

**Goodnight loves :) Please review :)**


	17. Seventeen

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Just so everyone knows, I may not start a Quinntana fanfiction after this like I planned to, because I just started posting a PLL Emison fic... lol if you ship Emily with Alison, go take a look at it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>As soon as they got back from Lima, Operation Santana's Birthday Party officially moved into full swing. Dani took the liberty of sending out invites to all of their friends and family.<p>

The party was just going to be in their apartment, since the kitchen and living area was plenty big for the people they were having over.

Santana's birthday arrived relatively quickly, and Dani was happy to have woken up before her wife. She grabbed her phone and saw a text from Brittany.

**From Brittany- Will be ready to go out in an hour an a half! I'll keep her busy while you all set up!**

**To Brittany- Awesome! Thanks so much Britt!**

**From Brittany- You're welcome (:**

Dani looked down at her sleeping wife, who was just starting to stir. She smiled slightly and cuddled into Santana again, placing firm kisses along her shoulder and neck to wake her up.

"Mm," Santana mumbled, waking up a little more and rolling over, placing a firm, hot kiss on Dani's lips. The pink-haired girl moaned instantly, not expecting such fierceness from a just woken up Santana.

"Good morning to you, too," Dani mumbled when Santana pulled back for air.

"Mm," is all Santana said in response as she rejoined their lips and sucked on Dani's forcefully. She then moved her lips down to Dani's neck, and then down to her breasts. She whispered against Dani's skin, "Can you be my birthday breakfast?"

Dani's breathing was already very uneven as Santana teased her by licking right around her nipple and trailing one of her free hands along her abs. "Of course, b-b-babe," she managed to pant out.

In response, Santana bit down on Dani's nipple, getting an abrupt moan from her wife. Dani's body jerked in response to the attention on her breast. She loved how her body reacted to Santana.

Santana took Dani's other nipple in between her fingers and rubbed it as she bit and licked at the other. Dani was already going crazy. She figured that she would be too worn out after this to please Santana, so she decided that tonight would be her turn to make the Latina go crazy.

Finally, Santana moved down to Dani's abs, sucking on them forcefully and leaving a few marks there. Dani's hands tangled into Santana's luscious, dark hair as the Latina finally moved even lower, making Dani tremble as Santana tasted her.

She came relatively quickly, because that was what kind of power that her wife had over her, and then breathed heavily as she slowly fell back down. Santana placed light kisses over the marks she left on Dani's abs, before leaving a few in between and on Dani's breasts, and then finally making her way back up to kissing all over Dani's face.

"Best birthday breakfast ever," Santana mumbled, wrapping her arms around her pink-haired wife.

"I would say happy birthday, but I think that was almost better for me than it was for you," Dani commented with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, you can make me scream tonight, baby," Santana suggested, nibbling slightly on Dani's earlobe.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Dani agreed. "Oh hey, you and Britt are going out today."

"What?" Santana asked, pulling back and giving her wife a look of confusion. Dani hadn't told Santana about her girl day out with Brittany yet, because she knew that she would object and say that she wanted to stay home for her birthday.

"Yeah. She said she missed hanging out with you on your birthdays or something," Dani replied. "She texted me this morning, and I decided that you should get out of the house for your birthday."

"But I always spend my birthdays with you and the girls," Santana said with a pout. "Can you guys at least come?"

Dani kissed away Santana's pout. "Just go have fun, babe. The girls and I will be here when you get back."

"Fine, _mother_," Santana joked.

"Please don't call me your mother, even as a joke, right after you just screwed me like that," Dani insisted. Santana laughed loudly at that. "Britt will be here in about an hour."

"Okay," Santana acknowledged, snuggling further into her wife for a moment before pulling away and up to go get ready to leave.

"Happy birthday, my love!" Dani called to her as Santana made her way into the bathroom. Dani sighed happily. As soon as Santana was out of the house, Quinn was going to take Emma out to buy food and candy, while Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Sofi, Leah and her all decorated the apartment and got ready here.

Dani got up and started to get ready as well, and Santana gave her a weird look after she finished brushing her teeth. "Why are you getting ready already? Aren't you just staying in?"

"Well yeah, but there's nothing wrong with looking presentable," Dani answered, having no better excuse.

"Alright," was all Santana said before she stepped into the shower. Dani resisted the urge to join her, because she needed Santana to be ready to go when Britt got there. Instead, she waited until Santana got out to fix her hair, get dressed and put on some makeup, before she went into the shower.

When Dani left the shower, she saw that Santana was already all ready to head out, and she looked even more gorgeous than usual. "You are beautiful, baby."

Santana grinned at her wife. "Well thank you. You, however are stunning. And also naked. You might want to put on some clothes before I have to push you up against a wall."

Dani blushed. She was used to being naked in front of Santana, so used to it in fact that she often forgot that she was actually not wearing any clothes. It wasn't the best thing in the world, considering the number of times she'd almost walked out of her bedroom naked.

She went into their bedroom and grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt from her dresser. This was not what she was going to wear tonight, but she had to look like she was going to just lay around all day. Plus, she didn't want to be all dressed up while they set up the party.

There was a knock on the door, and Santana left the bathroom, gave Dani a peck on the lips, and went to go answer it. "Hey, Britt! I hear we're having a day out."

"Yep," Brittany answered. "We used to do it in high school, and I just realized we haven't in a long while."

"See you later, babe!" Santana called.

"Bye, baby! Take good care of her, Britt!" Dani called.

"Don't worry, I will!" Brittany called back with a laugh.

Santana laughed. "Love you, Dani!"

"Love you, too!"

She heard the door close, and she immediately finished putting on her temporary clothes and stepped out of her bedroom. Her three girls did the same, and she actually found it funny how coordinated they were.

And then, just on time, about thirty seconds after Brittany and Santana left, when they were likely heading down in an elevator, there was a knock on the door.

Dani smiled slyly at her daughters as they went and opened the door for Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Tina and Mercedes. Their party team had arrived. It was actually weird how they had to plan the perfect timing arrival. The five of them had to agree on what time to meet at Dani and Santana's apartment building, based off of when Britt was getting there.

Then, when Brittany was upstairs with Santana, she texted the group downstairs to start up the left elevator. Then, she and Santana went down the right elevator.

They didn't have a minute to waste.

"C'mon, Ems! Time to go buy some food!" Quinn exclaimed, and Emma jumped up into her arms. Luckily, the little girl had dressed herself in cute, matching clothes for once. Dani smiled at that, more than a little proud of her almost four year old.

"You have two hours max!" Dani called after them as they started back to the elevators.

"We know!" Emma and Quinn exclaimed simultaneously.

Everyone else rushed into the apartment. "Alright, first of all, your house is a mess," Rachel commented.

"What can I say?" Dani asked with a laugh. "And it's not that messy. There's just some toys, and it's not vacuumed, and the kitchen is dirty but..."

Kurt shook his head. "Alright. Tina, Rachel, Mercedes and Dani, take the kitchen. I'll do the living room with the girls. Plan?"

"Sure," everyone else agreed.

Kurt started telling Sofi and Leah what to do, mostly involving picking up their stuff and Emma's stuff, while Tina, Mercedes, Rachel and Dani moved into the messy kitchen. They each took different areas. Dani took the dishes, and Tina took to putting things away as they were cleaned off. Mercedes started to clean the dining table, and Rachel just jumped around helping with everything.

In an hour, the whole apartment was sparkling. "Whoa!" Leah exclaimed. "It's all clean, now!"

"Good! So when Emma and Quinn get back, we can start with the food," Dani said.

"And in the meantime," Mercedes said, "we can start decorating!"

For whatever reason, they decided that they actually wanted to decorate the entire apartment for the party. Leah and Sofi grinned at Mercedes' suggestion. "Yes! Can we put up the streamers?" Sofi asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure you're tall enough for that, Sofi," Kurt commented. Sofi frowned.

"Here, Sofi, you and Leah can blow up the balloons with the pump and hang them up around the apartment, okay?" Tina suggested, pointing to the big bag that she'd carried in earlier. It was full of decorations.

"Okay!" Sofi and Leah agreed, running to the bag to retrieve the pump and balloons and strings.

The adults grabbed the streamers and started working together to hang them up all over the apartment. Since Santana's favorite color was red, most of the streamers were red. However, Dani added in some blue and purple, because those were her favorite colors, and the color scheme reminded her of their wedding.

They were still working diligently on the streamers and balloons when Quinn and Emma got back with tons of food and supplies to make cupcakes, cake, cookies and who knows what else.

"Still decorating?" Quinn questioned, looking around the half decorated apartment.

"Clearly," Dani replied.

"Well, someone come help me and Miss Emma here start cooking up a storm," Quinn suggested. Rachel, eager to be doing something other than trying to hang up streamers, went happily into the kitchen to help.

Finally, late in the afternoon, everything was done. The entire apartment was decorated, there were trays of cookies, cupcakes and a cake, most of which would likely be eaten by the kids at the party, and there was like five different kinds of food that were also cooked and ready to be eaten.

Everyone started showing up around then, aside from Brittany and Santana of course.

They all mingled excitedly, and then Dani got the text from Brittany.

**From Brittany- Coming up the elevator!**

"She's coming!" Dani exclaimed, and everyone flicked off all of the lights and turned silent, ducking behind any and everything.

They heard Santana telling Brittany that she really hadn't had to come all the way up with her, and then the door opened. Dani held her breath, biting her lip to keep a huge grin from spreading across her entire face.

"Whoa, it's dark," Santana commented. "Dani?"

She flipped on the light switch, and her eyes widened as everyone jumped up and yelled, "Surprise!"

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISE!<strong>

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a review :) Also follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :) Tweet me that you read this and I'll give you a followback :)**

**I'm trying to update two more fanfictions today, so can't stay in this A/N very long haha. Have a great day loves :) Please review :)**


	18. Eighteen

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p>Three little girls ran toward their Mami and grabbed her in a huge hug. "Feliz cumpleanos, Mami!" they exclaimed as Santana stood in shock, her eyes moving over the whole apartment.<p>

"What's all this?" she asked finally, blinking and smiling slightly.

"It was Mommy's idea," Leah told her. "She wanted to throw a surprise party for you."

"Oh, really?" Santana asked, glancing at Dani, who smiled triumphantly at the fact that her surprise had worked.

"Well come on, Santana, we didn't set this whole thing up just so you could stand there and gawk," Quinn exclaimed, smirking.

So the party started with wine for all of the adults. Even Dani took a glass, because after the stress and excitement of setting the thing up, she could use something to relax her. Puck, who had apparently already been in the city with Quinn, had asked if they had anything harder, but they refused to pull out any liquor when there were kids around.

Santana was in awe of all the food, and Emma ranted to her about how she got to pick it all out with Quinn.

The party was actually a lot of fun. Everyone was always talking to everyone, sipping wine, and eating bites of food or cupcakes or cookies.

After a lot of the food was gone, indicating that most everyone had eaten their dinner, Dani stood in the kitchen and called everyone to giver her their attention. "So, I think we've all had the chance to wish Santana a _very_ happy birthday, but no party is complete without a birthday cake. So, without further ado..."

Rachel opened the fridge behind Dani and pulled out the cake. It was a cake like the one that Dani had eaten the first time she'd gone to Rachel, Kurt and Santana's more than fourteen years ago. It'd always been Santana's favorite, at least since then.

There were candles on the cake already, so Dani quickly lit them as Santana made her way over to her. "Looks yummy," she commented, but then her eyes locked with Dani's and the pink-haired girl noticed that they were darker than normal. Dani felt herself blush darkly as her own eyes darkened.

She blinked quickly and looked back down at the last candle she was lighting. _Damn it_, she thought, as she was slowly becoming aroused. Why did Santana have to do that when there were a bunch of people around them?

Luckily, no one really seemed to notice the exchange of dirty insinuations, and Santana blew out the candles after her daughters insisted that she make a wish. Then, Emma asked eagerly, "What'd you wish for, Mami?"

"She can't tell us, _Emma_, or else it won't come true," Sofi snapped at her little sister.

Emma pouted and crossed her arms. "Well I didn't know that."

The rest of the party actually felt long to Dani, because Santana kept giving her smirks and sexual glances, and Dani felt herself getting more and more impatient.

As everyone started to leave, Dani put the girls to bed and then went into her bedroom to make sure her present to Santana was ready. She hadn't known what exactly to get her wife, but she had eventually decided on jewelry.

She'd picked out something really nice and meaningful, though, because she knew that Santana would appreciate it more that way. Well, not that Santana would ever not appreciate something Dani gave her.

Dani checked in the drawer of her side table and saw the small box sitting there. She opened it to make sure the present was there, and then she heard the door open behind her. She quickly snapped the box shut and spun around, keeping it behind her in her hands.

Santana raised an eyebrow at Dani's reaction to her coming into the room. "Everyone's gone, and I checked on the girls. They're all asleep."

"Already?" Dani asked.

"Yep," Santana replied, stepping through the door before turning and pulling it closed. Dani heard the lock click. Santana turned back to her wife and raised her eyebrow again. "What's behind you."

Dani smiled, and sat down on the bed. "Come here," she suggested softly, "it's your birthday present." Santana smiled and joined Dani, sitting across from her on the bed. "So, I know you said you didn't need a present from me, but you know, I had to get you something. You didn't really give me any ideas, though, so I settled on this."

Dani pulled the velvet red box out from behind her back. By the size of the box, it was pretty clear that the present was a ring. She handed it to her wife, who opened it curiously. Santana gasped. "It's beautiful."

Dani moved herself closer to Santana, so that she was sitting next to her. She looked down at the ring in the box. "That's your birth stone, and that's mine. Next to yours is Sofi's and Emma's. Emma's is the same as mine, but all the kids' are smaller so it's easy to see the difference. And then next to mine is Leah's."

Dani's and Emma's were Sapphire. Santana's was Ruby, which was fitting, since she loved the color red. Leah's was Opal, and Sofi's was Emerald. "It's amazing, Dani. I love this."

"I thought that you could wear it right above your wedding ring, or on your other ring finger," Dani suggested, taking the ring and sliding onto Santana's left ring finger so that it rested just on top of the wedding ring that was there.

Santana admired it for a few more moments, and then she abruptly turned and pressed a gentle kiss on Dani's lips. "Thank you. I love it," she whispered against them, before Dani pressed their lips harder together.

They both heard the ring's box fall onto the floor as Santana turned them and pushed Dani against the pillows on the bed. Dani, however, quickly turned them over. It was her turn to please Santana, she recalled from this morning.

They both removed all their clothing, and then Dani made quick work of it, because with all of Santana's sexual looks, she was kind of really aroused. Her wife was screaming and moaning out her name by the time she climaxed, but Dani didn't stop there. She moved her mouth up to Santana's chest, immediately taking a nipple into her mouth and biting down on it lightly. She sucked hard on it, just to hear her wife moan, before she moved to the other nipple and did the same thing.

Then her wife's abs, oh those abs. She licked over them contently, and she heard Santana's breathing speeding up even more. She moved back down to Santana's core, making make her wife moan louder and louder and climax once again.

This time, though, she went back to the head of the bed and wrapped her arms around her wife. She let her come down slowly, her breathing finally leveling out again.

"Well today was officially the best birthday ever," Santana finally declared once she could speak normally again. Dani captured Santana's lips with her own for another kiss, and when she pulled back, Santana smirked. "You taste like me."

"Mm, you taste amazing," Dani pointed out, smirking right back at the Latina, who turned and cuddled into her. Dani tightened her hold around the Latina.

"The party was amazing, but I would have been just as happy with hanging around the house with just you and the girls," Santana told her wife.

"I know," Dani admitted, "but I really wanted to do this. I actually have always wanted to throw you a surprise party, but I figured it'd be more fun if I waited for the girls to be older so they could help."

"Well, it was a lot of fun," Santana insisted.

"Good."

"I love you, Dani."

"Mm, I love you, too, Santana."

* * *

><p><strong>That birthstone thing was freaking awesome, tbh, because I didn't even know that the birthstone for July was Ruby, and I coincidentally put Santana's birthday as in July. #Score<br>**

**Like it? Please review your thoughts :) Story is almost over :( If you're not into reviewing, please feel free to PM me :D Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ;D Tweet me that you've read this and I'll follow you back :)**

**Have a good day my loves! Please review :)**


	19. Nineteen

**A/N: Guys, this is the second to last chapter of this fanfiction. There will be a bit of a skip, just a couple of months, to the next chapter. However, the next chapter is like... VERY short, so I'm going to post it right after this. I'll save all the emotional stuff for that A/N :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Stay tuned, because we have a very special treat for you all today! We are airing a brand new single, sung by one and only, legendary, Dani Taylor!" the radio host exclaimed into the microphone. "And, better yet, Dani is in the studio with us right now!"<p>

Dani grinned. She'd done this a few times before, but it was so exciting to be doing it again. Her single was coming out that night on iTunes, but it's first airing was a New York station that aired all over the country. She was more than a little bit excited, to say the least.

Someone informed Dani and the radio show host, Dylan, that they were no longer airing—music was playing—so they both pulled off their headsets. "Are you excited, Dani?" he asked her with a knowing smile.

"Beyond excited, oh my gosh," Dani answered, still grinning. "I can't believe this is even real."

"Just to clarify," Dylan started, "it's cool that we ask you some questions about your family and personal life, is that right? I don't want to overstep, and I know you've been relatively secretive over the past ten years or so."

"Oh no, it's fine," Dani insisted, and then the tech guy nodded to them that they were starting the interview. The microphones flickered to life and Dani and Dylan slipped on their headphones.

"Welcome back! We have Dani Taylor here on the show to talk about her single release, which is _tonight_! That's right, her new single is out _tonight_ on iTunes, so don't forget to download it! And soon, you'll get your first listen of it _here_! But first, let's have a little chat with Ms. Taylor, hm?" Dylan suggested. "Welcome to the show, Dani."

"Thank you so much for having me, I've missed this," Dani replied into her microphone.

"Yes, you've been out of the business for a while, haven't you? A good ten years, am I right?" Dylan asked, even though he obviously knew the answer. Dani found that aspect of interviews amusing.

"That's right," Dani replied.

"And, I hope it's okay that I ask, what have you been doing during all that time off the stage?" Dylan wondered.

Dani didn't skip a beat. "I've just been working a lot on the personal side of my life. Raising my daughters, being a mother and a wife."

"Ah yes, and you have... how many daughters now?" Dylan questioned.

"Three," Dani replied.

"Are they excited for you to go back into the business?" Dylan asked with a smile on his face. Dani smiled as well.

"Oh, yes, very excited. Maybe even more excited than I am," Dani joked with a laugh, and Dylan laughed as well.

"Well, that's good. Speaking of you rejoining the business, you have an album coming out soon after this single, am I right?"

"You are right," Dani replied. "It's called I'm Back, and it'll be out at the end of September."

"Now, 'I'm Back'... is that supposed to represent you coming back into the business, or is it the name of a song?" Dylan wondered.

"Well, both actually," Dani admitted. "The album name itself is supposed to represent me coming back into the business, but the song is a love song, so there isn't much of a correlation."

"Ah, I see. But that's not the single coming out tonight. Care to tell us about that one?"

"Sure," Dani replied. "It's called Rebirth, and that's the song that's basically about a comeback. It can be applied to a lot of different situations, though, which I think is awesome."

"Rebirth... so like, born again?" Dylan asked for clarification.

Dani nodded, even though none of the listeners could see, and then explained, "Exactly, like... it's basically like coming back. You're being born anew and starting fresh."

"Which is essentially what you are doing."

"Exactly."

Dylan gave her a thumbs up. "Well, thank you for coming onto the show with us! I think it's time we give these crazed fans what they want. Here you go, guys, Dani Taylor's new single Rebirth!"

They got signaled that their microphones were off, but Dani kept her headphones on to hear the song as it started to play on the station over the entire US. She remembered her first single, Dreaming. It had aired on a small New York station that mostly only some locals listened to. Now, fourteen years after that release, she was releasing yet another single on one of the biggest radio stations in the country.

It was a little crazy, if you asked her.

Crazy in a good way, of course.

When the song ended, Dani said goodbye to everyone at the studio and grabbed her stuff. She rushed through the crowd that was awaiting her outside the station, blindly shaking hands and scribbling her autograph as she did so, before she finally reached the car.

Sebastian was in there with Chad, waiting for her. "That was epic."

Dani grinned. "I know, it was awesome."

"I have good news," Sebastian told her with a smile. "I finally found a couple of guys for the security guard problem we've been having. I did a background check on both of them and they check out. One is thirty, the other is twenty-nine. Names are Lou and Mark. I'll give you their files if you want them."

"Sure, you can just email them to me and Santana and we'll check it over, too," Dani agreed. "Thanks for doing that, though, by the way."

"Hey, it's what you pay me to do," Sebastian pointed out jokingly.

Dain laughed and shook her head. "Well still, thanks."

"So, how's the birthday party planning going?" Sebastian wondered. Emma's birthday was on Friday, and she was having a birthday party. Emma, being herself, had a guest list full of adults. As much as Emma liked playing with other kids, she loved talking to and doing things with adults.

"Pretty good. It's pretty easy, honestly. Emma really just wants a giant Disney Princess party," Dani answered. "And things for that are pretty easy to find."

"Ah, makes sense," Sebastian answered. The car stopped in front of Sebastian's office building. "I'll send you those files as soon as possible."

"Great, thanks Sebastian!" Dani said, giving him a wide smile as he got out of the car.

Chad continued driving once Sebastian was out of the car. "Going to Rachel's, is that right?"

"Yep. She has the girls," Dani answered. "But you can leave once you drop me off there. I think I'm staying for lunch."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up," Chad told her jokingly. Once, she'd forgotten to mention to him that she was staying at the location he dropped her off at, and he stayed sitting outside for over an hour and nearly got towed.

"You're welcome," Dani answered, smirking. She took out her phone and saw that she had a text from her wife.

**From Santana- I stopped everyone on set and turned on the radio on full blast for your single, babe. Everyone here loved it! Especially me ;) And I'll give you your congratulations in full tonight.. ;)**

**To Santana- I'm glad they all liked it. And okay, I'm looking forward to it... ;)**

They pulled up in front of Rachel's apartment building, and Dani gave Chad her thanks before getting out of the car and making her way up the building to Rachel's apartment.

She spent the rest of the afternoon with her daughters at Rachel's. It was Sunday, and the next day was their first day back at school. For Emma, her first day of preschool. When Santana was likely already home, Dani called Chad and had him pick them up and bring them home.

They all had dinner together and then helped the girls pick out the clothes they would wear the next day, as well as getting all of their school stuff together. It took a while to put them all to bed afterward, though, since they were so excited about school starting again.

Dani found it amusing, since in a few years, they were going to hate it when school started again. Oh, the joy of being young.

Dani and Santana had a relatively eventful night, making each other scream all night. All in all, Dani could not complain about her day.

* * *

><p><strong>See, I wrote this when I planned on continuing the story for maybe 10 more chapters, but when I went to write the next one, I couldn't get anything out. To be completely honest, I just wasn't feeling the story as much as I felt When Dreams Come True.<br>**

**Like it? Please let me know in a review :) Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :) Tweet me that you read this, and I'll follow you back :)**

**Brb, gotta get the last chapter ready to upload as well... **


	20. Twenty

**A/N: This will be the last chapter of this story. The emotional stuff will be in the bottom A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy and review. :)**

* * *

><p>A few months later, a team of stylists were putting last minute makeup on Dani's face, and fixing the little bit of frizz in her hair that had appeared after her last number. She saw her daughters standing by her wife excitedly. Everyone was excited to watch the grand finale of Dani's first concert since her album came out.<p>

As she stood up, hearing the sound of screaming fans waiting for the finale, Sofi, Leah and Emma rushed up to her and grabbed her in big hug. "You're gonna kill it, Mommy!" Leah exclaimed. Santana gave her a quick good luck kiss, and then Dani was back out on the stage. A rush filled her body, even though she was a little exhausted from the many numbers she'd done prior to this one.

The blue and purple spotlights that were flashing across the enormous crowd blinded her, but she knew the stage and choreography by heart. She heard the beat of the song start to play.

She brought her gemmed microphone to her lips and began to sing, and her fans screamed impossibly louder.

The ending of her concert was pretty epic. Sparks flew up along the sides of the stage, and the lights went crazy. Then, as she stood center stage, she felt four pairs of arms grab her in a huge group hug. She immediately recognized them all as her wife and daughters.

Laughing, she pulled Santana close to her. "I'm so proud of you," the Latina whispered to her, and somehow Dani heard, even over the screaming crowd.

Dani smiled to herself. She felt like she'd finally proven something to herself. She could come back, and she could get back to this rush. But now, it was a billion times better. She had three little girls and a loving wife all next to her. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>I really am sorry that I rush ended this fanfiction, but I hope you all understand... It's just not the same as WDCT for me. I hope you liked it while it lasted, though :)<br>**

**I hope you can maybe leave me one last review on this fic? I would really appreciate to hear what you all thought of the whole thing over all :) Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana.**

**Thank you all who followed this story.**

**Thank you all who favorited this story.**

**Thank you all who reviewed this story. Guest or account, I loved all of your reviews and I am SO appreciative of all of them.**

**I would like to give a quick shoutout to users Becki17 and FannamedSam. They reviewed on pretty much every chapter, of both WDCT and this story, and I love you guys for doing that. It's a lot of chapters to review on, plus you had to deal with my PM back every time XD Thank you and everyone else who reviewed as well :)**

**It's been a joy writing for you all. I love this site because I get to meet amazing people and have you all read my work as well. It means so much that you've all enjoyed it.**

**Lol it sounds like I'm done writing XD but don't worry, I'm certainly still writing fanfiction.**

**If you haven't read my other Dantana fic, Never Let Me Go, go take a look at it :) Tbh, it's almost over as well, and I'm hoping to put another Dantana fanfic, or possibly a Quinntana fic, up when it's over. Also, to any PLL watchers who ship Emily and Alison, I have a new Emison fic up as well - Let Me Love You. You can go check that out as well :)**

**Have a great day my loves. Thank you :)**


End file.
